


Always By Your Side

by RoseNiji



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Kids, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, NagixMitsuki (a little maybe), Orphanage, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, RikuxIori, Separations, Smut, SogoxTamaki, Tamaki is 10 years younger than Sogo, This is mainly TamaSou ya, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, YukixMomo (a little maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNiji/pseuds/RoseNiji
Summary: In this story Tamaki and his sister, Aya were separated and Tamaki would live at a small orphanage where Sogo was working. Saddened by the separation with his sister, he refused to open his heart to anyone, until Sogo showed up...“Hey So-chan...call me Taa-kun”“Is that okay?”“Yes, I want you to call me that when we’re alone”“Then...Taa-kun...”





	1. A Closed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic about Idolish7 so please forgive me for any lack of information as well as my grammar mistakes! (since English is my second language)  
> Thanks and I hope you’ll like it!~~~

“Aya!”

“Onii-chan!”

“Let go! Aya!”

A little boy desperately struggled out of the adults’ grip, reaching out his hand towards his little sister being dragged away from him. 

“Damn it! Aya!!”

His shouting cut through the air until the little girl’s cries getting farther and farther and faded into the thin air. Tears poured out of the boy’s eyes ans sunk into the ground as he painfully called his sister’s name. 

“Aya! Aya! AYAAAA!!!”

———

“Eh? Are you sure you want to give him to the orphanage?”

“Yes! Absolutely! I cannot stand this arrogant kid anymore! We’ve been kind enough to adopt him and look what he did to my husband!”

A young girl with blond hair was sitting in the reception desk, sighing at the sight of an angry woman letting out all of her anger and an annoyed injured man next to her. She glanced at the blue-haired boy sitting quietly next to them. He wore an emotionless look on his face, staring at the ground. She moved her eyes from him to the files placed on her desk. 

_Name: Yotsuba Tamaki_  
_Sex: Male_  
_Age: 8_  
_DOB: April 1st_  
_Father: Unknown_  
_Mother: Unknown_

_So he was an orphan_ \- She thought.

“So you no longer can take care of this child and decide to leave him in our care, right?”

Unable to hear the woman’s complaint anymore, she cut her off by handling the woman some papers. 

“Yes”

“Then please sign here and we’ll take care of the rest”

The woman snatched the pen from her and quickly signed the papers. Then she slammed it onto the desk before grabbing her bad and standing up, leaving the office with her husband without any glance back at the boy. It wasn’t like he cared, though. 

The girl sighed again and looked at the boy, still staring at the floor blankly. She stood up and come closer to him, crouching down and giving him a smile. 

“Hello. Um..Tamaki-kun, isn’t it? I’m Takanashi Tsumugi. Nice to meet you!”

No response from the boy, but that made him move his eyes from the ground and look into hers. Having had his attention, Tsumugi continued.

“I’m the manager of Takanashi Orphanage. And from now on, we’ll be taking care of you. Come on, let me show you your new home”

Tsumugi offered her hand. Tamaki stared at it for a while but still took it and followed her outside. She led him to the parking lot and stopped at a particular car. She opened the back door.

“The place is not far from here. Let me drive you there, okay?”

Tamaki quietly went into the car and sat on the seat, letting Tsumugi fasten the seatbelt. Then she got into the driver seat and did the same thing, before driving away. Tamaki looked out of window as the car was driving smoothly. On the way, he noticed a small family with three people, parents with a little girl, happily held her parents’ hands as they walked on the streets. His heart tightened at the scene. 

_Aya...where are you..._

———

“Here we are!”

Tsumugi got of the car and opened the door for Tamaki. He also got off it and stared at his new ‘home’. It looked like a normal apartment with a big ‘TAKANASHI ORPHANAGE’ on the front gate. In Tamaki’s opinion, this just looked like other orphanages he’d been lived. It would be the same for him, being given into one, waiting for someone to adopt him, then being given to another one. 

“Come on, let’s go inside”

Tsumugi took the boy’s hand and led him inside. They entered a room decorated cutely, with many drawings pinned on the wall and toys around the room, well, like other ones. But what surprised Tamaki most was there were only four kids apart him in the room, not as crowded as the others. Sensing his confusion, Tsumugi chuckled.

“There isn’t much, is it? There used to be more but they’d already been adopted, so they’re the ones left”

As she was explaining, a red-haired boy who has been playing with kids came running over with a big smile on his face.

“Tsumugi! You’re back! How’s your work?”

“Thanks Riku-san. Everything’s fine. Oh someone left this little one in our care earlier”

Tsumugi crouched down and held Tamaki’s shoulders, pushing him forwards a little, which startled him. Riku also bend down and looked at him, smiling brightly. 

“How cute! What’s his name?”

“Yotsuba Tamaki. Oh and...”

Tsumugi leaned in and whispered into Riku’s ear.

“...it seems like he was an orphan, but being abandoned after adoption again...”

“Oh...how sad...”

Riku felt bad for the poor boy, but a smile quickly spreaded across his face as he gently patted Tamaki’s head. 

“I’m Nanase Riku, the nurse here! We’ll be living together from now on so don’t fell shy to ask me anything, okay?”

Riku stopped patting Tamaki’s head, making his hair into a mess, which Tamaki had to brush them down with his hands and a pout on his face. Both Riku and Tsumugi chuckled at his adorable puffed out cheeks.

“Then I’ll leave him to you guys. I’ll go back to the office now. Tamaki-kun, listen to Riku-san and be nice with everyone okay?”

“Thanks Tsumugi! Good luck with your work!”

Tsumugi waved goodbye to the boys and left the room. 

Having sent her off, Riku turned around and called out to the other kids. 

“Hey everyone! Come here and say hello to our new member!”

“Yes!” - The kids said in unison. 

They stopped playing and all ran to Riku’s side. Then they noticed an unfamiliar face next to him. 

“Wow! A new family member! Hey what’s your name?” - A boy with black hair and white at the end asked excitedly. 

“You look so cute! How old are you?” - Another boy with orange hair chimed in. 

Their eyes brightened up as they got closer to Tamaki, which made him hide himself behind Riku’s legs.

“Haha you’re scaring him! Momo. Mitsuki”

“Nii-san, you’re getting too excited” - A boy with black hair calmly said. 

“Iori! But it’s been a while since we had a new member!”

“Yeah! Mitsuki’s right! I wanna befriend with him soon!”

“Hold your horses, Momo. No one will want to become friends with you if you scare him like that” - The last boy with silver hair sighed.

“Booo...Yuki you’re no fun”

Momo pouted and turned away from the boy called Yuki. 

“Yuki. Momo. Remember what I’ve said? Don’t fight with each other”

“Yes...” 

The two said at the same time with a sad face. Riku gently smiled and placed his hands on both boys’ shoulders. 

“Then what should we do when after we fight?”

Yuki and Momo turned to look at each other.

“I’m sorry Momo...I’ve said too much”

“No Yuki! I should say sorry too...what you said was true. I’ll be scaring them off without become their friends haha”

Momo laughed awkwardly. Yuki opened his arms. 

“Forgive me?”

“Of course!”

Momo ran right up to his arms and hugged him tightly, Yuki also returned the embrace. Then they both placed on each other’s cheek a kiss before letting go. Riku looked pleased and patted their heads. 

“Good boys!”

Tamaki witnessed the whole scene. Yuki noticed the confusion in his eyes though. 

“This is what Nanase-niisan told us to do whenever we did something wrong and had to make up for it”

“Ohh..”

Tamaki mentally noted it so as not to do anything wrong. He wouldn’t want to do such embarrassing thing. 

“Yup! Yuki and I rarely fight, although I don’t mind doing it with him!”

“Oh Momo...”

Yuki’s cheeks shaded a little pink as he looked at the cheerful boy. Meanwhile, Riku was looking at the boys slowly getting along with each other when he suddenly felt something tugged at his pants. He looked down to see a fidgeting Iori clutching at the fabric with his tiny hands. He rolled his eyes nervously before looking up at Riku, his pink cheeks puffed out. 

“Aww Iori, do you want to be praised too?”

“N-No I—“

He was cut off by the feel of Riku’s big hand on top of his head. The warmth from his hand spreaded through Iori’s body, warming his cheeks and heart and a small smile appeared on his face. 

Mitsuki whistled at his brother, which earned a glared from him. He ignored it and turned at Tamaki. 

“Hey we haven’t known your name yet”

All eyes set on Tamaki again, almost forgot the main reason why they gathered around the boy. They waited for him to speak, but Tamaki remained silent and just stared at the floor. 

“T-Tamaki-kun? Can you introduce yourself to everyone?”

Riku tried to reach out to Tamaki, but he just slapped it away. 

“...I don’t want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of chapter one~ It was supposed to be more but since it’s toooo long I decided to make it into two chapter ><  
> Thanks for reading~ And if you could please share me your opinion of this one so I can fix it in the next chapters~ Thanks!


	2. Nightmare

Everything went silent, until Iori broke it.

“How rude”

Iori commented bluntly, which made Mitsuki and Riku looked at him shockingly. 

“I-Iori! Don’t say such mean things!”

“But it’s true nii-san!”

“Stop it you two! Tamaki-kun don’t be shy...let’s get along with everyo—”

“No. I...don’t want to make friends... Just leave me alone”

Tamaki’s sad expression wasn’t noticed as he walked away from the group. They just stared at the boy finding a quiet corner for himself, speechless. 

“Tamaki-kun...”

“Riku-san? Why doesn’t he want to make friends? I-Is it because I scared him?”

Momo looked up at Riku with a guilty look and tears in his eyes. 

“N-No, of course not Momo! Maybe he’s just being shy...”

“Still, he shouldn’t say that. I don’t want to become friends with him”

“Iori!”

“I’m just saying the truth nii-san!”

“That’s enough!”

Riku stopped the brothers. 

“Let’s give him some time, okay? Be nice and open to him. Now go back to your playing”

“Yes~” 

They chorused and ran away. Riku let out a sigh when he heard the door opened.

“I’m home”

“Sogo-san! Welcome back!”

A boy with white hair was standing at the doorway, holding bags of groceries in his arms. Riku quickly ran over and helped him with the bags. 

“Thanks, Riku-san”

The two walked towards the kitchen to put away the bags. 

“Riku-san did something happen?”

“Eh? How do you know?”

“It’s writen all over your face”

“Haha...am I really that easy to read?” - He laughed awkwardly. 

“Then?”

Riku let out another sigh before telling Sogo about the new boy, Tamaki and his behavior.

“That’s what happened. Honestly, I don’t know what to do if he doesn’t open up” 

“Hmm...”

Sogo thought deeply as he put the bag down onto the kitchen counter. 

“I’ll check him out. Riku-san, can I trust you with the cooking?”

Riku put his bag beside the other one and gave Sogo a thumb up.

“Of course! Leave it to me! I’ll cook everyone’s favorite omurice for lunch!”

Sogo nodded and changed into his nurse uniform before going to the playground area. The kids noticed him and ran up to him, greeting him. 

“Sogo-san! Welcome back!”

”What did you buy for lunch?” 

Mitsuki was the first one to greet Sogo and Momo was the second one to hug his leg and cheerfully asked. Sogo smiled gently. 

“Riku-san will cook omurice for us, so be a good boy or else you won’t have any, got it?”

“Yes!”

They all answered, pleasing Sogo. He glanced around the room and noticed an unfamiliar little boy sitting in a corner by himself. Sogo pointed at him and looked at the kids.

“Is that our new member?”

“Yes, but he’s very rude” - Iori said. 

“He said he doesn’t want to make friends...” - Momo said sadly. 

“But Nanase-niisan said he was just being shy” - Yuki confronted Momo. 

“Yeah, so don’t feel bad about it” - Mitsuki pat his back. 

“Mmn...” - Momo slightly nodded, feeling a little better. 

Sogo listened to them before standing up. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll talk to him”

Sogo walked towards Tamaki and crouched down. He stared at the boy holding his knees to his chest. It seemed like Tamaki was asleep so Sogo took his time looking at him. His head was hanging down so some strands of his hair was stuck to his face. Sogo gently used his fingers to brushed them behind his ears. 

_His hair is beautiful.._

As he was admiring how soft Tamaki’s hair was, he noticed the look on Tamaki’s face changed as he frowned deeply and sweats broke out on his forehead. He was mumbling something too. 

_Is he having a nightmare?_

Sogo shook his shoulders and called out his name. 

“Tamaki-kun are you alright? Please wake up Tamaki-kun. Tamaki-kun...Tamaki-kun!”

Tamaki shot his eyes open and breathed heavily. His heart beated furiously inside his chest. “Tamaki-kun?” The voice snapped Tamaki back to his senses as he looked up. His ocean blue eyes immediately met Sogo’s amethyst ones. The beautiful image of Sogo reflected in Tamaki’s eyes as he couldn’t tear them away. His heart beated fast, but in a calmer way, pumping blood to his cheeks. He carefully examined the beauty in front of him. His white hair fell softly on his chiseled face. His soft lips part slightly and of course, his shining amethyst eyes staring at him as if sucking him in.

“How pretty...” 

The words slipped his lips before he knew it and he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth to prevent him from saying any further. Tamaki mentally thankful that Sogo didn’t hear that. Instead, he noticed a hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Tamaki-kun...Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare? Your face looks so pale...maybe you should take a rest..”

“I’m fine...I don’t need it”

Tamaki tried to stand up and leave, but Sogo quickly grabbed his arm. 

“Wait!”

However, he used too much force and ended up pulling Tamaki towards him. 

“Ack!”

_Thud!_

Tamaki’s face collided with something hard. 

“Ouch...”

He raised his head and rubbed his nose, his eyes went wide when he noticed how close they were. Their noses were almost touching and Sogo’s scent came in Tamaki’s nose. It was calming; Tamaki gulped, feeling how good his smell was. 

“I-I’m sorry. Are you alright Tamaki-kun?”

“G-Get away from me!”

Tamaki quickly got up and turned away. However, he didn’t try to run away like last time. He just wanted to hide the deep blush on his face. Sogo gently held Tamaki’s small hand in his and spoke softly.

“Tamaki-kun, I understand that you have something holding you back. But you should open up to everyone. They’re all nice people”

Sogo smiled gently, but Tamaki just looked down, sadness washed over his eyes. 

“You...don’t know anything about me...”

With that said, Tamaki withdrew his hand and walked away, not saying any words. 

——— 

“Omurice is ready!”

After a while, Riku came out with a large pot of omurice. The kids was hungry from all the playing so they couldn’t resist the good smell coming from it as they ran towards Riku immediately.

“Yay! It’s lunch time!” 

Momo excitedly jumped up and down near Riku. 

“Woah! Careful Momo!”

Riku quickly moved the hot pot away so as not to unintentionally burn the boy. Yuki had to put his hands on Momo’s shoulder to calm him down. 

“Momo, you’re troubling Nanase-niisan”

“Eh!? Am I!? I’m sorry Riku-san!!”

Momo looked at Riku apologetically but he just chuckled. 

“Alright alright. Just, don’t do it next time okay?”

“Okay!” - Momo’s face brightened up. 

Riku put the pot onto the table in the middle of the room and started taking out dishes.

“Kids! Make sure to wash your hands before eating!”

“Yes~!” 

They all said in chorus before running off to the bathroom, except Tamaki. Sogo walked closer to the lonely boy. 

“Tamaki-kun? Why don’t you go wash your hands with everyone?”

“I am not hungry—“

_Grooooowl_

A large growling sound came out from Tamaki’s stomach and his face turned red like a tomato. Sogo chuckled. 

“Come on”

Tamaki felt the large hand wrapped around his and led him away against his will. 

_Damn stomach, you betrayed me_

Tamaki took a glance at Sogo. He wasn’t tall as Riku and didn’t have a strong-looking body, but his slender back somehow made Tamaki feel at ease. At that moment, Tamaki was completely entranced by Sogo. 

After washing their hands (everyone had been quite shock to see Tamaki entering the bathroom, but Sogo’s smile had calmed them anyways), everyone gathered around the table and patiently waited for Riku and Sogo to scoop out omurice into their bowls. 

“Itadakimasu!” 

Everyone said in unison and began digging in their meals. 

“Itadakimasu...”

Tamaki whispered, he was the last one to say it. He picked up the spoon and took a spoonful of omurice. No one notice the sparkles in his eyes as soon as he put the spoon inside his mouth, only Sogo did. The nurse smiled softly, like a mother cared for her child, when seeing Tamaki’s excitement.

“Tamaki-kun, you have rice on your face”

“Huh?”

Sogo reached out his hand, gently wiped the rice on Tamaki’s cheek with his thumb and showed it to him. 

“See?”

Tamaki’s heart beated furiously. He quickly finished his meal and stood up. 

“T..Thanks for the food!”

He promptly turned around and ran away, leaving Sogo staring at him. 

“Sowgaw-san! Iws he algweady done?”

Momo asked with his mouth full of food, tugging at Sogo’s shirt. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. And yes, he’s done”

“Ehhh?!” - Riku cried - “It’s too fast! And I haven’t heard his opinion yet...”

Riku slumped his shoulders, looking disappointed. Sogo looked at him and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry Riku. I’m sure he really likes your omurice. I mean, he looked happy eating”

“...Really?”

Sogo rolled his eyes, looking at the rice on his thumb. It recalled him of Tamaki’s happy face earlier, which was the first time he showed after arriving here. Tamaki was smiling and his cheeks flushed pink like a kid, not wearing the sad expression that a child shouldn’t have. 

“...Yes. I’m sure that he’ll be happy”

———

After lunch, everyone went back to their usual routine. Tamaki was by himself again, but this time Sogo wouldn’t leave him alone, following and talking to him, which made Tamaki annoyed. It was not until Sogo went to help Riku that Tamaki was free from him.

Tamaki tried not to look into Sogo’s eyes and avoid him at any cost. Even at dinner, Tamaki ate his food in complete silence, not bothering Sogo’s questions. 

Time passes, the sun set and the sky outside the window became darker. 

“Alright kids! It’s time for bed!”

Riku exclaimed, earning groans and boos from the kids.

“E-Enough with the groanings! Get change into your pajamas and hurry to bed!”

“Woah! Riku-san is scary!”

The kids pretended to be scared of Riku and ran away, despite the mischievous grin on their faces. Riku couldn’t help but sighed. 

“Sogo-san I’ll do the clean up, can you take care of them? Oh and bring Tamaki-kun one pajama too”

“Sure. Let’s go Tamaki-kun”

Probably having used to being led by Sogo or because he knew he had no other choice, Tamaki obediently followed Sogo to another room. Sogo opened the closet and took out a blue pajama with King Pudding patterns. 

“Tamaki-kun, this’ll be yours from now on. Do you want me to help you with it?”

“I-I can do it myself”

Tamaki took the clothes from Sogo and turned around. Sogo chuckled, he pat his head and walked out of the room, giving him some privacy. 

———

“Tamaki-kun, are you done?”

Sogo peaked his head inside the room and saw Tamaki was done changing. The pajama was quite big for him, but still fitting him well. Tamaki clutched the hem of his shirt shyly and Sogo smiled at how cute Tamaki looked. 

“Come on. Everyone’s waiting”

Sogo led him to the bedroom. The futons were laid out and the other kids had changing into their pajamas were running across the room, playing pillow fight. The pajamas were exactly like Tamaki’s, only with different colors. Momo’s were gray, Yuki was green, Iori was navy blue and Mitsuki was orange. They noticed Sogo’s presence and quickly went back to their futons. Sogo didn’t mind it though. He opened the closet and took out another futon, handling it to Tamaki. Then he glanced around the room. 

“Hmm let see...Tamaki-kun can you sleep next to Iori-kun?”

“Huh?” - The two boys said in unision. 

“I don’t want to sleep next to him” - Iori exclaimed. 

“Hmph...It’s not like I want to sleep next to you”

“What did you say?”

Iori glared at Tamaki and so did Tamaki. Mitsuki smacked his brother’s head. 

“Ouch! What was that for nii-san!”

“Stop picking a fight with him. Hey if you don’t mind you can sleep next to me and Momo”

“Yeah! Come here and lay next to us!”

Momo rolled over and pat the space between him and Mitsuki. 

“No. He will be sleeping next to Iori”

Sogo remained his decision. Of course, that didn’t make the boys very happy. 

“No way! I don’t want!”

“I don’t want either! You should let him sleep next to nii-san and Momo-san!”

The two kept on arguing. 

“You two...”

A cold shiver sent down Tamaki’s spine, noticing how terrifying his voice sounded. Iori seemed to notice it too as his face went pale. 

“...Tamaki-kun will sleep next to Iori-kun. Any objections?”

Sogo smiled. To Tamaki, it looked much more scary than the ones he’d seen. Everyone was silent. 

“...And I trust that you two will get along right?”

“..Y-Yes...” - The two gulped, not daring to look at Sogo. 

“All right, good boys. Now go to sleep everyone”

Sogo’s smile returned to his usual state. Tamaki was still scared as he timidly laid out his futon next to Iori’s, not saying any words. Everone else got inside their futons and laid down. 

“All right, I’m turning off the lights now. Good night boys”

They all say good nights to Sogo and closed their eyes, except Tamaki was still sitting up. 

“Tamaki-kun? What’s wrong?”

His face twitched weirdly. 

“N...No...nothing...”

Something was off, but he thought maybe Tamaki had a strange behavior because he wasn’t used to this place. 

“Alright...Good night Tamaki-kun”

“Ah...”

Tamaki looked like was going to say something, but Sogo had already turned off the lights and closed the door. The room became dark, the moonlight was the only source of light of the room. Tamaki felt goosebumps rose on his skin as fear took over him. 

Tamaki had always been scared of the dark. 

He quickly hid himself under the blanket, shutting his eyes tightly and mentally telling himself that everything was fine. 

_It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay._

He repeated his mantra over and over in his head, until tiredness swept him away into dreamland. 

———

_Where am I...?_

Tamaki looked around. Everything was pitched black. 

_How did I get here...?_

“Onii-chan”

Tamaki widened his eyes and turned towards the voice. His heart pounded fast, seeing his sister, who he’s been looking for so long, was standing in front of him. 

“A..Aya?”

He couldn’t believed in his eyes. It really was Aya. 

“Aya!!”

Tears formed in his eyes as he ran towards her. 

_Aya...Aya is here! I’ve finally found her—_

Suddenly, Tamaki stopped in his tracks when hands-like shadows appeared and grabbed his sister, pulling her away. 

“S-Stop! Don’t take her away!”

Tamaki moved his legs, running as fast as he could towards his sister’s image. However, no matter now much he ran, Aya kept being dragged further and further from him. 

“Aya!”

_Stop it_

“Aya!”

_Please stop it_

“Aya! Wait!”

_I don’t want this_

“Aya!!”

_Aya_

“Give her back!”

_Aya_

“AYAAA!!!”

“—Tamaki-kun!!”

“...!!!”

Tamaki’s eyes shot opened. The first thing he saw was Sogo’s worried face looking down at him. 

_Huff...huff...huff..._

Tamaki couldn’t move his body, his breath was unstable and his forehead was soaked with sweat. 

“Tamaki-kun...?”

Sogo’s eyes started deeply into Tamaki’s, showing his concern towards the poor boy. Tamaki opened his mouth, wanting to say that he was fine; however, no words came out and his throat was dried up. The terrifying dream was still vivid to him, as if it wasn’t even a dream. That thought brought tears to his eyes again, he managed to gripped Sogo’s clothes tightly in his shaking hand, as if begging Sogo not to leave him. 

“!!”

Sogo felt his heart being pricked seeing the trembling boy under him and he couldn’t hold back the urge to hold him in his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around the small body, lifting him up like a princess and walked towards his room. The boy was trembling uncontrollably while clutching on Sogo tightly. 

In Sogo’s room, he gently put Tamaki down on his bed and sat next to him, still wrapping his arms around Tamaki. 

“It’s okay...It’s okay...I’m here with you...”

Sogo softly pat Tamaki’s back, confronting him. Tamaki slowly relaxed in his arms and emotions took over him. He buried his face into Sogo’s shoulder and soon after, Sogo felt Tamaki’s hot tears soaking his shirt. Sogo held the boy closer and let him unleash his emotions while kept rubbing his back, slowly and gently, telling Tamaki everything was fine until he was completely calmed down. After everything was quietened down, Sogo asked Tamaki. 

“Tamaki-kun, are you alright now?”

Tamaki nodded. His eyes were swollen up due to all the crying.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“...”

“...It’s fine if you don’t want to tell about it—“

“I...am scared of the dark...I always sleep with lights on. And...and...I always have a dream of my sister when sleeping in the dark...”

“Your sister?”

“Mmn” - He nodded - “My parents divorced, I and Aya became orphans but we was separated when she was adopt... T-That day has always been so real to me, like it’s just only happened yesterday...”

Sogo listened to the boy carefully as he continued. 

“..I-I’ve been searching for her for so long b-but I know I can’t find her like this...W-What if I will never be able to...”

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes again, thinking of the worst scene. Sogo gently wiped them away and cupped Tamaki’s cheeks in his hands. 

“Tamaki-kun, it’s alright, you’ll find your sister someday”

“...Can I?”

“Of course. So don’t lose your hope, Tamaki-kun. Nothing will happen if you lose your hope, have faith in yourself and...I’ll always be by your side”

Tamaki looked into Sogo’s gentle eyes, those beautiful violet orbs always knew how to calm him down. Tamaki placed his hands over Sogo’s and nodded. 

“Mmn...promise?”

“Promise”

Sogo smiled warmly, he didn’t know, at that moment, he looked dazzling in Tamaki’s eyes. Tamaki couldn’t tear his eyes off the man holding him so close. 

“Tamaki-kun, want to sleep with me tonight? I’ll leave the lights on”

“Is that okay?”

“Yes, come here”

Sogo pulled Tamaki on his bed and laid down next to him, pulling the boy into his chest. 

“Sweet dreams, Tamaki-kun”

He whispered softly into Tamaki’s ear, making him blush. Tamaki felt a little embarrassed but he eventually gave in Sogo’s scent. He closed his eyes, hoping that Sogo wouldn’t hear the loud beats of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I divided this into two chapters ;v;


	3. Racing Hearts

“Mmn...”

Tamaki groaned, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight hit his eyes. He slowly opened them and adjusted to the brightness. 

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun”

“Hmm..?”

Tamaki’s vision became clearer and he saw Sogo’s smiling face was only a few inches away from him. He blinked a few times before embarrassment took over him and blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“W-When did you wake up?”

“A while ago”

“Then why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Hmm...” - Sogo pondered - “I guess...your sleeping face was too cute to resist?”

Sogo’s remark made Tamaki feel even more embarrassed as he puffed out his blushing cheeks and rolled his eyes to the side. Sogo chuckled and got up.

“Come on Tamaki-kun. Riku must have wakened everyone”

“U-Um...” - Tamaki looked flustered. 

“What’s wrong Tamaki-kun?”

“T-Thanks for last night a-and I...haven’t known your name yet”

Sogo blinked. 

“Ah...I haven’t had the chance to tell you yet, have I?”

Sogo chuckled, making Tamaki feel a little guilty, he shouldn’t have avoided him like that.

“I’m Osaka Sogo, as you’ve known, I’m a nurse here and I’ll be taking care of you from now on”

_Osaka Sogo...Sogo...So..._

“So-chan...c-can I call you So-chan..?”

“Ah...” - Sogo smiled - “Of course you can, Tamaki-kun”

Tamaki’s face brightened up.

“Thanks So-chan!”

“Alright, let’s get you ready before having breakfast”

Tamaki nodded and happily followed Sogo. 

———

After changing into a different set of clothes, Tamaki and Sogo went to the playground area to have breakfast. When they arrived, everyone had already been there. 

“Sogo-san! Tamaki-kun! Good morning!”

“Good morning, Riku-san. Sorry we’re late”

“I’m sorr—Ack!”

Tamaki was about to apologize for being late when he was attacked to the ground, by none other than Momo. 

“Where have you been last night? We’ve been so worried when you disappeared this morning!”

“Um...”

Tamaki looked troubled when Momo started hugging him and rubbing his cheek against his chest, sobbing. 

“I thought...I thought you didn’t like us and left us!”

Tears rolled down on Momo’s cheeks. Tamaki felt sad and guilty for have hurted him. He returned the hug and softly whispered. 

“...Sorry...”

“Momo, you’re troubling Tamaki-kun. Come on”

Sogo helped both boys stand up. He patted Momo’s head to stop his crying. 

“U-Umm...” 

Tamaki suddenly raised his voice, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“I-I...”

Tamaki squirmed, his fingers twirled around fidgetingly. His cheeks flushed up and his eyes rolled, trying to find to right words. He took a glance at Sogo, and he gave Tamaki a nod, encouraging him. Tamaki took a deep breath and looked forward. 

“I-I’m sorry for the troubles I’ve caused!”

Tamaki bent down and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the response. Everyone was quiet. 

_I knew it...Everyone is still mad at me..._

Tamaki bit his lip, still lowered his head. Suddenly, he felt a weight placed on his head. He looked up and saw Mitsuki placing his hand on Tamaki’s head. 

“You don’t need to apologize. We don’t mind at all, right? I. O. R. I.” - He turned towards his brother. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about nii-san”

Iori looked away, but the shade lf pink on his cheeks was noticeable. 

“Say...we ‘haven’t’ known your name yet, right?”

Mitsuki winked at Tamaki. Tamaki looked confused for a moment but then straightened up. 

“Yotsuba...Tamaki..—“

“I’m Momo! I’m very happy to become friends with you, Tama!”

Momo waved his arms excitedly, as if his sadness earlier weren’t exist. Yuki walked behind Momo and held down his arms. 

“I’m Yuki. Nice to meet you, Tamaki-san. If Momo ever troubles you, please don’t hesitate to tell me”

“Yuki!”

Tamaki nodded - “Thanks Momocchi, Yukicchi”

The two looked at Tamaki and smiled. 

“I’m Izumi Mitsuki! I may not look like it but I’m older than you guys and Iori’s brother! You can rely on me anytime you want okay?” - Mitsuki pat Tamaki’s back.

“S-Sure..” 

Mitsuki nodded, looking pleased. Tamaki secretly took a glance at him. Although being kids, Tamaki was still taller than Mitsuki, so it was quite hard to believe that Mitsuki was the older one between them.

“Hey Iori! It’s your turn—”

Mitsuki turned around and noticed his brother, Iori, was trying to get away. 

“I. O. R. I.!!”

Mitsuki ran up to him and wrapped his arm around Iori’s neck, dragging him back to Tamaki. 

“Owowow nii-san! Let go of me!”

“No. Be a good boy and introduce yourself!”

Mitsuki positioned Iori in front of Tamaki. The boys looked at each other awkwardly, since both Tamaki and Iori had not-very-good impressions on their first met. Seconds passed, still neither of them said a word. 

“Tamaki-kun”

“Iori”

Sogo and Riku put their hands on Tamaki’s and Iori’s shoulders respectively, giving them encouraging smiles. Iori and Tamaki looked at each other again. This time, Iori was the first one to speak. 

“...I-Izumi Iori. Nice to meet you, Yotsuba-san. And...I’m sorry for saying bad things about you...”

Tamaki shook his head - “It’s fine Iorin. It’s my fault for being rude. Sorry”

“Hehe I’m glad that everyone has made up with each other!” - Riku clasped his hands together, couldn’t be happier - “But Tamaki-kun...you ‘know’ what to do after a fight...don’t you?”

“What to do...after fighting...?”

Tamaki tilted his head, cracking his brain. 

“Hey...did you tell him about that?” - Sogo asked quietly. 

“Yup! No worries!” - Riku winked mischievously. 

Just then, Tamaki finally remembered the previous day, when Yuki and Momo had a fight, his face went pale. 

“Y-You don’t mean...”

“Yes! Go ahead and make up with Iori, Tamaki-kun!”

Riku held Iori in place. Iori was also shocked, looking at Riku with disbelief.

“N-Nanase-san?! B-But—”

“No buts. That’s what we’ve agreed, isn’t it?”

“...Fine”

Iori came closer to Tamaki and hugged him. Tamaki was quite awkward at first, but soon gave up and returned the hug. The two peaked on eaxh other’s cheek softly before parting away. They turned their back against each other, covering their faces with their hands. 

_Damn, this is so embarrassing_ \- The two thought. 

“My turn! My turn!” 

Momo excitedly ran to Tamaki and hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tamaki did the same thing, making Momo grin cheerfully. And it was the same for Yuki’s and Mitsuki’s turns. 

“Tamaki-kun! You shouldn’t forget about me too!”

Riku pulled Tamaki into his arms and messed up his hair. That made Tamaki pouted but he still finished what he had to do. After Riku, however, it suddenly dawned on him, _it was Sogo’s turn._

“Tamaki-kun”

_Badump_

Tamaki’s heart skipped a beat hearing his name called. He turned around and looked at Sogo, who has been crouching down and smiling at him. 

“Come here”

_Badump_

Tamaki slowly walked towards Sogo, his heart beated faster and faster with every steps he took. He stopped in front of Sogo, his hands turned sweaty and cold due to nervousness. He’s never been this nervous like this in his life. 

_I-It’s okay. I just need to do the same thing with everyone. Just a hug, we have been doing it last night._

Gathering up courage, Tamaki let himself in Sogo’s arms, basking in his scent.

_Badump_

He stood on his tiptoe and placed a quick soft kiss on Sogo’s cheek. Then he immediately hid his blushing face in Sogo’s neck. 

“All right, it’s my turn”

Sogo held Tamaki’s cheek with one hand and made him face Sogo. Tamaki almost forgot to breathe when those amethyst eyes stared deeply at him. He gulped as Sogo’s face closed in. 

_Badump Badump_

Unable to look at Sogo anymore, Tamaki shut his eyes closed and held his breath. Then, he felt something soft pressed against his skin. 

_Badump Badump Badump_

His heart beated uncontrollably like it could burst any moment. The feeling on his cheek, however, didn’t last long, Tamaki felt a little lonely at the loss of contact. Sogo patted his head and he opened his eyes. 

“I’m proud of you, Tamaki-kun”

“Mmn...”

Tamaki relaxed himself in the warmth of Sogo’s hand and the warmth still lingered on his cheek. 

“Alright! I guess everyone’s already hungry right? Let’s have breakfast! We have sandwiches and salad today!”

Everyone cheered and hurried to their seats, also Tamaki. 

_My heart won’t stop racing...I wonder if I’m sick..._

———

“Thanks for the food!”

Everyone finished having breakfast when the door opened and Tsumugi walked in. 

“Good morning! Are you guys ready to go?”

“Tsumugi! Morning! Hey everyone! Tsumugi-neechan is here so get ready!”

“Yes!”

The kids said and ran off to somewhere, then they returned with bags on their backs. Tamaki looked at them confusedly. 

“Tamaki-kun? What’s wrong?” - Sogo asked- “Ah, you must be wondering what they are doing, right? They’re going to school”

“School? Can I...go to school too?”

Tamaki’s voice sounded a little sad. He was sent to an orphanage when he was six, getting adopted and abandoned many times so he’s never had the chance to go to school like other kids. Therefore, he couldn’t help but feel a little envious of them. Tsumugi chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Tamaki-kun. I’m working on papers for your application so maybe you can go to school with everyone soon”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, of course!” 

Tsumugi smiled brightly. 

“Tama! I can’t wait to go to school with you too!”

Momo and everyone else ran to Tamaki and happily exclaimed. Tamaki neither could hide the excitement in his eyes nor the happiness through his innocent smile. It made the adults smile too. 

“Alright, you’ll be late if you’re still here. Let’s get in the car boys”

“Okay! Buh-bye Tama!”

“Bye Tamaki-san”

“Goodbye, Yotsuba-san”

“See ya later Tamaki!”

The four said goodbyes to Tamaki and left the room, followed by Tsumugi and Riku. Tamaki wanted to see them off too, but Sogo held him back. 

“Tamaki-kun, can you please wait for me?”

“Hmm?”

———

The kids got out of the building and got onto Tsumugi’s car one by one. 

“Tsumugi. Sorry for troubling you everyday”

“That’s fine, I’m not bothered at all. This is the least thing I can do to help the kids. I’m the one that needs to apologize for letting you two do all the works...”

“No no no! Don’t say that Tsumugi! You really help us and the kids! I know you work very hard for their happiness every day”

Riku panicked, trying to cheer up the girl. She giggled. 

“Thanks Riku-san. By the way, how’s Tamaki?”

“Tamaki-kun? Oh, he’s getting better. He was cold to us yesterday, but Sogo somehow brought him out of his shell”

“Is that so? I’m glad to hear that he’s opened to everyone”

Tsumugi looked relieved but soon replaced by a slight frown as she stared into the distance. 

“You know...I was quite worried about him when I first saw him. He wore such a sad expression, exactly like when Sogo came here...”

“Ah...you mean that...” - Riku’s eyes followed Tsumugi’s - “But I guess that’s what about Tamaki that drew Sogo’s attention”

“I hope that everything will turns well...”

“Tsumugi-neechan! We are ready!” - The kids called out to Tsumugi. 

“Ah, sorry I’m coming!”

Tsumugi cut of her thoughts and quickly got on the driver’s seat. Riku also got closer and waved at the kids through the window. 

“Have fun at school, okay!”

Everyone chorused cheerfully, except Iori, who was sitting quietly next to the window. 

“Iori? What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”

Iori shook his head. 

“N-No...that’s not it..”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m fine...please don’t worry about me—”

“Iori also wants a kiss from you, Riku-san~”

Mitsuki, who was sitting next to Iori, spoken up. Iori’s face burnt with embarrassment. 

“N-N-Nii-san! W-What are you talking about!?” - He turned to his brother. 

“Ohh! Is that so? Sorry I didn’t notice earlier”

“N-No! That’s not—” - He turned to Riku again. 

“Tsumugi! Can you open the window?”

Tsumugi tried to control her urge to laugh - “Sure! Give me a sec”

She pushed the button and the windows of the car slowly slid down. Iori panicked and tried to get away, but Mitsuki held him back and pushed him towards the opening window. 

“N-Nii-san! Please stop—!”

Iori fought back, however, it was too late. Riku cupped Iori’s cheeks in his hand and smiled brightly. 

“Caught you Iori~!”

“N-N-Nanase-san! Wa—!”

_Chu!_

Riku placed a kiss on Iori’s cheek, and his face turned red like a tomato. Iori’s mouth hung open, but no words came out. He fell back to his seat, his poor brain still hasn’t been able to keep up with his heartbeat. 

“Alright! Good luck with school!”

Tsumugi closed the window and began driving away. On the car, Iori looked like his soul was about to leave his body. 

“Hehe Iori! That was bold of you!” - Momo exclaimed. 

“Good job Iori~ You were able to get a kiss from Riku-san~” - Mitsuki teased. 

“S-Shut up!” - Iori’s senses returned - “Ahhhhh how am I going to face Nanase-san now!?”

Iori held his head, messing up his hair whilst the others were making fun of him. Tsumugi looked at the boys through the mirror, smiling all the way. 

———

Riku watched the car drove off. 

“Hehe, Iori is such a shy boy” 

Riku chuckled amusedly. Then he noticed Sogo and Tamaki walked out of the building. 

“Sogo-san! Are you going somewhere?”

Sogo has changed into usual clothes, next to him was Tamaki with a big round hat on his head. 

“Yes, I’m planning on buying new clothes for Tamaki-kun. The old ones don’t fit him”

“Oh, then I’ll take care of things here! Take your time and have fun!”

“Thanks” - Sogo nodded - “Let’s go, Tamaki-kun”

Sogo took Tamaki’s hand in his and they went to the shopping mall together. 

———

“Woah!”

Arriving at the mall, Tamaki’s eyes lightened up as he looked everywhere, since that was the first time he went to a place like this. 

“Tamaki-kun, make sure you don’t let go of my hand”

Tamaki paid Sogo’s words no attention as his mind is occupied by the lively mall. Sogo sighed and tightened his grip on Tamaki’s hand, he wouldn’t want him to get lost in this crowded place.

Sogo led Tamaki to the kids clothing store to find some new clothes for him. Sogo made Tamaki try on many clothes, they all looked cute on him, which made it hard for Sogo to choose. After a while, he was finally able to pick out some clothes for Tamaki. They decided to stop by a bench to rest. 

“Ahh! This is so fun!”

Tamaki stretches his arms and legs. 

“I’m glad you liked it, Tamaki-kun”

Sogo patted his head, making his heart race again. Tamaki noticed a stall nearby with a big sign with ‘King Pudding’ written on it. His eyes shone as he stared at the puddings displayed. 

“Tamaki-kun, do you want some?”

“Yes!” - He answered almost immediately, with sparkles in his eyes. 

“Alright, I’ll buy you some. Wait here, okay?”

Sogo stood up and went over to the stall, purchasing some King Puddings and went back. He bought five in totals, for the other kids. Sogo took one out and handed it to Tamaki with a spoon. 

“Here you go”

“Yay! Thanks So-chan!”

Tamaki gratefully took the pudding from Sogo. He quickly opened it and took a spoonful of pudding. He face beamed up with happiness the moment the sweet melted in his mouth. 

“This is so delicious! King Pudding is the best!”

Sogo sat down and watched the boy happily eat his sweet. 

“Tamaki-kun, do you like King Pudding?”

“Yes, I do! I really like it, as much as I like y—”

Tamaki quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he was going to say. 

“Hmm? As much as you like what?”

Sogo tilted his head. Tamaki’s face heated up. 

“I-I mean I...I...very love King Pudding! Yeah, that’s it!”

Tamaki gulped, hoping that explanation wouldn’t be so suspicious. 

“I see...then I’ll buy it for you sometimes, okay?”

“S-Sure...thanks...”

He continued eating his pudding, silently relieved that Sogo didn’t doubt him. 

_The heck was I going to say!? What’s wrong with me today though..._

———

After that, Sogo took him to the amusement park since they still had time, until Tamaki felt tired and fell asleep on Sogo’s shoulders. They had so much fun that the sun has been setting by the time they got home. 

“I’m home”

“Sogo-san welcome back!”

Riku welcomed him back. 

“Are the others back?”

Riku shook his head - “No, but I think they’re getting back soon—Oh! Is Tamaki-kun asleep?”

Riku noticed the small figure slepping peacefully on Sogo’s back. 

“Shh. You’re going to wake him up”

“Sorry sorry”

Riku pretended to close the zipper on his mouth, his hand signaled that he was ‘ok!’. Sogo chuckled. 

“I’ll bring him to my room. Call me when the others are back”

Riku gave a thumbs up and let them pass. Sogo arrived at his room and gently placed Tamaki down on his bed, carefully not to wake him up. He pulled the blanket over Tamaki and was about to leave when he heard Tamaki mumbled in his sleep. 

“So-chan...don’t...leave me...”

Hearing that, Sogo sat down on the bed next to Tamaki and softly held his hand. 

“It’s alright, Tamaki-kun...I’m here, I’m not going anywhere”

A smile rose across Tamaki’s face as he snuggled closer to Sogo’s hand. 

“So...chan...”

_Badump_

Sogo’s heart skipped a beat at how angelic Tamaki looked like at that moment. 

“Tamaki-kun...”

———

“Sogo-san! The kids are back! Help me with the—”

Riku entered Sogo’s room, informing him that the other kids were back from school. He smiled at the picture of Sogo laying next to Tamaki, sleeping, with their hands in each other’s grip. 

“Riku-san? Did you get Sogo-san—?” - Tsumugi’s voice came from behind Riku. 

Riku quickly put a finger on his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Tsumugi looked confused, she looked into the room and immediately understood what Riku meant. 

Riku quietly sighed and whispered to Tsumugi - “I guess I’ll have to work hard tonight. Do you mind helping me, Tsumugi?”

“My pleasure, Riku-san!” - she whispered back. 

Thus, the two softly closed the door and leave those two alone. They couldn’t get the scene out of their head, since Sogo and Tamaki had such peaceful smiles on their faces, which no one has seen before. 

_I wonder what kind of dreams are they having..._


	4. His Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! (So sorry for the late! ;;-;;) May this be another good year for everyone!  
> And I hope you'll continue to support my story! (> v <)7

And so, a week passed, everyday life with Sogo has become a regular for Tamaki............well, kind of. It was, for the first few days, but Tamaki has started to feel weird whenever he was closed to Sogo.

"Tamaki-kun, it's time for a bath!"

Sogo, who was drying up Yuki's wet hair with a towel in the bathroom, called out to Tamaki who was sitting in the playground area. There were two bathrooms in the building, when it's bath time, Riku and Sogo will take care of half each. While Riku has already occupied by the Izumi brothers, Sogo was responsible for Momo, Yuki and Tamaki. Since the bathrooms were quite small, Tamaki was the last one to enter. 

Tamaki jumped when his name was called. Just then, Yuki and Momo came running out of the bathroom, looking refreshed.

"Tama! Sogo-san is calling for you!"

Momo reminded Tamaki, but he remained in his place." 

"Tama? Oiii Tama can you hear me?"

Momo waved his hand in front of Tamaki, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“S-Sorry what did you say?”

“It’s you turn, Tamaki-san. Sogo-niisan is waiting”

“I...don’t want to”

“Why? But Tamaki-san...Sogo-niisan will get angry”

_Why?_

Tamaki couldn’t answer that. Not like he could say that it was because of the weird feeling in his stomach and not to mention the tingle lingering on his skin whenever Sogo touched him, especially bath time when he was touched _here_ and touched _there_ —Ahem!

“A-Anyways! I don’t wanna oka—?!”

“Ta~ma~ki-kun”

Tamaki flinched. He knew that voice, that terrifying voice he’d never want to hear again. He gulped slowly turned his head around. Sogo was standing right behind him, his face darkened though. 

“Tamaki-kun, didn’t I tell you that it’s time for your bath?”

Sogo’s voice was sweet, but his eyes and voice showed different as he smiled. Tamaki turned around, seeking help from Momo and Yuki. However, the duo was nowhere to be seen, only their voices could be heard from a far distance. 

“Good luck Tama!”

“I wish for your safety...”

_Gah! They ran away!—_

Tamaki felt weights placed on his shoulders and a breath tickled his ear. 

“Shall we go then?”

“Y..Yes sir...” - Tamaki slowly nodded, earning a pat on the head from Sogo. 

“Good boy”

Thus, Sogo led the blushing boy away. 

———

_Brrrrrrrrr_

“...”

Tamaki was sitting silently on the couch, letting Sogo dry up his hair with a hair dryer. 

_Ahh...it happens again..._

Recently, Tamaki’s heart would either pound uncontrollably or skip some beats when he interacted with Sogo. He secretly took a glance at Sogo and looked into his eyes. 

Sogo’s eyes were serious, so they looked dreamier than usual. Tamaki has always liked how gentle and caring they looked but he also liked this side of his. Sogo's amethysts have never failed to lure Tamaki in their own world. They were beautiful, however, as if there was an invisible wall, preventing Tamaki from seeing Sogo's true emotions.

Tamaki felt a little sad at the thought. Just then he heard a little chuckle.

"Your hair is truly beautiful Tamaki-kun"

"Huh?"

Tamaki raised his head and saw Sogo looked at him and smiled, which made him blush and avoid his gaze. Sogo continued patting his hair, taking locks and swirling them with his finger. 

"Your hair is long, soft and it runs smoothly in my hand..”

Sogo turned off the hair dryer and put it aside. Then he pulled Tamaki into his lap and continued to play with his hair. It was quite ticklish, but Tamaki endured it since it felt good to be petted by Sogo. 

“You’re so cute Tamaki-kun. You’re purring like a cat”

Tamaki flinched. He didn’t notice that he was snuggling against Sogo’s hand, like a real cat. Heat immediately rushed to Tamaki’s cheeks as he hid them with both hands. 

“Tamaki-kun?”

“...” - No response. 

“Tamaki-kun, are you mad at me?”

Sogo asked, sliding his arms around Tamaki’s waist and squeezed him slightly. The sudden contact nearly made Tamaki yelp, but he somehow held it back.

“I’m sorry Tamaki-kun...Can you forgive me?

Tamaki still refused to talk. Sogo thought for a moment before moving Tamaki’s hands out of his face. 

“Then...would you forgive me if I let you pat my hair too?”

“...Your hair?”

Tamaki finally turned around to look at the man. He looked quite troubled at first, but still accepted the proposal. 

“O-Okay...”

Tamaki reached his hands up and shyly touched Sogo’s hair.

_Woah, it’s soft and smells good..._

He ran his small hands over his soft hair, making a mess of it. Sogo chuckled and let the boy do as his pleased.

“Looks like you two are getting along quite well!”

Riku walked in while holding Iori in his arms, followed by Mitsuki chuckling suspiciously. Iori was burying his face into Riku’s neck, so perhaps he was sleeping. But Tamaki noticed how red his ears were and his hands were slightly trembling gripping onto the fabric of Riku’s shirt.

“You could say that” - Sogo chuckled. 

“Wow Tama! You’re still alive!” - A cheerful voice said. 

“Glad to see you in one piece” - Another one calmly said. 

Out of nowhere, Momo and Yuki popped their head out behind Riku. Momo was grinning widely and Yuki was waving at Tamaki. Tamaki widened his eyes at the sight of them. 

“Momocchi! Yukicchi! You guys are traitors!”

Tamaki quickly jumped down from his spot and ran towards the two. 

“Uh-oh! Tama is coming! Run Yuki!”

Momo grabbed Yuki’s hand and quickly fled their hiding spot, running away from Tamaki. The boys chased around the room, shouting and laughing as they ran. The scene made the adults smile. 

“Oh Sogo-san. Your hair is pointing out”

“Hmm? Where?”

Sogo combed his hair down with his fingers but didn’t reach it. 

“Here”

Riku walked over and ran his hand through Sogo’s hair. 

_Throb_

Tamaki saw that, making him stop in his tracks. His heart was throbbing, as usual as it sometimes be; however, this time it was painful. 

“Alright!” - Riku finished fixing Sogo’s hair. 

“Thanks Riku-san”

Sogo smiled warmly, making Tamaki’s heart ache even more as he gripped onto his shirt tightly. Tamaki couldn’t tear his eyes away from the men chatting happily as he bit his lower lip. Momo and Yuki noticed the unusual and turned around. They looked at Tamaki and then looked at each other, confused about his strange behavior. 

———

“Alright, good night everyone”

Sogo wished everyone goodnight and they did the same before parting ways. 

“Let’s go, Tamaki-kun”

Sogo held Tamaki’s hand and led him towards his room. After the incident on first night, Sogo told everyone about Tamaki’s afraid of darkness so they decided to let Tamaki sleep with Sogo.

“Mmn” - Tamaki nodded. 

On the way, he walked passed Iori and stopped.

“So-chan! Can you go back first? I want to talk to Iorin”

“Hmm? I guess it’s fine...but don’t take too long, okay?”

With a pat on Tamaki’s head, Sogo walked away. Tamaki caught up with Iori then. 

“Iorin!”

“Yotsuba-san?” - Iori turned around. 

“Iorin! Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

Tamaki scratched his head, finding the right words. It’s been like this for a while. Since Tamaki and Iori were the same age, they easily became friends despite their first fight. And thus, Iori would sometimes help Tamaki solve his problems and he always waited patiently for the other boy to speak. 

“Lately I’ve been feeling weird...”

“Weird? Are you sick?”

“No” - Tamaki shook his head - “My health is perfectly fine, but...I think something is wrong with my heart. I...when I’m with a certain person I can’t stop feeling happy and when we touch, my heart is like, doki doki very fast! Sometimes it skips a beat too. And I’d always feel sad whenever we’re apart...and...”

Tamaki clenched his fist. Iori listened to him carefully. 

“...w-when that person is with someone else, it’s so painful...my mind went blank, I can’t think of anything else and I feel so...frustrated”

Tamaki looked sad as he recalled the image of Sogo and Riku.

“I-I’ve never felt that way before! It’s very frustrating! I-I don’t know what to do anymore! Iorin what’s wrong with me?!” 

Tamaki looked at Iori, almost desperately. Iori blinked, surprise clearly showed on his face. 

“Isn’t that exactly like...”

_...me when I’m with Nanase-san?_

“Like what?”

“N-No nothing...I’m just talking to myself” - Iori cleared his throat - “Yotsuba-san, I think I know what’s wrong with you”

“R-Really?” - Tamaki’s face brightened up. 

“Yes” - Iori nodded - “You’re in _love_ ”

_Love_

The word hit Tamaki’s ear like lightning. 

_Love?_

The word sounds familiar but also unfamiliar to Tamaki. 

_I...love So-chan?_

Tamaki held his head, sorting out his thoughts while Iori continued. 

“...You feel happy when you’re close to that person, and feel sad when saying goodbyes...You look forward to seeing him and never want to leave his side...You can get excited easily and before you know it you’ll be watching over everything he does, even the smallest things...and you’ll feel jealous seeing him doing stuffs with someone else...”

Iori also wore a complicated expression on his face - “That’s when you know you love him...”

Both Tamaki and Iori stayed quiet for a while, Tamaki was the first one to speak. 

“Iorin do you...love Rikkun?”

The unexpected question made Iori turned red from head to toes and steams started coming out of him. 

“W-W-W-W-W-What are you t-t-t-t-talking about Yotsuba-san!?”

“...You don’t? But your eyes looked very different when you look at Rikkun”

Iori’s body heated up even more. 

“W-What about you, Yotsuba-san! Don’t you love Osaka-san?!”

This time, it was Tamaki’s turn to turn red. 

“W-Why do you think that it’s So-chan!?”

“You always blush and act awkwardly nearing Osaka-san. It was so obviously that all of us could have figured it out”

“...”

Iori stated with a poker face made Tamaki speechess. 

_Am I that easy to read...?_

“I—!!”

“Oi Iori! Riku-san is looking for you!”

When Tamaki tried to protest, they heard Mitsuki’s voice and saw him at the end of the hallway, waving his arms and calling out to Iori. 

“Yes, nii-san! I’ll be there for a minute!” - Iori answered to his brother - “Yotsuba-san, I have to go now. Goodnight”

Iori turned around and walked away. 

“Huh—Wait Iorin!” - Tamaki called out to Iori but the boy paid no mind to him - “Geez...”

_Love eh..._

A sigh escaped his lips as he went to Sogo’s room, or you could say that it was his room from now on. He turned the doorknob and opened the door, being greeted by Sogo’s sweet smile. 

“Tamaki-kun...”

The way Sogo’s eyes looked into his, the way he smiled and the way he softly called Tamaki’s name warmed up his heart. 

“Ah...”

_I guess...I’m really..._

With his feelings sorted out, Tamaki felt more relieved than ever and he also smiled at Sogo. 

“So-chan...”

_...in love with you...So-chan..._

———

Sogo walked closer to Tamaki with the same smile on his face, gently closed the door and crouched down, gently placing his hands on Tamaki’s shoulders...

“...Didn’t I tell you not to take too long, Ta~ma~ki-kun?”

Tamaki froze. Shivers sent down his spine and goosebumps rose up everywhere on his skin. Sweats broke out on his forehead as he sensed the change in Sogo’s smile. 

“I..I...”

Words stuck in his throat as he tried to explain. 

“That won’t do Tamaki-kun...Boys who don’t listen should be punished...right?”

“I-I-I-...” 

Sogo’s smile widened as Tamaki stepped back until his back leaned against the door. 

“I-I-Iorin!! Helppp!!!”

Tamaki’s scream faded into the thin air. Had this been a good decision at all, Tamaki thought as he accepted what was about to happen to him...

———

“Achoo!”

Iori sneezed. 

“Iori? Did you catch a cold?” - Riku asked worriedly. 

“No, I’m fine...maybe because it’s a little cold tonight”

“Make sure to look after your health, okay? I’ll be very worried if you’re sick”

Riku pulled the blanket over Iori as he laid in his futon, petting his head lovingly. Iori felt happy to be touched by the one he loved. 

“Thanks Nanase-san. I always look after my own and everyone’s health”

“That’s my Iori! I know I can always trust in you!”

_Nanase-san’s..._

Iori blushed, which couldn’t be seen in the dark. Suddenly, he felt the warmth on his head faded away, which made him feel a little disappointed. 

“That’s enough for today. Go to sleep soon, okay? Sweet dreams”

Riku stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Sweet dreams...”

Riku smiled for the last time and closed the door, returning silence to the room. Iori rolled on the sheets, his heart till couldn’t calm down. 

_I love Nanase-san...I’ve always loved him since the first time I came here...and met him..._

“I hope...things go well for Yotsuba-san too...”

That were the last words slightly slipped out of Iori’s lips before he fell into a deep slumber. 

———

The next morning, when everyone was still preparing for a new day, hasty footsteps could be heard outside. Tsumugi came charging into the room, where everyone was gathered. They were startled and looked at her confusedly. 

“Tamaki-kun! Big news!”

Tamaki, who was still half-asleep due to the lack of sleep last night, not even bothered to response. But Tsumugi didn’t mind it anyways as she was too excited. 

“Tamaki-kun! You can go to school starting tomorrow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if my writting style is quite boring though ;~;


	5. Sogo’s Acquaintance?

Tsumugi excitedly exclaimed, everyone, however, remained silent.

“W-What's wrong everyone? Are you not hap—”

Suddenly, they cheered like an uproar. 

"Tsumugi! For real?!" - Riku exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! For real!"

The elementary school where Iori, Momo and Yuki were studying was a very strict one, they'd give anyone who wanted to study there an entrance test and only accepted those passed it. However, Tamaki didn't receive any test. And that was because of Tsumugi's hard work for a whole week. She puffed out her chest in pride.

"Good job Tsumugi!" - Riku gave Tsumugi a thumb up, which she returned.

“Yes! Tama! We finally can go to school with you!”

"I'm looking forward to it, Tamaki-san"

"Congratulations, Yotsuba-san. I'm glad to have another one of my friends at school"

"Iori gets shy easily and doesn't talk much so please take care of him, okay Tamaki?"

"Nii-san!"

The kids gathered around Tamaki, happily hugging him and smiling. However, the main character, Tamaki, hasn't said any words since Tsumugi came in at all. Everyone looked at him confusedly and was shock when seeing tears rolled down on his cheeks. 

"Tamaki-kun?!" 

Sogo quickly rushed to the crying boy's side and crouched down beside him, pulling him into his arms.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt somewhere? - Sogo asked worriedly.

Tamaki just shook his head and wiped away his tears.

"I-It's just...I'm very happy. I-I've never been to school before a-and it feels like a dream"

No matter how many times Tamaki wiped the tears with back of his hands, they kept pouring out. Those were tears of joy, as Tamaki smiled the most beautiful smile. It was the first time Sogo had seen such smile of Tamaki, and warmth filled his heart. He held the boy close to his chest and pat his head slowly, slowly until he calmed down.

_I want to protect his smile, forever..._

———

"Don't go anywhere too far, got it?"

"Yes~"

The kids said in chorus and ran off to the games in the playground area in the mall.

"Although I told not go too far..." - Riku sighed as he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Sorry Riku-san. For getting you involved in this" - Sogo smiled. 

"No no it's fine! It's good to change the pace once in a while!"

What were they doing at the mall, you asked? It all started when Sogo was about to go out...

**_~ *flashback* ~_ **

_"I'll leave the rest to you, Riku-san"_

_"Sure! You can trust in me!"_

_"Then I'm going—"_

_Sogo felt something was tugging at his pants. He looked down and saw Tamaki._

_"So-chan where are you going?"_

_"I'm just buying some stuffs"_

_"Can I go with you, So-chan?" - He hold onto Sogo's pants a little tighter, but Sogo only patted his head._

_"You can't, Tamaki-kun. Stay here with everyone, I'll be back soon"_

_Tamaki puffed out his cheeks._

_"But I want to go with So-chan!" - The boy refused to let go of Sogo as he clung onto Sogo's leg._

_"T-Tamaki-kun! You're bothering Sogo-san. Come on..."_

_Riku tried to pull Tamaki out of Sogo but he wouldn't move an inch._

_"No! I want to go with him!"_

_The ruckus drew the others' attention as they ran over._

_"Riku-san! Sogo-san! Tamaki-kun! What happened?" - Tsumugi asked, looking worried._

__

_Riku turned his head around and looked at Tsumugi, nearly sobbed, pleading for her aid._

__

_"T-Tsumugi...Tamaki wants to go to the mall with Sogo-san but I can't stop him!"_

__

_Riku pointed at Tamaki, who was being held up in Sogo's arms then to calm him down. Tamaki's cheeks were flushed and still puffed out. He snuggled closer to Sogo and wrapped his arms around his neck, which made Sogo smile wryly, though he thought it was cute of Tamaki._

__

_"Are you guys going to the mall?!" - Mitsuki chimed in._

__

"No fair! I want to go to the mall too!" - This time Momo chimed in.

__

_The boys looked at Riku with sparkles in their eyes. Even Iori and Yuki, who has been quietly standing at one side, couldn’t contain the excitement on their faces._

__

_“Ughhhh...Fine..let’s all go to the mall”_

__

_Riku groaned in defeat as the kids cheered. And thus, they all climbed onto Tsumugi’s car and went to the mall._

__

**_~ *flashback ended* ~_ **

“Sorry for the trouble too, Tsumugi-san”

“It’s fine, Sogo-san!” - She looked at her wristwatch - “Ah, I need to go now. Call me when you’re finished okay?”

“Then I’ll get going too. See you later, Riku-san”

Both Tsumugi and Sogo left in different ways as Riku saw them off. Then he turned around and sat on the bench, looking at the kids playing excitedly. 

“Hahh” - He sighed - “I wish I could go in there and play too—”

“Rikkun”

“W-Woawoah!” - He nearly fell backwards because of the surprise voice - “T-Tamaki-kun you scared me!”

Riku placed his hand on his chest, inhaling and exhaling to control his breath. 

“Rikkun, where is So-chan?” 

“He’s going shopping, Tamaki-kun”

“Can I go with him?”

“N-No you can’t Tamaki-kun...”

“Why can’t I go with So-chan?”

Tamaki didn’t give up though, putting Riku in an awkward position. He couldn’t tell him that Sogo was shopping for Tamaki’s first day to school. They wanted to surprise the boy.

“U-Umm...Sogo-san is...is...” - Riku flustered - “H-He is...Ah! He is buying ingredients for today’s dinner! We want to keep it a secret so you can’t go with him!”

Tamaki looked disappointed. Riku swore, if Tamaki had had ears cat ears, he would have seen they dropped down. 

“T-Tamaki-kun, don’t be sad. Sogo-san will be mad if you’re not a good boy”

Tamaki sniffed - “O-Okay...I will be a good boy...and wait for So-chan” 

Fighting back his sadness, Tamaki returned to where the others were. Riku let out a sigh of relief. 

_Poor Tamaki. Although he looked kinda cute, clinging to Sogo all the time. I wonder what would Sogo feel if he saw Tamaki like this.._

Riku giggled, didn’t notice he was being looked at by someone far away. 

“Iorin..I’m back...”

“Oh Yotsuba-san, so what did he say? Judging from your look, the answer might not have been well”

Tamaki nodded - “Rikkun said Sogo wanted to surprise us with today’s dinner so I can’t go with him”

“I see...”

Iori took a quick glance at Riku. 

_That was obviously a lie._ \- He thought 

Iori has been observing Riku since Tamaki ran to him, of course, Riku’s face changed from panic to relieved wasn’t left out of Iori’s notice. He immediately knew that Riku was just trying to figure out an excuse for why Tamaki wasn’t allowed to come along with Sogo. 

He didn’t know the reason either. But he couldn’t ignore the sad puppy missing his owner in front of him. 

“Yotsuba-san, let’s go play with the others until Osaka-san is back”

“Allright..”

Iori offered a hand which Tamaki took it as they explored the games in the area. 

———

“Let’s see...”

Sogo looked at his checklist on a small piece of paper he wrote earlier after Tsumugi’s announcement. 

“Ah, there it is”

Sogo found the thing he needed next, placed on top of the shelves. He reached out his hand, trying to grab the product. However, it was out of his reach. Suddenly, a hand overlapping his and took it off from the shelves. Then the man gave it to Sogo. 

“Here you go. This is what you want righ—S-Sou?! Is that you?!”

That man looked surprised to see Sogo, and so did Sogo. 

“R-Ryuu?!”

“It really is you, Sou!” 

The man called Ryuu smiled brightly, looking happy as he patted Sogo’s head. 

“You haven’t grown up much in those years, have you?”

“Ryuu!” - Sogo removed the man’s hand and pouted, looked slightly embarrassed - “By the way, what are you doing here, Ryuu?”

“I’m having some business to attend nearby so I’m thinking of grabbing something to eat. That was when I met you”

Ryuu then noticed the basket Sogo was holding. 

“What are you buying, Sou?”

“..Oh, this? A new kid at our place is starting school tomorrow, so I’m buying things that he needs”

“Ah right, you’re working at an orphanage...”

Ryuu looked sad for a moment. 

“Hey Sou...why don’t you..—”

“Ah, look at the time! Sorry Ryuu, maybe next time we’ll talk more”

“Sou! Wait!”

Sogo tried to leave, but Ryuu held his arm. 

“What is it, Ryuu?”

“Here” - Ryuu took out a card from his shirt pocket and handed it to Sogo - “It’s my phone number. Call me if you’re free”

Sogo took the card from Ryuu. 

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind”

Sogo smiled and parted ways with Ryuu. Even though Sogo has gone farther and farther away, Ryuu still stood still, his eyes never left Sogo’s sight as he sighed.

“...Sou, I wish you would rely on me more...” 


	6. Cherry Blossoms

“Hahh...” - Sogo let out a sigh. 

Having purchased everything he needed, Sogo left the shopping area and returned to where the others were.

_Never thought I’d meet Ryuu...again_

Sogo took out Ryuu’s card and stared at it, letting out another sigh before putting it back into his bag. Various thoughts passed through his head when he noticed the familiar stall. 

_Oh...they’re selling King Puddings_

Suddenly, the image of Tamaki’s happy face while eating the pudding popped into Sogo’s head, bringing a smile to his face. The boy’s smile filled Sogo thoughts as he walked towards the stall. 

“Excuse me, can I have...”

———

“Hey Tama! Catch this!”

Momo shouted and threw the basketball at Tamaki, which Tamaki caught it and quickly ran towards the goal. Iori tried to stop him but Tamaki skillfully passed him and proceeded. 

Having played almost all of the games, the kids decided to play basketball next. They played 2-on-2, with Tamaki and Momo on the first team while Iori and Mitsuki on the second team, and Yuki was the referee. 

This was their third match, and surprisingly, Tamaki was very good at basketball.

“Tamaki! I won’t let you pass—Woah!”

Mitsuki defended in front of the goal but that didn’t prevent Tamaki from scoring. In his spot, Tamaki jumped up and threw the ball and it beautifully hit the goal.

“Yes!” - Tamaki cheered as he landed. 

“Nice shot, Tama!” 

Momo ran over and gave Tamaki a high five. 

“The score is 3 for Tamaki-san and Momo’s team, 0 for Iori-san and Mitsuki-san’s team” - Yuki announced the result. 

“Arghh! Tamaki! Leave us some stage!”

Mitsuki groaned while Iori just shook his head. 

“Three scores in a row...unbelievable, Yotsuba-san..”

“Hehe..” - Tamaki scratched his head, feeling a bit proud. 

“I won’t accept this! I demand a rematch!” - Mitsuki said as he pointed at the grinning Tamaki. 

“Sure! Whenever you’re ready, Mikki!”

Tamaki readied his posture when he noticed a familiar figure in the corner of his eyes. His face immediately brightened up and he smiled happily as he ran towards the exit. 

“H-Hey! Tamaki! Where are you going?!”

Mitsuki tried to chase after Tamaki but he was stopped by the younger brother. 

“Nii-san, leave him be. Look over there”

Iori pointed at the entrance and they saw Sogo, with bags in his hands, was walking towards their way. The moment they saw the white-haired man, they all let out a sigh and put on an ah-I-see face.

———

“So-chan! So-chan!”

The little boy ran passed Riku, even before he could notice, and crashed into Sogo, hugging him.

“So-chan!”

“Woah!”

The impact almost made Sogo fall backwards but he managed to keep his balance and looked at the one who attacked him. 

“Tamaki-kun! It’s dangerous to run like that—”

“So-chan! I’ve been a good boy and waited for you!”

Tamaki’s cheerfulness broke Sogo’s intention of scolding him as he smiled softly. Sogo put down the shopping bags and pat Tamaki’s head.

“Yes, yes. Tamaki is a good boy”

Then he noticed how sweaty Tamaki has become. 

“Tamaki-kun, did you play a lot?”

“I played basketball with everyone! My team with Momocchi scored 3-0 against Iorin and Mikki’s!”

Tamaki proudly puffed out his chest, confidence glowed in his eyes. 

“That was amazing, Tamaki-kun” - Sogo chuckled - “Does my little champion want any reward?”

“Reward?” - Tamaki tilted his head. 

Sogo took a small bag and handed it to Tamaki. Tamaki curiously looked inside and smiled brightly. 

“King Pudding!”

Tamaki looked at Sogo and snuggled closer to him. 

“Thanks So-chan! You’re the best!”

Then without waiting, Tamaki quickly opened the pudding and dig in. After that, the others followed Riku and also left the playground area. 

“Ah! Tama! It’s not fair to eat alone!”

Momo noticed Tamaki was eating pudding and he ran towards Tamaki, trying to take the sweet in his hands. But Tamaki quickly dodged and kept the pudding far away from Momo.

“Tama! Let me have some!”

“No! So-chan gave me this!”

Sogo stepped in between the boys and stopped them. 

“Stop it you two! No fighting over food!”

“Sorry So-chan.../I’m sorry...” - Tamaki and Momo apologized. 

Sogo gently patted their head and smiled. 

“Don’t do that again, okay? Now make up, you two”

The boys shyly nodded and did the things they were taught, and Sogo looked pleased. Then he took another bag and handed it to Momo. 

“Here are yours, Momo-kun. Make sure to share with everyone else, got it?”

“Yes! Thanks Sogo-san!”

Momo’s face immediately lit up as he took the bag from Sogo and ran to the other’s side. Tamaki looked at the boys sharing the snacks. There were candies and cookies, but not King Pudding, which made Tamaki slightly confused. 

_A-Am I the only one being treated specially by So-chan..?_

Tamaki stared at the pudding in his hands. He felt blissful as he allowed himself to think that way. He took a glance at the man; however, his gaze met Sogo’s. 

“What’s wrong, Tamaki-kun?” - Sogo smiled.

"N-Nothing!"

Tamaki's cheeks immediately burned up as he looked away and buried his face in the bottle of pudding, not daring to face Sogo.

_Tamaki-kun is so cute_

Sogo, on the other hand, couldn't tear his eyes away from how cute the boy was. A smile plastered on his face as warmth filled his heart, making Sogo forget about the troubles he's been having.

———

"Woahh!"

The next morning, all eyes were set on Tamaki, who was clutching the hem of his new uniform as he shyly looked at the floor. He was also wearing a small bag and a cap that Sogo bought for him. Tamaki was surprised and very happy when he knew the true purpose of Sogo's shopping the previous day that he couldn't help but being clingy to Sogo for the rest of the day.

"S-Stop staring at me—"

_Snap!_

Out of nowhere, Tamaki heard a snap sound as he turned around. Riku was holding a camera and taking pictures of Tamaki. Embarrassment hit him and he quickly pulled the cap down to hide his face.

"W-What are you doing Rikkun?"

"I'm capturing all of your cute moments, Tamaki-kun!"

"S-Stop! I don't need that!"

"Ehhh, but Sogo-san told me to that.. Ahh what to do! Sogo-san would be so disappointed!"

Riku pretended to whine and sob. Tamaki froze in place, colors drained from his face as he imagined Sogo's disappointment.

"Urghhh..." - He groaned - "F-Fine! But just one!"

"That's great! Look this way, Tamaki-kun!"

While Tamaki was still mentally complaining, Riku looked at Iori standing nearby and gave him a wink and a thumb up.

_Great job, Iori! Everything's going according to your plan!_

Iori received the message and smiled confidently.

_Heh, I told you so_

"It's so lively in here, isn't it?"

Sogo walked in the room, chuckling at the scene.

"So-chan!" - Tamaki excitedly ran to Sogo, wanting to show him his new appearance - "So-chan, how do I look?"

"You look very cute, Tamaki-kun"

Sogo crouched down and pat Tamaki's head.

"Tamaki-kun, did you forget to bring anything? Pencils? Eraser?"

Sogo's overprotective mode was switched on, as he bombarded Tamaki with questions, not even let the boy a second to answer.

"So-chan!" - Tamaki had to cut off Sogo - "I will be fine! Don't worry—"

"Tamaki-kun"

Sogo wrapped something around Tamaki's neck which warmed up the boy. It was a checked blue woollen scarf, which was knitted beautifully. 

"A scarf? But I didn't see this yesterday"

"I've just made it last night, it might looks bad since there wasn't enought time...Sorry, Tamaki-kun"

Tamaki shook his head furiously - "It's not! It looked very beautiful, So-chan!"

The boy's remark brought a relieved smile to Sogo's face. 

"Thank you, Tamaki-kun. I'm glad you liked it"

"But why did you make it for me?" - Tamaki tilted his head.

"Although it's spring, I wouldn't want you to have a cold. Besides, didn't you say you want a scarf like mine?"

"Ah..!"

Tamaki recalled the time he said that, since he always saw Sogo wearing a scarf whenever he went out. He couldn't help but feel extremely blissful that Sogo remembered, even though it was just a random thought of his. Tamaki bit his bottom lip, no words could describe how happy he was at the moment. He bashfully came closer to Sogo and buried his face in the man's chest, his lips slightly moved.

"Thanks...So-chan.." 

It was barely more than a whisper, but enough for Sogo to hear it. Sogo returned the little boy's gratitude with an embrace. Tamaki buried his face deeper so as to hide the blush creeping on his face. Just then, the door clicked open and Tsumugi entered.

"Is everyone ready?—Ah, Tamaki-kun! So cute!"

Tsumugi placed her hand on the cheek, admiring his cuteness. Tamaki got embarrassed and tried to hide but Sogo has already picked him up and walked towards the door.

"Let's go, everyone. Or you'll be late for school"

"Yes~"

The kids followed Tsumugi and Sogo outside, excited to have Tamaki this time.

———

"Tamaki-kun, be a good boy and listen to the teacher, okay?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Be nice with your new friends and don't fight, got it?"

Tamaki nodded again. 

The kids have already climbed into Tsumugi's car and Sogo was sitting next to the driver seat. Sogo was standing outside the window, continued lecturing him. Normally, Tamaki would find it annoying sometimes, but this time Tamaki didn't mind it, since he wanted to hear more of Sogo's voice.

"Sogo-san! He will be fine!" - Momo impatiently said.

"You're worrying too much, Sogo-niisan" - Yuki spoke.

"E-Eh?" - Sogo flustered.

"If you continue, we will be late for school, Osaka-san..." - Iori sighed.

"Sogo-san is too overprotective!" - Mitsuki grinned.

"Hehe...even the kids are teasing you, Sogo-san" - Tsumugi chuckled.

"Not you too, Tsumugi-san..."

Sogo scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Allright, have fun at school, Tamaki-kun"

"So-chan, will I meet you when school is over?"

Noticing the loneliness in Tamaki's puppy eyes, Sogo gently cupped the boy's cheeks in his hand.

"Yes, you will, Tamaki-kun"

Tamaki relaxed in the warmth of Sogo's hand, before they moved away and his cheeks felt lonely again. Then Tsumugi started the engine and drove away.

Tamaki, however, popped his head out of the window and looked at Sogo waving at them, until his figure was far out of sight. Tamaki felt sad to leave Sogo’s side, but also excited of meeting a new environment.

———

“Woah..”

They’ve arrived at the front gate of Tamaki’s new school and Tamaki’s eyes glowed with excitement. Then he and Tsumugi, Momo, Yuki and Iori climbed off the car, only Mitsuki stayed in his seat. 

“Mikki, are you not coming?”

Mitsuki shook his head and grinned at Tamaki. 

“I’m older than you guys, remember? So I’m in secondary school now”

“Ohh..”

“Tamaki-kun! Let’s go see the principal before you go to class” - Tsumugi called out to Tamaki. 

“I’m coming! Bye Mikki!”

Mitsuki waved at the boy. Tamaki hopped off the car and closed the door before following Tsumugi to the principal’s office. The others parted ways with Tamaki and went to their classrooms first. 

“Ah, Yotsuba-san. You’re be in the same class as me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Tsumugi told me that”

“Then I’ll go first. Good luck, Yotsuba-san”

Iori pat Tamaki’s shoulder and turned on his heels, walking away. Tamaki continued to follow Tsumugi. On the way, he couldn’t help but dart his eyes around, getting excited about everything. 

His heart beated loudly inside his chest as he saw kids around his age were running around and talking cheerfully. Tamaki imagined one day he could be able to make lots of friends too. 

They finally arrived in front of a door, ‘Principal’s Office’ was written on it. Tsumugi knocked on the door and a voice came out, welcoming them in. 

“Excuse me. Come on, Tamaki-kun”

Tsumugi turned the doorknob and stepped in, Tamaki quickly snapped out of his thoughts and followed her. Inside the room was an old man with a kind smile, he was sitting in a big desk with lots of paper on it. There was a small bunny on his lap, too. Tamaki thought he was probably the principal. There were also another other man in the room. He had brown hair and glasses, he was leaning against the wall, looking at some papers when he noticed Tsumugi.

“Long time no see, Tsumugi”

“It’s been a while, Yamato-san”

Tsumugi smiled back at the man who was her childhood friend. Yamato then noticed the small figure bashfully standing behind her. 

“Is that the new kid?”

“Yes” - She nodded - "Fath—I mean Principal, thank you for accepting Tamaki-kun into your school" Tsumugi bowed her head, and Tamaki quickly followed. "T-Thank you..." - He shyly said. "He's a good boy" - The principal nodded approvingly - "You don't have to thank me, giving opportunities for the young ones is the adults' responsibility"

Then he looked at Yamato.

"Nikaido-kun, could you please show Tamaki-kun the way to the classroom?"

"Sure" - Yamato came closer to the boy - "Hello, Tamaki-kun. I'm Nikaido Yamato, I'll be your teacher for this year. Nice to meet you~"

"N-Nice to meet you too, Yama-sensei"

"Yama-sensei? That's a cute nickname for me"

Yamato grinned as he messed up Tamaki's hair. 

"Alright, come with me kid. I'll take you to the classroom"

Tamaki brushed down his hair as he pouted, following Yamato.

"Good luck, Tamaki-kun!" - Tsumugi happily saw him off.

———

Yamato slip the door open and walked in, followed by Tamaki.

"Alright class, back to your seats"

Everyone scrambled back to their seats, curious eyes set on Tamaki. Tamaki rolled his eyes and spotted Iori sitting next to the window. Iori's gaze met Tamaki's as he smiled at his friend.

"Today I have an announcement. As you can see, out class will have a new member. Please introduce yourself, Tamaki-kun"

I'm Yotsuba Tamaki...Nice to meet you.."

Tamaki finished his introduction when Yamato finished writing the boy's name on the blackboard too.

"Tamaki-kun, anything else about you?"

"Anything else? Umm...I'm living at Takanashi Orphanage with Iorin, So-chan and everyone else"

Everyone's eyes in the class turned to Iori at once, with ohhs and ahhs, which made Iori feel a little embarrassed to be in the center of attention.

"I guess that's fine. Tamaki-kun, can you seat behind Iori? Oh, he is also the class monitor, so ask him if you need something”

"Yes" - Tamaki nodded and walked towards his seat.

Having settled in his new seat, Tamaki poked Iori from behind, drawing his attention. 

"Iorin. Nice to meet you again, Iorin"

Tamaki grinned mischievously, which made Iori chuckle and slightly poke Tamaki’s in the forehead.

"Nice to meet you again, too, Yotsuba-san"

The two both giggled when they heard Yamato-sensei’s command, starting the lesson.

"Ask me if you don't understand anything, Yotsuba-san"

"Got it"

Iori faced forwards, focus on the lesson. Tamaki also took out the textbook which Sogo's prepared for him and started his very first lessons.

———

**_~ *time skiped to the end of classes* ~_ **

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong..._ \- The bell ending classes rang.

"Alright class, that's all for today. Make sure to do your homework" 

Yamato-sensei announced and exited the room. Students broke out like bees, either of them chatted cheerfully or went home. Iori and Tamaki was also collecting their belongings when some students approached them.

“You’re Yotsuba Tamaki, right?”

Tamaki looked at the three boys who seemed like his classmates and grimaced. 

“Iorin, let’s go”

Sensing nothing good coming from them, Tamaki grabbed Iori’s arm, rushing him. However, they were stopped by the other boys. 

“Hey now, why the rush? We just want to talk!” - One of them said.

“Yeah! Don’t be so cautious!” - Another one said. 

Tamaki stepped back a little, shielding Iori behind him. His instinct told him that those students were not food ones. 

“What do you want?” - Tamaki almost growled. 

“Tamaki-kun, I heard that you got accepted without taking any test, didn’t you?”

The subject attracted other students’ attention as they looked at Tamaki’s way. 

“Hah?” - Tamaki looked confused, since he didn’t heard anything about it from Tsumugi. 

“Why do you look so surprised? Everyone who wants to study here have to pass the entrance test” - The first boy said. 

“Ehh? But why only him didn’t take one?” - The second one asked. 

“Or maybe he is the spoiled child of some rich—Oh wait! I forgot that he doesn’t have any parents!”

The third one said mockingly and all three broke out laughing hard. The other classmates’ expressions turned from curious to pity. 

Tamaki gritted his teeth, he was completely pushed to his edge. In Tamaki’s memories, his father was a drunk, he was the cause of his mother’s death and his separation with his sister, Aya. Tamaki wouldn’t care about that bastard, but no one can insult his mother. 

“What did you say?!”

Tamaki angrily gripped the collar of the shirt of the boy who talked bad about his mother, he was about to raise his fist but was quickly stopped by Iori. 

“Yotsuba-san! Stop!”

“Let go of me Iorin!”

“No! Yotsuba-san you can’t use violence in school—!”

Tamaki and Iori argued back and forth. Then he saw something swung at the corner of his eyes and the next thing he knew he was being pushed away by Iori. Tamaki’s eyes widened and his face went pale when he saw the painful expression on Iori’s face.

“IORIN!!”

———

_Sob...sob..._

Voices and sobbings could be heard inside the school infirmary.

“Yotsuba-san, don’t cry. I told you it wasn’t your fault” 

Iori was sitting in the bed with his cheek bandaged. He sighed. 

“B-But if you didn’t push me away..!” - Tamaki sobbed, wiping away his tears. 

“It’s fine. Look, you’re making Momo-san cry too”

Standing on the other side of the bed was Momo, who started crying a while ago due to Tamaki’s influence. There were also Yuki and Mitsuki. They all ran to the infirmary when they heard the news. Mitsuki was the first one to charge in since his brother was injured. And Yuki was comforting Momo at the moment.

“Iori...does it hurt?” - Mitsuki asked worriedly. 

“It’s itching a little but I’m fine, Nii-san. I’m glad that I took that punch for Yotsuba-san”

Yes. Iori jumped in between them when the other boy tried to hit Tamaki, and Iori took it instead. After being hit, Iori laid on the floor, holding his painful cheek. Tamaki immediately ran to Iori’s side and threw those students a death glare, which scared them and they ran away. Iori heard his name was called over and over, but the intense pain on his cheek prevented him from thinking anything else. The commotion drew the teachers’ attention as they rushed in and took Iori to the infirmary. Those boys were also caught and taken to the principal’s office to inform their parents about their behaviors. 

“Iorin! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” - Tears kept rolling down on Tamaki’s cheeks. 

“...I’ve just saved you and you call me stupid?” - Iori sighed in disbelief - “Yotsuba-san, if I hadn’t stopped you, you would have been punished like those ones. You wouldn’t want to trouble Osaka-san, would you?”

Tamaki sniffed - “No...”

Iori smiled - “I know what they did is wrong, but if you use violence, you will be the wrong one first”

Tamaki slowly nodded - “Thanks Iorin...”

Then hasty footsteps could be heard from outside. The door to the infirmary was widely opened as Riku was standing there, panting with a worried look. 

“Iori!”

Riku ran to the side of the bed and hugged Iori tightly.

“Are you okay Iori?! Does your injury still hurt?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!” - He panicked. 

“N-Nanase-san...My cheek hurts..”

“O-Oh I’m sorry!”

Riku frantically stepped away from Iori and sat on his bed, holding the little boy’s hand, which made Iori blush. 

“Iori-kun! Tamaki-kun!” 

Tsumugi was the next one to enter, soon followed by Sogo.

“Tsumugi! Sogo-san! How did it go?” - Riku asked. 

“We have met with their parents, they said they would take responsibility of Iori’s injury. I also proposed with the principal that we lower their punishment..”

“I see...”

Meanwhile, Tamaki had stopped crying; however, his gaze was on the floor. He didn’t have the courage to face Sogo after what he did. 

“Tamaki-kun”

Sogo softly called the boy, but he still didn’t look up. 

“Tamaki-kun. Look at me”

Sogo urged and Tamaki finally slowly raised his head to look at Sogo.

“So-chan...I...”

Sogo didn’t say anything, instead, he smiled and held Tamaki’s hand and led him away. 

“Let’s go home”

“S-So-chan?”

Sogo and Tamaki left the school building and walked away. The scenery was exactly like when Tamaki was driven to school since he has memorized the way; however, at a place, Sogo turned left instead of right. 

“Umm...So-chan? This isn’t the right way...”

“Don’t worry, Tamaki-kun. We can also get home this way, it’s just...I want to show you something”

“Okay..”

Tamaki obeyed, wondering what Sogo wanted to show him. After a few minutes walking, Tamaki could smell a soft and relaxing aroma in the air. 

“We’re here”

Tamaki widened his eyes, in front of him is a road with cherry blossoms on two sides of it. The pale pink flowers gently swayed in the wind, brightening the whole space with their beautiful color and sweet aroma. 

“So beautiful...” - Tamaki sighed at the beautiful scene. 

“It is, isn’t it?” - Sogo smiled - “I always come here whenever I feel down or regret about something I had done”

“You have did something bad, So-chan?”

Sogo chuckled - “Of course, Tamaki-kun. I have, and everyone has too. But the most important thing is you must know what to do after you did something bad” 

Sogo gently petted Tamaki’s head. 

“Tamaki-kun, can you tell me what happened?”

Sogo asked and Tamaki hesitated for a moment, but he made up his mind and told Sogo the story. 

“So that’s what happened...It’s true that using violence is no good, Tamaki-kun”

Tamaki felt guilty, he really should have held back his anger back then. 

“But...” - Sogo continued - “..if someone talked bad about my loved ones, I would get angry too”

Sogo looked forwards. 

“My uncle was also being laughed at by other members of my family, just because he didn’t meet their expectations. In result, he received nothing but harsh words and complaints, even after his death..”

“So-chan...” - Tamaki gripped Sogo’s hand a bit tighter, to confront him. 

Sogo felt touched at the little boy’s action, he smiled and pat his head. 

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun...You’re a strong one, you were able to stand up for you loved ones......unlike me”

The last part was barely than an whisper, and it was quickly faded away in the wind. 

“So-chan..?”

Tamaki thought he noticed some hint of sadness in Sogo’s eyes but it soon disappeared when he called out to the man. 

_Eh..? Was it my imagination..?_

“What is it, Tamaki-kun—?”

Sogo turned around to face Tamaki, but suddenly a strog wind blew by, blowing the flowers and Sogo’s hair got stuck in his face. 

“Ah..the wind...”

Sogo gently put his hair behind his ear, flowers dancing around him, some petals even fell on his hair. Tamaki’s heart beated widely as he saw this gorgeous scene, wondering how one person could be so beautiful. Something stirred inside Tamaki at that moment.

“So-chan I...!”

_...love you_

Emotions poured out, but words stuck at his throat.

“Tamaki-kun?”

“...No, nothing. So-chan, let’s go home”

Tamaki smiled and went home with Sogo. 

_I promise I will you tell you my feelings one day, So-chan..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s longer than I’ve expected QuQ
> 
> Planning on writing an extra chapter~


	7. (Extra) In The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the first extra chapter~ Thanks Mafia-san for having inspired me with this idea~  
> And I'm sorry for being late! I was going on a trip with school so I didn't have time to write! ><

“Ahh it’s raining...” - Tamaki groaned. 

The boy has been looking out the window which was blurred by the droplets of rain since the weather started to turn bad, with his face rested on the arms. It was one beautiful day and he was supposed to go on a da—I mean, go out playing with Sogo, but the plan was postponed due to the heavy rain. 

“Arrghhh...” - Tamaki groaned again. 

“...Yotsuba-san, would you mind stop whinning? It’s annoying” - Iori frowned as he was doing his homework. 

Iori and Tamaki was alone in Riku’s room. Riku would always lend his room for Iori to do his homework since he needed some privacy. Iori was studying in peace when the rain started pouring down and moments later, Tamaki entered the room due to his boredom. 

Tamaki curled his lips - “Iorinn, play with me”

“No, I’m busy. Go play with Nii-san and the others”

“Ehhh but they’re helping Rikkun with the cooking. And So-chan is taking care of the chores!”

“Why don’t you join them then?”

“...I don’t like cooking. No matter what I do, the kitchen will always turn into a big mess. Iorinnnn, pleaseeee~”

Iori sighed, Tamaki’s groaning began to be even more annoying than the sound of the rain outside. 

“I said no! Please don’t bother me anymore, Yotsuba-san” - Iori almost raised his voice at Tamaki. 

“...Fine...”

Tamaki huffed and returned his gaze to the window. The scene outside the window has turned completely white, the rain showed no sight of stopping soon. 

“Hahh...” - Tamaki let out a sigh “Iorin, don’t you get bored in the rain?”

“...Not really” - Iori answered, not putting down his pencil, earning a grunt from Tamaki. 

_Rain huh..._

Suddenly, Iori lost in his thoughts, he stopped his writing and looked at the rain.

“...It was a rainy day that day too...” - He muttered softly when a vista of the past replayed in his mind. 

———

“Mitsuki! Iori! Can you two help me?” - A woman standing in the kitchen called out. 

“Yes!” - Mitsuki and Iori chorused and ran into the kitchen. 

“Mother! What do you want me to do?”

Mitsuki hugged the woman's leg, who was his mother, his faced beamed with happiness.

“Mitsuki, can you help me whip the cream?”

“Okay!” - Mitsuki excitingly answered. 

He ran to the sink to wash his hand and quickly got into working. 

The Izumi family ran a small bakery called _Fonte Chocolat_ located in the city. With their parents were both pastry chefs, Mitsuki and Iori were soon to learn how to bake. And the former quickly got the hang of it, the latter did well too, but not well as the former. 

“Mother...” - A five-year-old Iori was looking up at his mother expectantly - “What about me?”

“Let’s see...Iori, can you help me decorate the cakes with strawberries then?” - The mother bent down and smiled at her cute son. 

“Yes!” - Iori nodded, feeling glad to be useful to his mother. 

The Izumis continued their works while talking and laughed happily. 

“Mother! I’m done!” 

Mitsuki showed his mother the cream which has just been freshly whipped, earning a satisfying smile from her. 

“Good job, Mitsuki! You’re getting better at this!”

“Hehe..” - Mitsuki scratched his cheek, feeling proud. 

“All done!” - The mother exclaimed - “Mitsuki, Iori, can you please take these cakes to your father?”

“Yes~”

The boys accepted the cakes from their mother and carefully brought it to the front store, where their father was working. 

“Father! Father! The cakes are done!” - Both of them showed the cakes to him. 

“Oh! Mitsuki! Iori! Good boys, thanks for bringing them to me”

The father patted the boys’ head lovingly and took the cakes and put them in the display. The store was small, but it was designed neatly and the interiors were decorated cutely (at which Iori loved looking). 

“Alright! Now you two, go help your mother”

“Okay!” - Mitsuki ran back to the kitchen.

“W-Wait for me, Nii-san!” - Iori quickly followed his brother. 

The peaceful atmosphere in the store suddenly appeared gigglings and chucklings, mostly from the regular customers, who have been used to seeing the little brothers running around. 

_I love Father. I love Mother. And I love Nii-san so much._

Iori’s family was not rich, but he was satisfied with being together and having happy laughters every day. 

_I wish we would be together, always..._

Iori simply wished for this small happiness would last forever........if only destiny allowed. 

———

“Thank you! Please come again!”

The Izumis’ bakery saw the last customer of the day off. Then the father flipped the sign from _open_ to _closed_.

“Let’s clean up and go home, everyone!”

“Okay!” 

The boys helped their parents, and everything went on smoothly. The father checked the lock once again and put away the key. 

“All done! Let’s go home”

Mitsuki and Iori excitedly held each other’s one hand, and their parents’ on the other one. They together walked to the parking lot nearby, hands in hands.

_Drop_

Something cold fell onto Iori’s nose. He glanced up, black clouds were gathering, gradually covered the crimson sky. More cold droplets fell down on Iori’s face, and soaking the ground.

“Uh-oh...it’s raining. Let’s hurry”

The father urged and they all ran to the parking lot. Fortunately, they’ve arrived by the time the rain got heavier, so their clothes weren’t very wet. Then they climbed onto the car and drove away.

The rain got heavier and heavier. Everything was soaked and the vision became white. The ride was quiet but comfortable, Iori was leaning against the window, listening to the rhythm of rain. 

“It doesn’t look like stopping soon, does it?” - Their father said, breaking the silence - “Oh that’s right, Mitsuki, I heard from mom that you can bake _mont blanc_ on your own now?”

“Yes! I’ve mastered it!” - Mitsuki exclaimed, proudly puffed out his chest - “I want to improve more so I can help you with the bakery!”

“Haha! Our Mitsuki is a good boy! I guess I don’t have worry when my old ages come” - The father laughed - “What about you, Iori? Do you want to help us like your nii-san?”

"..." - Iori was too focus on the rain that he gave no response.

"Iori?" - Mitsuki leaned in, poking his brother's cheek - "Ioriiii"

"Y-Yes?!" - Iori snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you not like my cake?.." - Mitsuki asked, a hint of disappointment glowed in his eyes.

"O-Of course not! I love Nii-san's cakes best! I—"

A high-pitched noise of car's brake pierced through the boy's ears, making him wince. 

"Iori!"

Iori thought he heard Mitsuki's shout when a loud crash noise occured. The next thing he knew, the world was swirling around him and an intense pain shot through his head. He lost his consciousness.

_Iori..._

Who?

_Iori...Iori..._

Who is calling...?

 _Iori...Iori...!_ "IORI!!!"

Iori immediately opened his eyes.

"Hah..hah..." 

His chest felt heavy as his lungs was grasping for air. His vision was blurred from mix of sweat and rain. It took him a while to realize Mitsuki's face was in front of his, worriedly looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

"Nii...san..?" - Iori breathed.

"IORI!" 

Mitsuki flung his arms around his brother's cold body, hugging him tightly. Tears and rain poured on his face.

"I-I'm so glad..! I've been calling you forever b..but you didn't open your eyes! Y-Your head wouldn't stop bleeding..! I..I don't know what to do...if you...you also...!"

Words stuck in Mitsuki's sobbings, he held onto Iori's shirt, tightly, so much that his knuckles turned white. 

"My..head..?—Guh!"

Iori tried to push himself up when he felt a pain at the back of his head. He weakly raised his hand to check it, and groaned when he softly touched where it hurted. Mitsuki quickly held him up and leaned him against a tree for support.

"Are you okay Iori?! Does your head hurt?!"

"I..I'm fine..." 

Iori lied, his head was still hurt like hell, but he didn't want to make his brother worried anymore. He tried to ignore the throbbing behind his head and glanced around. The scene looked unfamiliar to him, there were only dirt and trees. 

"Nii-san...where are we..?"

"I don't know...I can hardly remember anything when we fell down fr—"

Mitsuki quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, halting his sentence. 

" _fell..down..?_ " - Iori noticed the unusual behaviour though, he looked at the elder, feeling uneasy - "Nii-san...where...are _Father_ and _Mother_...?"

Mitsuki flinched. His face went pale, his tiny body trembled in the coldness of the night. The uneasiness in Iori's chest wouldn't go away, telling him that _something_ was off.

"Nii-san did...something happen? Where are Father and Mother...? Where...are they..?"

"...They..." - Mitsuki clenched his fists, biting his lower lips hard enough to draw blood.

Iori has reached his limit. The pain on his head eased a little and he could focus on his vision better. That was when he noticed his father's car not so far away from them. Despite his injury, Iori pushed pass Mitsuki and dashed towards it.

"Iori! Wait!" 

Mitsuki tried to stop the boy, but it was too late. Iori stared at the thing once was his father's car, now looked no better than a trunk. It seemed to have crashed into the tree as the head was badly damaged, all glasses broke and other parts were damaged as well. The expression on Iori's face turned horrified as he saw an arm poking out behind the opened door and lying on the ground. He immediately realized that was his mother's.

"Mother!"

Iori ran to his mother's side and saw her lying on the ground next to his father, both unconscious.

"Mother! Father!"

Iori desperately called out to his parents, but no responses were the reply for him. He grabbed his mother's hand and shuddered at how cold it was. Worst scenarios ran across his thoughts.

"M-Mother? W-Why your hand is so cold..? Father...Mother...why aren't you answering me...?"

Iori held her hand up and nuzzled his cheek against it, hot tears rolling down despite the cold drops of the rain.

"L..Let's go home like usual...We will eat Mother's delicious dishes and talk about today's works and...and..."

Iori couldn't hold it in anymore, tears streaming down, blurring his vision as he but his lips hard. Then suddenly, a hand placed on Iori's trembling shoulder. He turned his head around to find Mitsuki was looking at him.

"...Iori...let's go.."

"...G-Go..? Wh-What are you talking about...Nii-san..? What about Father and Moth—"

"I said let's go Iori!"

Mitsuki suddenly snatched Iori's hands away from their mother's amd pulled him up. However, Iori fought back.

"No! What do you mean by 'go'?! I won't go anywhere without Father and Mother!!"

Iori snatched his handaway from the elder's grip and flung them over his mother's freezing body.

"M-Mother! Father! Hurry up amd wake up...and go ho—!"

"THEY HAVE DIED IORI!!"

_Bang_

The sounds of lightning roared terrifyingly on the sky, but the words he's just heard was more terrifying. And as if it had struck him directly, his body went limp and his mind gone blank. Iori slowly turned his head around to face his brother.

"Y..You're lying...right Nii-san...?" 

The boy asked, his voice was trembling. However, the elder remained silent.

"N-Nii-san...please tell me you're lying...right...?" - He asked again, sounded desperately.

".......Iori...let's go.."

"...I..It can't be...I-I won't accept this!"

Mitsuki held out his hand but was slapped away by Iori as the younger one hugged his parents' bodies tightly, not wanting to let go. Mitsuki clenched his teeth and forcefully grabbed Iori's shoulders, yanking him away.

"IORI!" - He made his brother face him as he shouted in the rain - "THIS IS THE TRUTH IORI! OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! Father...and Mother......already...."

Mitsuki hung his head low, his grip on Iori's shoulders loosened and trembled. Seeing his brother in this state, Iori felt guitly, how could he be so selfish, he was not the only who was broken.

"...Iori" - Mitsuki softly breathed through his tears - "...Before they died...Mother told me...to take care of you...and...she wanted us to live...That's why we must kept on going...no matter what happens..."

"Mother..." 

Iori felt his muscles relaxed, the last bit of his strength was drawn out as he finally accepted the cruel truth. Mitsuki softly pulled his brother into a hug.

"...Let's go..."

All Iori could do was nod. Mitsuki took Iori's hand in his and led him away, finding the way out. Iori glanced at his parents one last time.

_Thank you...Father...Mother...I...love you so much..._

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes again, and he quickly wipe them away. He turned around, never looking back again, as he afraided that he would not be able to leave. 

Two little figures were walking under the dim moonlight. Their footsteps drifted into the ground, the loud noise of the storm as they wandered aimlessly.

———

"Woah...it's raining so hard that I can hardly see anything... Tsumugi, how far left?"

"Just a little more, please be patient Riku-san. I'm driving extra carefully in this weather"

"Sorry sorry!"

Riku clasped his hand and lowered his head apologetically, which made Tsumugi sigh. Riku returned his gaze to the scenery outside the window. Both of them had some business to do and were on the way home after stopping by a ramen shop to buy dinner for everyone.

"Hehe.." - He chuckled, couldn't wait to eat the tasty ramen - "...Hmm?"

Riku's eyes caught sight of something in the midst of the rain. It was just a brief moment, but his eyes widened when he realized that they were two kids lying on the ground.

"Tsumugi! Stop the car now!" - Riku grabbed the driver seat, startling Tsumugi.

"R-Riku-san?! What's wrong—?!"

"Hurry Tsumugi!"

Tsumugi was confused, but she still quickly stop the car by the road. Immediately, Riku got off the car and ran towards the kids.

"Riku-san?!" - She quickly followed Riku - "Riku-san! What are you doing?! You're gonna get we—!!" 

Tsumugi gasped. There were two boys covered in dirt and soaked wet, both lying on the ground, looking exhausted. Riku crouched down and held one of them in his arms.

"...He's freezing! Hey! Are you okay?!"

The black-haired boy in his arms slightly twitched his eyes. 

_...Someone is calling me..._

Iori tried to move his body, but nothing happened. He and Mitsuki had been walking for how long, they didn't know, to find the way out. Mitsuki was the one who collasped first, and Iori was very panicked and worried. He kept on walking while carrying his brother on his shoulder, hoping to find someone to help. However, he started feeling dizzy, his steps became unstable and he soon lost consciousness.

"Hey! Hey! Tsumugi! We need to take them back immediately!"

Iori somehow managed to open his eyes a little. He saw a face of an unfamiliar man. His red eyes whose color looked like his hair, was staring at him.

"Hey! Can you hear me?! Hey!"

_...An angel..? Then maybe I have....._

———

"Urgh..."

Iori slowly opened his eyes but squinted them again due to the sudden brightness. It took him a while to look around, he was laying on a white bed, inside a room decorated mainly white. On his left hand, his wrist was connect to some kind of equipment. He tried to sit up, but he felt a pain in his head. He reached his hand and touched his head, noticing that his injury was properly bandaged.

"Ah! You're awake!"

A cheerful voice came from the doorway as Iori glanced that way. Riku quickly came to the boy's side and sat on his bed.

"Feeling better? I was so shock to see you two in the middle of the rain while having such high fever!"

_Rain? Fever? Both of us?_

Iori suddenly sprung up from his bed.

"W-Woah hey! You can't move yet—"

"W-Where's my brother?!" - Iori grabbed Riku's arm, slightly trembling.

"Your brother? Ah, he is fine. Look"

Riku pointed at the bed next to Iori's and there was Mitsuki lying, sleeping soundly. Iori could finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks god...I thought we have died..."

Riku smiled gently amd helped the boy lie down on his back - "Why would you think that?"

"Because...I thought I saw..." - His voice trailed off.

_...an angel..._

"Hmm? What did you see?"

"N-Nothing. I couldn't see anything"

Iori flustered, he couldn't say such embarrassing thing. Now that he had the chance, Iori took a glance at his angel, or his savior. Beautiful red hair, cute face, the color of his eyes were the same as the hair, and on top of it was his gentle smile. In Iori's opinion, Riku really looked like an angel... _his_ angel.

Riku gently patted the boy's head, making him blush.

"My name is Nanase Riku. What about you?"

"...I-Izumi Iori..."

"Mmn Iori, that's a cute name! Iori, why were you and your brother lying in the rain?"

"That's..."

_Ah..that's right..._

Iori looked sad as he recalled his parents' death.

"...Where are your parents?"

"..." - Iori's expression turned sour.

"O-Oh, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it! I'm sorry.."

"N-No..." - He shook his head - "..They're...no longer...here..."

The memories brought tears to Iori's eyes. Seeing that, Riku pulled the little boy into his arms and stroke his back softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Mmn..."

The stroke eased Iori's tension as he snuggled closer to Riku and relaxed in the unfamiliar scent.

"Say..Iori? Do you have anywhere to go now?"

Iori shook his head.

"Then do you want to stay with us?"

"Huh..?"

"Yup! My friend is the manager of an orphanage so we can take care of your move in"

"But I don't want to trouble you..."

"It's okay!" - Riku's enthusiasm almost made Iori jumped in surprise - "Everyone would love to have you!"

Iori played with his fingers - "R-Really..?" - He asked shyly.

"Of course!"

Riku smiled brightly, and that smile melted Iori's cold heart immediately. Since his parents' death, Iori could finally feel warm again. He clutched onto the elder's shirt and buried his face into it, hiding the blush creeping on his face.

"Thank you..."

What Iori didn't notice, however, that tears have rolled down on his cheeks and soaked Riku's shirt, he silently cried until drifting into a deep sleep. Riku didn't say anything, just petting his head in return and smiled gently. The rain gradually quieted down that day.

_Nanase-san is so kind..._

"Oiiii Iorinn!"

_I'm glad I met him in that stormy day..._

"Helloo? Earth to Iorin! I.O.R.I.N!"

Iori jumped when he saw Tamaki's face right in front of his - "Y-Yotsuba-san? What's wrong?"

"You're the one who's wrong. You suddenly became so quiet and kept staring at the window!"

"O-Oh...sorry. I was thinking about something"

Tamaki grinned.

"W-What?"

"So Iorin can also daydreaming too! It's cute! You didn't move an inch bo matter what I did!"

Iori blushed, he always got embarrassed being called cute.

"Y-Yotsuba-san!" 

"Oops! The rain has stopped! I'd better go see So-chan now! See ya Iorin!"

Iori raised his fist but Tamaki quickly escaped with a big grin on his face. Tamaki couldn't wait to tell everyone about this. Iori sighed. Just then, Riku poked his head inside the room.

"Iori! I just saw Tamaki eunning out, grinning excitedly. Did something just happened?"

"...Nothing" - Iori coldly said, turning his back to Riku.

"Ehh~! Don't be so mean Iori!" 

Riku groaned, but Iori pretended not to hear it. Then Riku remembered what Sogo would always do in things like this. He silently walked towards Iori and hugged him from behind, pulling him into his laps.

"Here we go!"

"U-Uwah! N-Nanase-san! Put me down! This is embarrassing!"

"Hehe but this is what Sogo and Tamaki always do, right?"

"B-But..!"

"Iori" - Riku breathed softly into Iori's ear - "...It's been 3 years since we first met eh.."

"...Yeah"

Riku looked at Iori with a loving look as he placed his chin on the boy's head.

"You're so much better now...I'm glad I met you that day"

Iori's heart skipped a beat. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to this kind of contact or because of that confession of Riku.

"Nanase-san....I'm glad...I met you too..."

Iori only whispered, but it was loud enough for Riku to hear in a quiet room. Riku smiled happily as he squeezed the boy in his arms a little tighter. 

"Hehe I love you Iori!"

"Mmn..."

Iori leaned against the elder's chest, probably didn't have any strength left to fight due to the amount of embarrassment he received. He has been used to Riku's saying _I love you_ , because he has said that a lot since he moved in. However, hearing his crush saying that, Iori's heart couldn't help but beating faster and his face warmed up.

_I love you too, Nanase-san..._

Iori, too, wished someday he could here that _I love you_ again, but from the bottom of Riku's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the other day reading the translation of Main story Part 2 (video game) and I felt like my heart was ripped in half when Mezzo" was on the verge of disband and my beloved TamaSou were fighting ;;;A;;;
> 
> And I'm sorry! I don't like angst and sad stuffs much so I don't know if I could able to write it well ;;-;; please forgive me


	8. The Boy Meets "The Girl" (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Things written in Italic here"_ will be spoken in English~!

A few days have passed since the incident, Iori's injury has almost healed. The students who bullied Tamaki had apologized and promised not to do anything like that ever again. Tamaki, of course, still hasn't forgiven them for hurting Iori, but he did anyways.

It was another day at school, it was lunchtime, and the orphans were sitting together under a tree, enjoying their lunches for which Riku and Sogo prepared. They were all having simple bentos, today's menu were rice balls, fried eggs and octopus-like sausages. 

"Ehh?! Momocchi and Yukicchi are my senpais?!" - Tamaki exclaimed, almost dropped the fried egg he was about to put in his mouth.

"Yotsuba-san, you didn't know? They're one year older than us" - Iori blinked.

"I didn't know..."

Momo laughed - "Hehe Tama~ Your surprise face is so cute!~"

"I-I'm not!" 

Tamaki flustered and Momo took that chance to make fun of him.

"Ohh~? Are you blushing?~ How cute~~"

Momo grinned and leaned forwards, poking Tamaki's flushing cheeks.

"S-stop it Momocchi!" - Tamaki pushed the other boy's hand away while hiding his face.

"Come on! Let me see your face!~" 

"Momo, don't tease him too much" - Yuki softly sighed - "Our class is just above yours, so feel free to stop by, okay?" 

"Mmn.."

Momo was still poking Tamaki's cheek, despite the blue-haired boy's embarrassment.

"Momo"

Being warned by Yuki, Momo regained his position, grinning happily, which made Tamaki sigh. 

"By the way, Tama, is that King Pudding?"

Momo pointed at the cup of pudding next to Tamaki's bento, which no one had, excepted him. 

"Mm yeah, So-chan rewarded me, since I was praised by Yama-sensei yesterday" - He exclaimed proudly.

Tamaki's love for King Pudding has been increasing rapidly Sogo had to afraid that eating too much will be bad for his health. So he made a deal with the boy: whenever he got praised or had a high grade, he would be rewarded with a cup of pudding.

"Ehh how envious" - Momo pouted jokingly - "You two are so lovey-dovey!"

"W-We're not!" - His remark made Tamaki blush. 

"Osaka-san and Yotsuba-san seem to get along well"

_Iorin you traitor!_

"What about you, Iori-san? I saw you two cuddling in Riku's room the other day"

Iori almost choked on his food hearing Yuki's words. Just like Tamaki, his face burnt with embarrassment. And Tamaki was throwing him a devilish smirk.

"Aww look at those happy faces~ Yuki~ I'm lonely!"

Momo leaned over and hugged the silver-haired boy sitting next to him, rubbing his cheek against Yuki's. The latter chuckled and patted the former's head.

"There there Momo. Classes are staring soon so finish your lunch, okay?"

"Okay!" - He exclaimed cheerfully and continued eating the bento.

After a few more chats, lunchbreak ended and they all returned to their classroom. 

"Bye-bye! Tama! Iori!"

"See you later, Momocchi, Yukicchi"

The boys waved goodbyes to each other before parting ways. When Iori and Tamaki reached their classroom, they went to their seats and sat down, continued whatever their conversation was. Tamaki was not a very sociable person so he didn't make many friends, let alone the _rumors_ about him. Tamaki didn't care though, since he's already had Iori as his friend and Sogo by his side. Then, Yamato walked into the room and started the lessons, until the bell ending the day rang.

———

"Ah! Iori-kun! Tamaki-kun! Momo-kun! Yuki-kun! Over here!" 

A cheerful voice called out to the boys when they were walking out of the school building.

"Tsumugi onee-chan!" 

Momo's face brightened up when he saw Tsumugi as he ran towards her, followed by the others.

"Good job boys! Were today fun?"

"Yes!" - All of them said in unison and Tsumugi nodded approvingly.

Then Mitsuki poked his head out of the car's window.

"You guys are late! I'm getting hungry!" - The orange-haired boy complained, despite the fact that he was grinning.

Everyone else chuckled and got into the car, driving away.

"Nii-san, how was your day?"

"Hmm pretty much normal, like usual. Hey Tamaki! Have you been getting used to school life yet?"

Tamaki turned his head around and nodded - "Mmn yeah, it was tiring but Iorin, Momocchi and Yukicchi helped me a lot"

His remark brought a smile to everyone.

"Hehe, that's great to hear, isn't it Iori?"

The elder pat his brother's head, messing his hair.

"S-Stop it Nii-san!"

"Aww my brother is embarrassing. How cute!"

"...Oh! Tama also just discovered that me and Yuki is older than him! His surprise face is very cute!" - Momo chimed in. 

"Eh?! Tamaki, you didn't know?!" - Mitsuki shockingly exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry for didn't know" - Tamaki pouted.

"Sorry sorry! Don't be sulky, Tamaki. Anything else?"

"We also discussed about Iori-san and Riku-san _alone_ in Riku-san's room" - Yuki said that word purposely.

"Huh?!" - Mitsuki looked at his little brother - "Iori you...!"

"No, it's not!" 

Iori protested, and everyone else laughed.

"Haha..." - Mitsuki laughed so hard that tears pricked out - "You guys always have so much fun, I wish something would come to my usual life too.."

———

"You want to adopt Mitsuki!?"

Tsumugi stood up from her seat as she looked at the two foreign guests. Mitsuki was standing next to her, his eyes opened as wide as it could, blinking blankly.

"Eh?"

Let's go back to a few minutes ago...

"We're home!" 

Tsumugi entered and greeted. Soon after that, Riku walked out of the room with a troubled expression.

"Ah Tsumugi...welcome back"

"What's wrong, Riku-san? You look troubled"

"Well you see...we have guests"

"Guests?" 

Tsumugi followed Riku inside and saw two people with blonde hairs, sitting in the table. Sogo was talking to them at the moment.

"Are they foreigners?"

Riku nodded - "Yes, they are. But they can speak Japanese"

"Rikkun, who are they?"

Tamaki tugged on Riku's clothes and pointed at the guests. The other kids followed his pointing. 

"Oh, they're just our guests. You guys don't have to bother, you can go play now"

With okays and yeses, they ran inside. Riku faced Tsumugi again.

"They said they wanted to discuss something with you, Manager"

"I see...then I'll talk to them. Riku-san, please take care of the kids"

Tsumugi walked towards the foreigners, slightly bowed her head.

"Hello, I'm Takanashi Tsumugi, the manager of Takanashi Orphanage. How can I help you?"

" _Oh!_ You're the manager? _Great!_ We have something to discuss with you!" - The male foreigner smiled brightly. 

"Of course" - She smiled and looked at Sogo - "Thank you, Sogo-san. Please leave this to me" 

"Okay, call me if you need anything, Tsumugi-san"

Sogo stood up, leaving the matter to Tsumugi. The moment he walked towards the others, Tamaki ran up to him with a big smile on his face.

"So-chan!"

"Tamaki-kun" - Sogo crouched down and extended his arms, allowing the boy to plunge into them.

"So-chan! I missed you!"

Tamaki snuggled his face against Sogo's chest, making the man chuckle.

"Although it's just been half a day?"

"I'd be sad even if it were just a second. So-chan has already promised to always be by my side, hasn't you?"

Sogo blinked at how honest Tamaki was, he smiled gently - "Of course" 

He gently hugged the little boy and patted his head. Tamaki smiled in return, feeling satisfied.

 _Honestly this boy..._ \- He though at how Tamaki could make him feel at ease, even by smallest things—

"Ehhh!?"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the sudden voice, which was none other than Tsumugi's. She was standing up from her seat and looked surprised.

"Tsumugi/Tsumugi-san! What's wrong?!"

Riku and Sogo immediately ran to her side, followed by the kids.

"You want to adopt Mitsuki!?" - She asked the foreigners.

They nodded.

" _Yes!_ " - They answered in English.

Everyone else who heard the conversation was also shocked, especially Mitsuki, who opened his eyes as wide as they can stretch. 

"Eh?" - Mitsuki looked around, pointing at his face - "Me?"

They nodded again.

" _Yes_. Your name is Mitsuki?" - The foreign woman looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yes..." 

Mitsuki managed to whispered that, since he was still too stunned about what happened. It wasn't like he didn't like being adopted but the thought of parting ways with the others scared him.

"May I ask for the reason?"

"The reason? Mitsuki"

They suddenly looked at Mitsuki and called his name, making the boy jump in surprise - "Y-Yes?"

"Was it you who make this delicious cookies?"

The woman held up a cookie decorated cutely from the dish placed on the table and showed him.

"Yes...I made them yesterday"

" _Wonderful!_ " - The woman exclaimed happily - "Miss Manager, we were touched by his cookies that we want to have him at our side, at any costs. He is the one who we've been looking for"

"I-I see..." - Tsumugi was quite taken back by those words - "U-Umm excuse me, our Mitsuki has a little brother....so if you don't mind, please also adopt him"

"Little brother?"

"Y-Yes. I'm Izumi Iori..." - Iori nervously raised his hand.

The foreigners looked at Iori, they smiled.

"I'm sorry. But we only want Mitsuki" 

"I-I don't want!" - Mitsuki shouted, he was on the verge of crying - "I won't go anywhere without Iori! He's my only family!"

The boy held his head in his hands, trembling - "I...I promised her...I would take care of Iori!"

"Nii-san...!"

Iori placed his hands on his brother's shaking shoulers, comforting him. 

Mitsuki suddenly gripped Iori's wrist - "I-Iori...you don't want we to leave too, right?" - His voice sounded almost desperately.

Of course he didn't want to be away from his beloved brother, who has been taking care of him since their parents' death. Iori took a glance at the foreigners, who proposed to adopt Mitsuki.

_They seem like nice people. From the way they talk and dress, they must come from a noble family. If Nii-san went with them...he could live a happier life..._

Iori gulped. He slowly disentangled Mitsuki's fingers on his wrist and stepped backwards.

"Iori...?"

"Nii-san..." - His voice turned serious - "Please go with them"

"Iori...what are you saying...?"

"Please accept the offer, Nii-san"

Mitsuki clenched his fists - "Iori...you must be joking...right?" 

"...I'm not, Nii-san. I'll say it one more, please go with them. You'll have a better life than being with me. I'll be fine on my own" 

Mitsuki couldn't believe in his ears, he couldn't believe that his brother was saying such things to him.

"...Iori, you don't need me anymore?"

_No way_

"Yes"

_Of course there's no way I wouldn't need you, Nii-san...! But..._

"I see..." - Mitsuki looked extremely sad, feeling betrayed. He turned away from Iori and looked at the guests, trying his best to form a smile - "Thanks for your offer, I'd be gladly to become your son"

The foreigners looked delighted to hear his decision - " _Wonderful!_ We believe we can leave the paper works to you, Miss Tsumugi?"

"Y-Yes, of course... I'll get things ready as soon as possible, please write down your contact here..."

Tsumugi continued the conversation with the guests.

"...Sorry, I'm a little tired today. I'm going to sleep first. Good night, everyone..."

Mitsuki quickly exited the room. He kept his head low when he walked past Iori and the others, hiding the tears in his eyes. The door closed behind him with a thud, leaving a heavy feeling in everyone's chest, excepted the guests, of course.

"Iori..." - Riku quietly called out to the boy and held his hand.

"...I'm fine....This is for Nii-san's sake..."

Iori's small hand was trembling in Riku's big one, but the red-haired man couldn't say anything when he saw the little boy's painful expression. No one in that room was able to say a word. After that, the foreigners had their thanks and left, everyone went back to their daily activities, only without Mitsuki and the usual bright atmostphere he brought. That night, Iori returned to his place next to Mitsuki, who had been sleeping or pretended to be, no one knew, no words were spoken.

Thus, a few days later, everything was prepared by Tsumugi, and Mitsuki was ready to go with his new parents. 

"Mikki..."

"Mitsuki..."

"Mitsuki-san..."

"..." - Mitsuki turned around - "Can you guys please stop crying?!"

In front of Mitsuki was the scene of Tamaki, Momo and Yuki, the first two boys were crying hard and the last one was sobbing. It was time Mitsuki went to his new home. He was saying goodbyes to the others when they started crying.

"But Mitsuki...you're leaving us..."

"Dummy" - Mitsuki lightly knocked Momo's head - "It's not like we'll never see each other again"

"Mikki...please don't leave..."

He lightly knocked Tamaki's forehead this time - "The contract has been signed, it can't be helped"

"We'll miss you, Mitsuki-san..."

"Yeah...me too"

Mitsuki pulled Tamaki, Momo and Yuki into a tight hug respectively.

"MItsuki-kun! Everything is ready!" - Tsumugi called out to him at the entrance.

"Then..I'll be going now"

Mitsuki turned on his heels, about to leave when...

"Nii-san" - Iori, who has been standing quietly, called his name - "Nii-san, I..."

"Iori, it's okay. Riku-san has told me, you let me go because you thought it was good for me, didn't you?" 

"That Nanase-san...! He sure doesn't know how to keep secret..." - Iori let out a grunt under his breath.

"Pfft..." - Mitsuki giggled - "Iori, you should be more honest of yourself, don't let the chance slip away"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'll still be rooting for you and Riku-san!" - He gave a thumbs up, making Iori blush.

"N-Nii-san—!" 

Iori was cut off when his brother hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you, a lot"

"Nii-san..." - Iori hugged him back, tears welled from his eyes.

"Make sure to stay healthy, okay? Always smile and live happily! Tell me if Riku-san ever make you sad, got it? I'll give him a good punch in the face!"

Mitsuki raised his fist jokingly, he grinned widely but couldn't stop the tears from welling.

"Sure..." - Iori chuckled and wiped his tears - "You too, Nii-san. Please take care of yourself"

"I'm going then..."

Mitsuki smiled and said goodbye to his brother for the last time, then turned around and walked away, without glancing back.

"...I'm ready"

Mitsuki arrived at the entrace, where a cab was waiting for him. He looked at the man and the woman who would be his Mother and Father from now on and smiled.

" _Great!_ Please get on the car, Mitsuki"

Mitsuki nodded. He looked at Tsumugi, Riku and Sogo before following his new parents.

"Tsumugi-san, Riku-san, Sogo-san, thank you for having taking care of me until now" - He deeply bowed his head.

"Mitsuki-kun..." - Tsumugi used her handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

They gave Mitsuki a hug before the boy got on the car. And they drove away. Mitsuki kept staring at the place where had took him, to him it was a second home, until it was nothing but a spot on the road.

"Mitsuki, have you ever been on a plane?" - His mother asked.

"No, I haven't.."

Mitsuki tilted his head, confused at the question. But the woman just smiled instead.

" _Oh!_ Then it'll be your first time then"

"Eh?"

After a long drive, the cab stopped at the airport.

"Eh?"

Mitsuki saw white clouds everywhere. He was on a plane.

"Eh?"

After a few hours, they arrived at the destination, where he couldn't recognize at all.

" _Masters, welcome back_ "

A man in black suit was speaking English and bowing to his parents and took them to an expensive-looking car, driving away.

"Eh?"

After another long drive, they arrived at a incredible huge mansion. Mitsuki tried to looked at the top, but he couldn't.

"This will be your home, Mitsuki" - His mother said.

"Eh? EHHH?!?"

———

"Haizz......"

Mitsuki sighed. He was dressing as a butler and was going on a tour around the mansion led by the head butler. Why a butler outfit? Because it was his job.

**_~ *flashback* ~_ **

_"You'll be living here from now on, under the name of Rokuya Mitsuki" - The man, his father explained - "We'll pay all for your school fees and other things, you just need to do one thing"_

_"...And what is that thing?"_

_"That is...becoming my son's, your brother's, butler"_

_"Eh?" - Mitsuki blinked - "W-Wait wait...I'm getting confused..."_

_"Don't worry. You'll still be Rokuya's precious son. It's just that...we need someone to keep an eye on our son..." - His mother sighed - "Anyways, good luck, Mitsuki!"_

**_~ *flashback ended*~_ **

"Haizz..." - Mitsuki sighed again.

_I wonder what kind of person is this Rokuya's son._

"Mitsuki-sama"

_Me keeping an eye on him? Then maybe he's a mischievious one...?_

"Mitsuki-sama. Are you listening?"

Mitsuki snapped back to reality - "Y-Yes! I'm listening!"

The old butler sighed - "Please pay attenion, Mitsuki-sama. Although you're Masters' son, you will be Nagi-sama's butler, so you need to learn how to take care of things"

_So his name is Nagi...Rokuya Nagi.._

Mitsuki spelled the name in his head when he saw something moving in the corner of his eye.

_Hmm? A cat?_

Another noise came from the bushes around there. Curiously, and probably he was getting bored, Mitsuki left the lessons to find out about the strange noise. He pushed through the bushes and surprisingly, nothing was there.

"Eh? I thought I saw something here...—"

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back as he was flipped over, his back landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch! What the heck—!"

"... _Who are you_?"

A cold voice sent shivers down Mitsuki's spine as he looked at the person in front of him, who was pinning him to the ground. It was a young boy, probably younger than MItsuki. He stared at his beautiful features, golden hair shining under the sunlight, his blue eyes stared down at him like daggers, sending more shivers along his spine. But that death gaze soon softened, and turned surprised.

"...A girl?" - The boy switched to Japanese.

"Eh?" - Mitsuki blinked.

" _Oh!_ " - The boy suddenly yelped - "Such a beauty! God must have sent you to me from Heavens! _Thank you!_ "

"W-Wait...—"

Before Mitsuki could say anything, the other boy's face has gotten closer and their gazes met. His beautiful face made Mitsuki blush.

"Ahh...such beautiful eyes...What's your name, _my princess_?"

"Mitsuki...Wait, that's not it!"

Mitsuki pushed the blond-haired boy away and sit up, putting some distance between them. However, Mitsuki's hand was quickly caught by the other boy's and a kiss was placed on top of it. A darker blush crept onto his face.

"Mitsuki...what a cute name for a beauty like you" 

"I said..." - Mitsuki trembled in anger as he raised his fist - "I said wait! You idiot!"

_Boink!_

"Ouch! That hurts, Mitsuki!" - Mitsuki knocked the boy's head, making him groan and hold his head.

"It's your fault for not listening. Firstly, I'm not a girl. Look, I'm wearing a butler outfit"

" _Oh!_ That's true..." - The boy looked surprised for a moment, but he soon returned to his cheerful state - "I don't mind though. Since you're _beautiful_!"

Mitsuki blushed, although he didn't know much about English, he could guess that he was saying some embarrassing words due to his actions.

"I'm Izumi...I mean, Rokuya Mitsuki. What about you?"

"Rokuya? _Ah!_ You're my new brother that Mom and Dad have told me!

"Mom..and Dad?" - Mitsuki asked, his suspicion became a little clearer now that he noticed the boy's familliar features.

" _Yes_! I'm Rokuya Nagi! Nice to meet you, Mitsuki!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Sogo and Iori new UR in the game ;;;-;;; I'm so happy that I could cry


	9. The Call At Midnight

It has been a week since Mitsuki got adopted, but everyone still missed him.

_Mikki's leaving really makes me sad, although this sadness is nothing compared to Iorin's..._

"Hey Iorin...why did you let Mikki go?" - Tamaki once asked, during the school break.

"..." - Iori was quiet for a moment - "Because I think it's better for Nii-san"

"But don't you feel lonely though?"

"...Of course I am...but it's fine, if it's for Nii-san" - He smiled softly.

"Ehh..." - Tamaki breathed - "You're so strong Iorin"

 _I understand the pain of being apart...but I don't think I can smile again if I were him._ _I have closed my heart to everything since the day I got separated from Aya...it was So-chan who opened the door to my heart..._

_That's right, everything will be alright as long as So-chan is here, always._

_———_

"Hmm..." 

Riku was sitting in the living room, crossing his arms while holding a pencil in his right hand. A frown appeared on his face as he was busy thinking about that night's dinner menu. Sogo was sitting opposite him, he was checking on the expenses of that month.

"Hey...Sogo-san, how much can we spent on dinner?"

"Not too expensive. But I guess we can spend a little, you want to make something to cheer up Iori, don't you?"

"Haha yeah...am I that obvious?" - Riku scratched his cheek awkwardly and Sogo nodded - "But is that really okay?"

"What do you mean, Riku-san?"

"I mean, you had quite a troubled expression on your face while reading those documents earlier"

"Well...to be honest" - He sighed softly - "We're a bit tight this month"

"I see...should I call _him_ for help again?"

"That's not necessary. I guess I should find some part-time job, we shouldn't bother _him_ too much, right?" - Sogo smiled awkwardly.

"But Sogo-san! It's not good to work too hard! You remember what happened the last time you overworked yourself, don't you? You collasped!"

"That's...because I was careless. This time, I'll be more careful—"

"Then I'll find a part-time job too!"

Riku suddenly stood up from the chair and grabbed Sogo's shoulders, which made the white-haired man flinch.

"R-Riku-san, you know it's impossible with you health condition!"

"...I know" - He lowered his head - "But I want to do something too...I don't want to be a burden to everyone and...I wish you would rely on us more, Sogo-san!"

Riku looked at Sogo with sad eyes, almost teary, which made Sogo fell a little guilty.

"Riku-san..." - Sogo smiled wryly as he placed his hand on top of Riku's - "I'm sorry, I..." 

"So-chan! I'm hom—" 

The door to the living room was flung open as Tamaki entered. He froze at the scene of Riku holding Sogo, leaning close over the table.

"S-So-chan..? Rikkun..? What are you two doing...?"

Colors drained from the boy's face and the adults quickly pulled away, putting some distance between them. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"O-Oh look at the time! I didn't realize it was this late!" - Riku laughed, trying to break the awkward atmosphere - "I-I must go shopping for dinner now! See you later!"

Having said that, Riku quickly grabbed his coat and ran towards the doorway.

"...Nanase-san?" - Iori blinked confusedly, he was walking behind Tamaki when he saw Riku ran out of the room.

"...Oh! Iori! Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's go!" - Before Iori could understand what was happening though, he was led away by the hand.

"W-Wait Nanase-san?!"

The too left the building, running passed Yuki and Momo on their way.

"Isn't that Riku-san and Iori?—Eh, Tama, why do you make that grim face? Do you have a stomachache?" - Momo tilted his head and looked at Tamaki, who was puffing out his cheeks.

"...Nevermind" - Tamaki groaned.

"...?"

Tamaki ignored the other boy's confusion and walked towards the drawers, putting away his bag.

"Tamaki-kun?" - Sogo approached the boy from behind and placed his hand on the small shoulders, but that still didn't make the boy turning around.

"T-Tamaki-kun? What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

The boy finally turned his head around and looked at the man - "So-chan, dummy"

"Finally back, oh I'm so tired..." - Tsumugi walked in after that and blinked at the weird atmosphere in the room - "Eh? Did somthing happen?"

She asked and Yuki and Momo just shrugged their shoulders, shaking their heads.

———

"N-Nanase-san! Please wait up!"

Having been running for a while with Iori, Riku came to an stop.

"Hah...hah..." - He inhaled and exhaled deeply, grasping for air - "S-Sorry Iori...did I startle you? Haha..." 

Riku looked at the boy and smiled sheepishly. 

"...At least let me put away my bag. It's heavy" - He sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry! Let me carry it then!"

Riku tried to take the bag away from Iori, but the boy pushed his hands away.

"It's okay, I can carry it—"

"No! Let me!" - The red-haired man puffed out his cheeks childishly, at which Iori was taken back.

"F-Fine..."

Iori handed over his back and Riku gladly accepted it, smiling brightly.

"Hehe good boy, Iori!"

 _...Does he even aware of his age?_  - Iori quietly sighed when Riku, without warning, grabbed his hand, making him blush.

"Let's go, Iori!"

The man's face beamed happily as they walked away. Iori, on the other hand, wanted to protest but he decided to let himself drown in that small warmth he's been longing for. The boy, however, didn't know he also unconsciously tightened his grip on the larger hand.

They were browsing through the vegetables shelves when Riku asked - "Iori, is there anything you want to eat today? I'll make it for you!"

"Eh? Why me, of all people?" 

".....W-Well I kinda want to make your favourite dishes today!" - Riku flashed him a smile; however, Iori frowned.

_Huh...how suspicious..._

"...Nanase-san don't tell me you want to cheer me up after Nii-san left?"

Riku froze.

_Bingo._

"W-What are you talking about, Iori? I just simply want to spoil you today?"

"Nanase-san" - He chuckled softly - "You're a bad liar"

Riku's heart skipped a beat seeing Iori's smile, which he hasn't seen since Mitsuki left - "Nothing can get past you eh, Iori?" - He sighed disappointedly.

"...I want to eat Nanase-san's omurice..." - He whispered.

"Eh?" - Riku blinked at the boy - "My omurice?"

"...Can't I?"

Iori looked like he's been embarrassed enough already, he turned his head away. Riku's beamed with happiness as he smiled brightly.

"Of course! I'm glad that my omurice became one Iori's of favourite dishes!"

"I-I didn't say that it was my favourite...!" 

Iori protested, but Riku's mind was at somewhere else at the moment as the man looked at the ingredients for his omurice. The black-haired boy sighed and followed Riku, the corners of his lips slightly curled up.

———

"Do you guys got it?" - Sogo asked the kids.

"Yes!" - Yuki and Momo said in unison.

Tamaki, who has been sitting silently on the couch since he was sulking and hugging the cushion, he looked at the others.

 _Oh...that's how it is._ \- The blue-haired boy thought.

"Tamaki-kun, is that okay with you?"

Sogo suddenly turned his gaze towards the boy, startling him.

"Y-Yes.. So I just need to do something to cheer up Iorin?"

"That's right" - Sogo nodded, he felt relieved that Tamaki finally spoke to him "Can I trust you to that?"

"Of course! But you must buy me King Pudding after this!" 

Sogo chuckled - "Okay okay, I'll buy you a lot if you do well"

"Really?!" - Tamaki's eyes shone brightly - "It's a promise then!"

"Yes, it's a promise" 

Sogo came closer to Tamaki and hooked the boy's pinky with his, forming a promise. The latter threw the cushion to the side and plunged into the former's chest, wrapping his arms around the former's neck and hugging him tightly.

"So-chan is the best!"

Sogo smiled warmly and hugged the boy back. Then they heard Tsumugi's cheerful voice from behind.

"A small party to cheer up Iori-kun...! How exciting!" - She clasped her hands together - "Yuki-kun! Momo-kun! Let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay, Tsumugi-neechan!"

The three of them exchanges high-fives and went off somewhere.

"Tamaki-kun, we should get started too—" - Sogo was about to leave but Tamaki tugged on his shirt, holding him back - "Tamaki-kun, what's wrong?"

"So-chan...my chest hurts"

Sogo immediately became pale - "A-Are you okay, Tamaki-kun?! Should we go to the hospital—?!"

"That's not what I mean! I mean..." - He clutched his shirt - "...Mikki left recalled me of the day I got separated from Aya...and my chest hurts whenever I thought of it..."

Tamaki took a deep breath as he continued - "B-But it's even more hurt when I thought of the day I could get adopted too...! So-chan...y-you won't abandon me, right?"

The boy looked up at Sogo with teary eyes. His grip on the man's shirt became tighter as his voice sounded desperately. How could Sogo say no to such a face. His heart ached inside his chest as he pulled the boy into a loving embrace.

"Of course I won't! I'll never abandon you!"

"...Really?"

"Yes, really" - Sogo gently wiped Tamaki's tears with his thumb while caressing his cheeks - "I've promised to always be by your side, haven't I?"

"Yes..." 

Tamaki nuzzled his cheek against the elder's hands, letting their warmth gradually spread out, warming up both his body and soul. It took him a while to calm down, until Tsumugi and the others called them for help.

Soon after that, Riku and Iori returned, with bags of groceries in their arms. Riku explained to the others that Iori had figured out their plan, which he was scold by Tsumugi and Sogo for letting the surprise slip. The red-haired man apologized with tears in his eyes, Iori comforted him and told that he was fine with it, so everyone continued with their works. Riku tried his very best to make the most delicious omurice, in order to make up for his mistake. Thus, their plan went on smoothly and Iori's mood became much better. He felt very blissful to have friends like them. After all the fun, the kids grew tired amd sleepy, so the adults escorted them to their cozy sheets, ending an exhausting day.

"G'night So-chan..." - Tamaki made a big yawn and closed his eyes, quickly drifting into dreamland.

"Sweet dreams, Tamaki-kun" - Sogo gently pulled the blanket up to cover the boy, then he also closed his eyes.

———

"...It...Sogo-san...again..."

"...Why.......How........Who?..."

_...Who is talking?_

Tamaki rubbed his eyes tiringly as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"...So-chan...so noisy... Eh? So-chan isn't here..."

The boy looked at the space next to him, where the white-haired was nowhere to be seen. He saw the door to his room was slightly opened, the hallway lights were on and there were voices coming from outside, including Sogo's. Curiously, Tamaki climbed down the bed and went outside, walking towards the source of noises.

A few minutes ago...

"....Sogo-san...! Sogo-san...!..."

Riku entered Sogo's room and gently shook him, carefully not to wake Tamaki up. Sogo rolled over and frowned, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"....Riku-san? What's wrong...it's almost midnight already..." - Sogo breathed, his voice sound weird from being waken in the middle of his sleep.

"...I'm sorry...but it seems like _those things_...Sogo-san, they...came  _again_..."

Sogo's half-lid eyes widened immediately. He had a complex expression on his face when he heard the announcement. He took a glance at Tamaki, who was still sleeping soundly.

"...I got it. I'll go with you"

The white-haired man quietly got up and followed the other man to the living room, where Tsumugi was waiting with a letter in her hands. Her face looked sad when she noticed Sogo.

"Sogo-san...this is..."

Not needing Tsumugi to finish what she was saying, Sogo took the letter from her and read it. A deep frown appeared on his face and his hands fripping the letter trembled.

"Again...this has been the fifth time since Sogo came here already..." - Riku clenched his fists - "How could he go and trouble his own son like this..!"

That's right. Those letters were none other than from Sogo's father, Osaka Soushi. He sent those with different contents, but all of them was used for _one_  purpose, to give financial and other difficulties to where Sogo worked, Takanashi Orphanage, to make him return.

"...I'm sorry..." - Sogo lowered his head and gripped the letter tightly in his hands - "....Maybe I shouldn't be here after all..."

"Don't say that, Sogo-san/Sogo-kun!" - Tsumugi and Riku snapped at him, making him jumped in surprise.

"You're important to us, Sogo-san! You're a part of our family!" - Riku said.

"That's right! Please don't say such thing like you're a burden to us!" - Tsumugi's voice was shaken, she was on the verge of crying.

"Riku-san...Tsumugi-san..." - Sogo felt guilty to having made Tsumugi sad - "I'm sorry..."

"Please stop saying sorry Sogo-kun. You should be more confident in yourself.."

"...and rely on us more, Sogo-san, didn't I tell you that?" - Riku added.

Sogo looked at his feet, both feeling guilty and happy - "...Thank you, Riku-san, Tsumugi-san..."

"...All right, I'll contact the President for help" - Tsumugi wiped her tears and took out her phone.

"M-Me too! I'll call him too!" - Riku also quickly took out his phone.

While the other two was looking at their phine contact, Sogo read the letter again. His stomach stired, although he's been told not to worry many times, he couldn't help but blame himself for being the reason of the whole situation. Whilst Sogo was having a heavy mind, the phone on the drawers suddenly rang. He glanced at the clock, it was midnight and the phone was ringing.

_Who could possibly call at this time of night...?_

He thought it may be someone's joke and tried to ignore it, but the ringing echod annoyingly in his head. He grumpily walked towards the phone and picked it up.

"...Hello. This is Takanashi Orphanage, if you have business with us, please call again in the mor—"

_"...Sou"_

 


	10. Tamaki's Vow

_"...Sou"_

Sogo froze, he almost dropped the phone the moment he recognized the voice on the other side.

"R..Ryuu...?" - He asked, his voice was shaken and it was noticed by the others.

_"Yes, it's me...Sou. How are you...although this isn't the right time to ask"_

"...What do you mean? And how did you call me...?"

_"Since you never contact me although I gave you my phone number, I found out the number of the orphanage where you work instead... Put that matter aside, Sou, did you receive the money?"_

"...What?"

Sogo blinked, he couldn't understand what Ryuunosuke was talking about at all. Money? What money? His questions, however, was answered when he heard a loud gasp from Tsumugi.

"Tsumugi-san! What's wrong?!" - He quickly looked at Tsumugi, who was staring at her phone with wide eyes, hands trembling and mouth opened, wanting to say something.

"T-T-T-T-This is....!" - Her voice was shaking, it couldn't worked properly at all. 

“Tsumugi?!—W-W-Wha—!” - Even Riku standing next to Tsumugi was shocked after looking at her phone screen then.

“Tsumugi-san! Riku-san! Is everything alright?!” 

Sogo started to feel more anxious. Maybe his father had sent another menacing mail, putting more pressure on him and Takanashi Orphanage. What should he do? Maybe he should leave this place after all—

“S-Sogo-san...! S-Someone from T-Tsunashi Company has just donate us f-fifty million yen!!"

_Thud!_

The phone in Sogo's hands fell down onto the drawers with a loud thud, rolling down and hanging against it. Sogo's face was as white as his hair then, the words, once again, echoed annoyingly inside his head. He felt dizzy as the world was spinning around him.

"...Wh..What..?..." - He leaned against the drawers for support and placed his hand over his forehead, rubbing his temples to ease his headache.

_"Sou! What's wrong?! What was that noise?!"_

Ryuunosuke's worried voice could be heard in the phone, snatching Sogo out of his thoughts. His body, however, was still shaking from the shock as the man slid his hands long the drawers, searching for the phone. Having found it, he slowly put the phone to his ear and took a deep breath.

"...Ryuu, wh..what is the meaning of this?!" - He slightly raised his voice.

_"This..? Ah, you mean the money? You're having some difficulties, aren't you?"_

"...How do you know?" - Sogo held his breath.

_"Hmm...let's just say that I have a wide information network"_

"...Take it back" - He said firmly - "I don't need your help"

"Sogo-san!" - Tsumugi gasped - "But this is a very big opportunity for us!"

"Ryuu, I'll say it again, please take your money back. I don't need your help—"

_"..Help?" - Ryuunosuke chuckled - "I didn't say I want to help you. I just donated to your organization, didn't I?"_

Sogo flinched, he was unable to talk back with that reason. 

_"Heh...I knew you wouldn't accept my help if I told you"_

Sogo bit his lips frustratingly - "I'll definitely pay you back, Ryuu. Thank you for your generosity. Please, have a good night—"

_"Sou, wait"_

Sogo intended to hang up the phone but Ryuu stopped him in his tracks.

 _"...I'm sorry. You still haven't forgotten about what I told you, have you?" -_ His voice sounded sad - _"I..I just want you to rely on me more, Sou, I—!"_

"...So-chan?" - Tamaki's sleepy voice came from behind Sogo.

———

_So-chan's voice is coming from the living room...What is he doi—?_

"—what is the meaning of this?!"

Tamaki jumped, he heard Sogo shouting.

"S..So-chan..?"

Sensing something was off, the blue-haired boy walked towards the source of that horrified voice. Luckily, the door was slightly opened, Tamaki peaked through the gap and saw Sogo standing there, holding the phone, a hint of surprise mixed with anger glowed in his eyes. He kept watching the man from his spot, his chest tightened at the sight of Sogo's sad face.

_So-chan...why are you making that face?_

Sogo's face turned more sour as he kept talking with whoever on the phone. Unable to look at it anymore, Tamaki pushed the door and stepped in.

"...So-chan?" - Tamaki's sudden voice made the man flinch.

"Tamaki-kun...?" - Sogo widened his eyes and looked at Tamaki, who was standing at the doorway, rubbing his eye - "Tamaki-kun, what are you doing here..?!"

_"Sou..?"_

Tamaki's presence completely draw Sogo's attention away from the person on the phone. The boy got closer to Sogo and hugged his leg.

"Sooo-channnn, let's go back to sleep..." - Tamaki looked at the man with puppy eyes.

On the other side of the phone, Ryuunosuke heard a childish voice, close to Sogo. He blinked confusedly.

_"Sou? Who is that?"_

"T-Tamaki-kun, please wait a moment, I'm talking right now—"

"No. I want So-chan to sleep with me"

Tamaki puffed out his cheeks and clung to Sogo - "T-Tamaki-kun...!"

_"Sou? Are you still there—"_

"I'm sorry, Ryuu! Good night!"

_"S-Sou wa—"_

_Click!_

Sogo put down the phone and let out a sigh, looking at the boy who was clinging to him like a koala then. He crouched down and gently pulled Tamaki away.

"Tamaki-kun, sorry I woke you up"

"So-chan, is something the matters? You don't look very good"

"Ah..." - Sogo blinked, feeling guilty that he let his emotions affected the boy. He quickly put on a soft smile - "...Sorry I made you worried, Tamaki-kun. But everything's alright, so let us adults take care of everything, okay?"

Tamaki's chest tightened even more, seeing Sogo's restraint smile.

"So-chan..I..!—" - He tried to say something but Sogo quickly pulled him into his arms.

"...Please, Tamaki-kun"

Tamaki couldn't either see Sogo's expression or help him solve his problems. 

 _Why am I so useless?_ \- He thought. What can he possibly do for the man in front of him?

Tamaki felt guilty, blaming himself for being being useless. He looked at his tiny hands, which couldn't do anything other than giving Sogo a soft pat on the back.

"...Let's sleep, So-chan"

Sogo let go of the boy and nodded, smiling - "Sure, Tamaki-kun"

Thus, Sogo said goodbye to Riku and Tsumugi, then he returned to his room with Tamaki. Curling up back inside the bed, Sogo quickly drifted into a deep slumber while holding Tamaki close to him the whole night. His body was warm; however, the hands holding Tamaki's hand were _cold_.

_...I want to grow up...faster...so that I won't see So-chan's sad face anymore..._

Gripping the larger hands in his, Tamaki placed small kisses on those cold hands, wanting to warm them up. However, with his current strength, he couldn't. 

That night, Tamaki vowed, he will _protect_  Sogo, at any cost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, isn't it? ;;v;;  
> Sorry if it's not good at all..


	11. Decisions

"Soooo-channn!"

"Ahh!"

Sogo almost dropped the small bowl in his hand, his back arched back when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist tightly. Fortunately, the soup in the small bowl Sogo scooped out for tasting hasn't spilled. He sighed in relief.

"T-Tamaki-kun! Please don't scare me like that!" - He scoled the person behind him, without turning around to know who it was.

"Hehe" - Tamaki grinned - "Sorry sorry~"

"Geez, although you're turning fifteen this year, that childish part of you never changes"

Sogo unconsciously leaned against Tamaki's chest as he's been too familiar with the boy's warmth for seven years. Yes. It has been _seven years_ since Tamaki came to Takanashi Orphanage and he has become a third-year junior high student.

Sogo was wearing his usual clothes, bonus with a purple apron as he was cooking in the kitchen when Tamaki got home from school, still in his uniform. It wasn't the first time Tamaki had surprised the elder like that.

"Well..I'm still under your care" - Tamaki rested his head on Sogo's shoulder, since he was as tall as Sogo then - "So-chan, I'm home..."

"...Welcome home, Tamaki-kun"

Hearing the familiar words, Tamaki smiled satisfactorily.

"So-chan, where are Rikkun and the others?"

"Riku-san is helping Tsumugi-san at her office at the moment. Yuki-kun and Momo-kun are having club activities after school, they called me earlier, saying that they'll be back late"

"...So it's just me and you eh?" - Tamaki said under his breath, with a mischievous smirk.

"Eh? Did you say something—?"

"Not—thing!" - Without warning, the teenager nuzzled his nose against the man's hair and took a sniff.

"So-chan, you smell so sweet..did you change the shampoo?"

"Hmm?" - Tamaki's breath felt ticklish on Sogo's ear - "No? I still use the same one as before though..."

"Is that so? Let me check again" - He leaned in even closer and whispered in the man's hair.

"Haha, that tickles, Tamaki-kun..!"

Sogo squirmed in Tamaki's arms while chuckling. He tried to break out but his attempt was prevented as the boy tightened his embrace around the man's waist. Tamaki hand slowly slid across Sogo's stomach.

"So~chan—"

"—Ahem!"

A loud cough could be heard across the kitchen. Both Tamaki and Sogo turned their heads around to see a frowning Iori, clearly looking annoyed. Iori and Tamaki's school is pretty near their home, so in order not to bother Tsumugi every morning anymore, they walked instead. The boys, of course, went home together, but Tamaki seemed to have completely forgot about Iori's presence.

"...Yotsuba-san, Osaka-san, please refrain yourselves from doing improper things in the public"

Scenes like those actually have become a regular for him and the others, but it was his duty to prevent things from going...too far.

Iori's remark made Sogo flustered as he stepped away from Tamaki in a hurry, putting safe distance between them - "S-Sorry..."

"Tch...almost..." - The blue-haired boy clicked his tongue - "Iorin, consider the mood next time!"

"Yotsuba-san...why don't you hold back yourself next time instead?" - He sighed.

The boys glared at each other, which Sogo confused - "The mood? Holding back? What are you guys talking about?" - Sogo tilted his head.

"...Nevermind" - Tamaki sighed - "...Hmm? I smell something burning"

"Ahh! My soup!"

Sogo finally remembered about his soup, he quickly turned down the fire and stired the pot. Iori noticed the white-haired man was cooking and the suspiciously red soup he made, his face immediately turned pale.

"O..Osaka-san...y-you cook today..?"

"Yes, since Riku-san is busy" - Sogo took a sip of the soup and nodded approvingly - "Mmn, this tastes fine"

Sogo continued his cooking while humming happily. Iori felt dizzy all of a sudden as he placed his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples.

"Iorin, why are you making that face?" - Tamaki peered into the black-haired boy's face confusedly.

"......You'll find out, soon"

"...?"

Tamaki couldn't understand what the other boy meant. Just then he heard the clicking sound of the door, followed by Riku's voice.

"We're home!" - Riku and Tsumugi entered.

"Welcome back, Nanase-san, Takanashi-san." - Iori greeted with a soft smile before leaning in, whispering in the red-haired man's ear with a worried face - "...Nanase-san, do you know that Osaka-san is...cooking today?"

"...Unfortunately, yes. That's why I bought these!" - Riku held up the bags in his hands, all of them was milk, and a lot of them - "There's more in Tsumugi's car!"

Iori stared at the amount of milk he bought, slightly relieved that Riku has prepared them.

"Ohhh Rikkun. Are we having a milk party today?"

"Nope! These will be our saviors for tonight!"

"...Hah?"

Just as Tamaki was being confused, the door opened again and Yuki and Momo stepped in.

"Finally home! Ah~ I'm so tired!" - Momo raised his arms over his head, stretching them - "..Oh? Riku-san~ What did you buy?"

Momo came closer to Riku, followed by Yuki; however, his bright smile froze the moment he saw they were full of milk.

"R-Riku-san...don't tell me..."

Momo blinked, receiving a nod from Riku and Iori, he sighed. Yuki patted his head in sympathy. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became heavy as everyone was gloomy, except Tamaki.

 _Weird. It's just So-chan's cooking, why are they making a fuss?..._ \- The blue-haired boy thought.

...Or that was what he _had thought_.

———

"Y-Yotsuba-san! Please drink it slowly!"

"Oh no! Oh no! Tama's face is all red!"

Iori and Momo was panicking around Tamaki, who was chugging down mile, bottle after bottle. Tsumugi was sitting somewhere, grasping for air and Riku has already passed out on the floor.

"Tamaki-san...do you need another—"

Yuki asked him whether he would like another bottle of milk, but before he finished, Tamaki had snatched it away from Yuki’s hands without saying a word and drank it in one gulp.

"Ack! My tongue is burning!"

The reason to this mess was when dinner was ready and Sogo laid out the soup.

"I've made a lot, so please eat a lot!" - Sogo smiled brightly.

"Y-Yeah..." - Everyone, except Tamaki, answered awkwardly, staring at the soup in from of them.

"...God, please watch over me..." - Momo mumbled something, mentally bracing himself.

"...It's just soup. Why are you guys so restless about it?" - Tamaki glared.

"...Yotsuba-san, good luck"

"Tama...I'll pray for you, too!"

"Tamaki-san, don't worry. We're all in this together"

Iori, Momo and Yuki gave him words of encouragement respectively.

"Argh! I don't understand what you guys are talking about! It's just soup! There's nothing wron———!!"

Tamaki ate a spoon of Sogo's soup. The first second, his tongue was on fire. The second one, his tongue became nump and lost its sensation. The third second, he felt his body hear rose and started to feel dizzy.

It. Was. Too. Damn. Spicy.

"Gahhhh! Water!!"

Tamaki felt like he could breath out fire since it was too spicy. The others quickly gave him milk to ease the pain. That was how he ended up drinking a dozen of milk. Tamaki has never been a fan to spicy food, let alone this dangerously spicy soup!

"Hah hah..." - The blue-haired boy panted heavily, sweats pouring on his forehead like rain. He couldn't feel his tongue anymore.

"Was it that spicy, Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes! What the hell did you put in this?!" - Tamaki snapped.

"I'm sorry..." - Sogo lowered his head apologetically - "I'll finish it myself...Sorry.."

Sogo put on an awkward smile, but Tamaki still noticed his disappointment. The boy looked at his plate still full of soup and gulped. He snatched the spoon and scooped it into his mouth.

"Yotsuba-san/Tama/Tamaki-san!!"

The others stared at him shockingly. Tamaki gulped, enduring the pain as he kept eating spoon after spoon, while drinking milk, of course. In no time, his plate was completely empty.

"S..So-chan's soup is d-delicious! T-Thanks for the food!" - His voice started cracking and sounded weird, but he still looked at Sogo and flashed him a big grin.

"Tamaki-kun..." - He wiped his pricking tears, feeling touched by the boy's kindness - "Thank you...you're so kind"

Tamaki smiled despite his insides were screaming. The hot and spicy were killing him, but maybe it was worth to make Sogo happy, he thought.

However, it was a valuable lesson for Tamaki for the rest of his life, _do not let Sogo cook_ , never again.

———

A few months later... Spring came, summer was long over, autumn passed by and winter returned to the sky of Japan. Tamaki was at school, listening to the teacher’s announcement.

“...A survey?”

Tamaki looked at the piece of paper placed in front of him which his teacher had just handed out.

“This is a survey to see which highschools are you guys planning on applying to, so that we can give you best advices” - The teacher explained - “Please fill in the form as soon as possible, the deadline will be the day after tomorrow. That’s all, you may go home”

“Stand up” - After Iori’s command, the class stood up and greeted the teacher before he left the class.

That year, as well as other years, too, Tamaki was in the same class of Iori, or you could say that Iori was stuck with Tamaki for the whole time. Things hasn’t changed much, Tamaki’s only friend in class was still Iori. And Iori was still chosen as the class monitor, of course, with his talent of management.

———

“We’re home!”

“Ah, welcome back, Tamaki-kun, Iori!” - The boys walked in and were greeted by Riku, who was doing the chores.

“Tamaki-kun? You’re back?” - Sogo peaked his head in from the balcony, holding a basket of laundry.

“So-chan!” - Tamaki’s eyes lightened up like a kid with his new toy when he saw Sogo as he ran towards the man and hugged him from behind - “So-chan! I missed you!”

“Yes yes, I missed you too, Tamaki-kun” - He chuckled.

Riku and Iori paid no mind to the two, as the scene they cuddling has been too familiar.

“Iori!” - Riku opened his arms, grinning cheerfully - “Do you want to do that too?”

The man’s innocent question brought a shade of red over the younger’s cheeks. He turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

“Please don’t be ridiculous, Nanase-san. We’re not kids anymore. It’s embarrassing” - He huffed.

“Awww...I missed my old Iori, he’d always let me cuddle him...It was so cute” - Riku rolled his eyes disappointedly - “..Hmm? What’s that in you hand, Tamaki-kun?”

Riku noticed the piece of paper Tamaki has been holding for a while.

“Oh, this is our school’s survey. They want us to write down the name of the highschool we applying to”

“Ah..” - Sogo breathed - “That’s right...you guys are going to highschool next year”

“Time sure flies...Iori, Tamaki-kun, are you planning on going to the same highschool as Yuki and Momo?” - Riku asked.

“Hmm...yes, that’ll be a lot more convenient. What do you think, Yotsuba-san?”

“Same school as Yukicchi and Momocchi? Sure, I’m in” - He gave a thumbs-up - “Speaking of which...Yukicchi and Momocchi are having club activities today too? They’ve been back home late for a week now..”

“Yuki-san and Momo-san...if I remember right, they’re in a music club and they’re going to have a small concert, so they have to practice hard” - Iori explained.

“Ehh...that sounds tough...” - He groaned.

Sogo giggled and stepped out of the boy’s embrace - “Tamaki-kun, aren’t you interested in any clubs?”

“Well...I was interested in the dance club, or the basketball club but...”

“But?” - Sogo tilted his head.

Tamaki scratched his cheek awkwardly - “...Don’t laugh at me, ‘kay?”

“Of course I won’t” - He nodded.

“...I want to use that time to study harder...” - He said shyly.

Sogo blinked in surprise, Tamaki, who has been not interested in studying could say those words - “Aha..” - A small chuckle escaped his lips.

“Ah, So-chan! You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Tamaki blushed and softly pinched the elder’s cheeks. The boy, too, didn’t think of a day he would try studying.

“Ahaha...I’m sorry..please stop...” - Sogo stopped Tamaki’s pinching - “I don’t think that’s a bad reason, can you tell me why?”

“Because...”

_...I don’t want too see the distress expression on your face whenever that letter came anymore, So-chan._

After the night he vowed he would protect Sogo, Tamaki once _accidentally_ found out about threatening letters, which caused nothing but troubles for his Sogo.

“...I want to become a famous person, maybe a doctor, or a lawyer, that way I will make a lot of money, so that I can help you and find Aya”

Tamaki’s determination surprised everyone.

“Tamaki-kun...” - Sogo smiled gently and patted his head - “Thank you...you’re such a good boy, but don’t worry about me”

Tamaki felt hurt. Another reason why he has tried so hard that was...

_I want to become a dependable person on whom So-chan can rely..._

“...Easier said than done though” - He sighed - “Although I tried many times, I still can’t understand what I can’t understand...I’m not smart enough like Iorin, always have the highest scores”

He threw a glance at the black-haired boy, earning a cough from him.

“Yotsuba-san, your grades are not half bad, you know....Nanase-san, why are you looking at me with sparkles in your eyes?”

“My Iori is so clever! I’m so proud of you! Although you never told me about your achievements...” - Riku sobbed, covering his face with both hands.

“N-Nanase-san..! P-Please don’t cry..!”

Watching Iori getting all flustered, trying to calm Riku down, Sogo and Tamaki laughed.

“Looks like we have two young potentials here”

Sogo smiled proudly, but his smile soon turned wryly at some reason. It wasn’t, of course, unnoticed by Tamaki.

“...”

———

Later that night, Sogo, Riku and Tsumugi were sitring in the livingroom, looking over their finances.

“...It arrived again?” - asked Sogo.

Tsumugi nodded.

“...It sure came more frequently recently...” - Riku sighed.

“Thanks to Tsunashi-san’s regular donation, we managed to pull it off...but with this rate...” - Tsumugi said nervously.

“...We won’t have enough for both Iori-kun and Tamaki-kun to go to highschool...” - Sogo finished the sentence no one wanted to accept.

“Well...” - Tsumugi gulped - “...We can afford for one of them only but...”

“That would be unfair for the other...Ahh! This is so troublesome!” - Riku messed up his hair in frustration.

Three of them sighed.

“...Then use that for Iorin”

Sogo gasped and quickly turned around - “Tamaki-kun...! Why are you here..?”

“Let Iorin go to highschool. He’s much smarter than me, more talented than me. It would be a waste for a talent like him”

“But what about you...didn’t you say you want to become famous and make a lot of money?”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t have to go to highschool to make money. I can find a job, or become a professional dancer, something like that!”

Tamaki smiled, his smile was bright and innocent; however, it made Sogo only more painful to look at.

“Tamaki-kun...” - He looked at the boy, almost desperately - “There...There might be another way, so let us take care of it—”

“There’s no other way, So-chan”

Tamaki said firmly, the words resonated inside Sogo’s ears. The boy placed his hands on the elder’s shaking shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug.

“...I’ll be fine, So-chan”

_...as long as you’re here, I can do anything, for you, So-chan so...please smile for me..._

“.....”

Sogo remained silent, knowing that he couldn’t say anything in this situation. He could only blame himself, for not able to _protect_ Tamaki...

———

“.....”

Sogo sat quietly on the edge of his bed, watching the peacefully sleeping boy in front of him as guilty pricked his heart.

_...Is there really nothing I can do for Tamaki-kun...?_

The white-haired man gently put the boy’s hair sticking to his forehead to the side and patted his head.

“...Mmn...” - A low groan escaped Tamaki’s lips.

Sogo flinched.

“...King Pudding....more...zzz..”

The boy mumbled in his sleep, smiling, probably dreaming about King Pudding again. That innocent face brought a smile to Sogo’s lips, warming his heart.

_Tamaki-kun..._

Sogo couldn’t sit still anymore, he gently stood up, carefully not to wake up the boy and walked towards the desk. He reached for his bag and opened it in order to find his phone. There might be some way if he searched, he thought.

_Ah, there it is..._

Sogo reached for his phone; however, he noticed a small card inside his bag. Curiously, the man took it out and looked at it.

“...! This is...” - Sogo breathed.

That was Ryuunosuke’s number.

He stared at the card, troubled. His gaze moved towards Tamaki, memories of the earlier even came back to him, gripping his heart painfully tightly. Holding the card in his hand, Sogo bit his lips before grabbing it along with his phone, putting on his coat and quietly went outside.

“Hahh...”

Sogo kept walking, he has always been weak to the cold, but he needed it to cool his head then. He unconsciously wandered to his favorite spot, where the cherry blossoms danced beautifully in the spring, which were left with nothing but dried branches then.

He looked at the trees, the sky, the coldness of winter made his breath turned visible. His gaze then dropped to the phone in his hand. He smiled. He held it to his ear.

———

In a dimly lit room, which was decorated beautifully with elegant and expensive interiors, a man with brown hair walked out from the bathroom, with a robe around his body, his well built chest was exposed. The brunette used a towel to dry up his wet hair. Water rolled down his neck, to his collarbone, to his chest.

“Ah...”

He let out a tiring sigh as he plunged himself down on the soft sofa. He rested his hand against his forehead, listening to the relaxing melody played on his CD player. His peaceful moments, however, was abrupt when the sound of his phone ringing pierced through the room.

“Who could possibly call at this time...a strange number?”

The brunette looked at his phone screen, receiving a call from a stranger. He picked up and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

_”........Ryuu?”_


	12. “.....I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a change in the chapter’s tittle since it was too long QAQ I have to divide into two parts now

_”......Ryuu?”_

“Sou...?” - Ryuunosuke immediately sprung up from his seat - “Why are you—Ah....”

The brunette suddenly widened his eyes, as if he has just realized something. He slowly sat down on the sofa again.

“...Calling me like this, you finally decide to come to my help, right Sou?” - He spoke with a low tone, his expression was serious.

 _“.......”_ \- Sogo remained silent, only his heavy breathing due to the cold was heard through the phone.

“Sou? Are you outside? You know you can’t stand the cold!” - He slightly raised his voice - “Where are you? I’ll go get you—”

 _”...Ryuu”_ \- He finally spoke again - _”I’m sorry for suddenly calling you this time of night...but you’re right. I want you to help me with something...”_

Sogo’s voice sounded serious, which Ryuunosuke has never heard before.

“...Then, what is it?”

 _”...Ryuu, can you...ugh...”_ \- He paused - _”...can you...take Tamaki-kun under your care?”_

“Tamaki...?”

 _The name sounds familiar..._ \- The brunette was pondering when he recalled an event in the past in his mind - _Ah...Sogo called that name the night I called to his place..._

_”...Ryuu?”_

Sogo’s voice snapped Ryuunosuke back from his thoughts - “Ah..yes, I’m sorry. I was thinking about something. Then, what do you mean by ‘take him under my care’?”

Actually, Ryuunosuke has already slightly understood what Sogo meant. However, he wanted the other man to say it, for confirmation.

_”I...want you to ask your stepfather, Tsunashi-san, to adopt Tamaki-kun...”_

Ryuunosuke wanted to ask for the reason, but he stopped in his track when he heard Sogo’s shaking voice - _”I’m..I’m sorry...I know this is a hard request, but I don’t know who to ask except you so....Ryuu...please....”_

The brown-haired man was made speechless, he couldn’t believe in his own ears. Did he just hear Sogo say _please_? Did the man really just beg for his help? As far as he’s known, Sogo never asked for help, always taking all the responsibility to himself, which made Ryuunosuke angry sometimes. Yet, that Sogo was here, with a shaky voice, he...

_...asked for someone’s help, from the bottom of his heart. Then that means, that boy, Tamaki was..._

“...Alright”

_”...Eh?”_

“I’ll ask Tsunashi-san tomorrow morning. Tamaki-kun, isn’t it?”

 _”Y-You will?”_ \- His voice sounded excitedly - _”R-Ryuu, thank yo—!”_

“On one condition though”

_”One...condition...?”_

“Yes. I want you to...go on a date with me”

 _”A date...”_ \- Sogo fell into a long silence before continuing - _“...Is that really all you want?”_

The brunette chuckled - “You know I never want to put pressure on you, Sou. Please don’t think me as a bad person. Being asked for help by you has already made me happy enough”

_”Ah...my apologies. That was rude of me”_

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’ll send you the time and the place later, so please let me take care of everything”

_”Alright...please help Tamaki-kun. He—Ah...I’m sorry, I’ve said too much..” - Sogo whispered - “Sorry again for having troubled you this late...Good night, Ryuu”_

_Beep_

Sogo’s voice was cut off after a small beep. After he had hung up, Ryuunosuke threw his phone on the sofa and let out a loud sigh, holding his head.

“Sou...he was crying...” - He bit his lower lip, recalling the man’s shaky voice.

_...To make Sou this concerned...I wonder what kind of person is that ‘Tamaki’._

Ryuunosuke picked up his phone again and searched his contacts.

_“Yes? How can I help you, Ryuunosuke-sama?”_

After a long wave of ringing sound, a voice spoke on the other side, seeming to be a servant due to his respectful way of talking.

“I’m sorry for troubling you this time of night but I want you to find information about an orphan boy from Takanashi Orphanage, his name is Tamaki”

 _”An orphan boy, you asked...?”_ \- The servant was kinda taken back at the strange request.

“Just do as I say, please. I want as much information as you can find about him before tomorrow morning, understood?”

_”...Yes, I’ll search for him right away. Please excuse me, Ryuunosuke-sama. Rest well”_

Having politely said, the servant hung up, leaving the brunette alone again in the quiet room. He sighed again, his sigh faded in the air.

———

“.....” - Sogo stared at his phone, droplets of tears fell onto the screen which had longed turn off - “...Tamaki-kun...maybe..maybe...this is the only way...”

The man stood in silence, his lonely figure wasn’t noticed in the veil of night.

———

“Mmn...morning already...?” - Tamaki slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes - “Hmm? So-chan isn’t here...”

The sheets where Sogo was supposed to sleep was cold as Tamaki placed his hand on it, a proof of no one lying on it for a long time.

_So-chan disappeared...Don’t tell me, something happened again..?!_

He thought some bad thing might had happened to Sogo, the boy immediately spring up from the bed and ran outside.

“So-chan!”

“...Eh? Tamaki-kun?”

Sogo was sitting on the couch in the livingroom, holding a mug of coffee in his hands. He blinked confusingly at the blue-haired boy, who was standing at the doorway, in a messy state, shouting his name.

“So-chan! Did something happen?!” - He suddenly ran to Sogo’s side and grabbed his shoulders, making the man jump in surprise.

“N-No? What’s wrong, Tamaki-kun?”

“I-Is that so...” - The boy let out a sigh of relief - “Y-You weren’t there when I woke up so I thought something bad happened to you again...”

Sogo blinked for a few times before his lips curled up into a small smile, somehow wryly - “Sorry Tamaki-kun...I couldn’t sleep well last night so I woke up early”

That was a lie, of course. Sogo didn’t sleep at all. After the conversation with Ryuunosuke, for how long no one knew, Sogo went back home at the rise of the sun, in a freezing state. He sat alone in the livingroom, drinking hot coffee to keep him awake and warm his dry throat.

“Ah...” - Tamaki threw himself onto the couch next to Sogo and laid his head onto the elder’s thigh - “...So-chan dummy...you should have told me sooner...”

“...Weren’t you the one charging in here and making a fuss?”

Sogo softly sighed and put down his mug on the table. With free hands, he ran them through Tamaki’s soft hair, treating it like something precious.

“.....I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun...”

“Hmm..?”

Tamaki glanced up, noticing Sogo was looking at him. The elder had a apologetic look on his face, he was smiling gently while stroking the boy’s head lovingly. Now that he had the chance, Tamaki noticed that Sogo’s eyes were a bit red, his eyelids were also swollen. He reached out and touched the man’s cheek, softly traced his thumb along his swollen part.

“So-chan you...—”

“Ah, that’s right. Do you want some coffee, Tamaki-kun? Or you’d rather tea instead?” - He asked while gently held the boy’s head and placed it on the couch so that he could stood up and went to the kitchen.

“...I don’t like coffee. It’s bitter” - Having lost his pillow, to be specific, his favorite, Tamaki pushed himself up and sat on the couch, frowning at his disappointed.

“It’s tea then” - Sogo chuckled and faced the kitchen counter to make the tea.

Tamaki took a glance at the elder, thinking about his swollen eyes.

_Maybe he didn’t get enough sleep...?_

With a big yawn, he noticed Sogo’s mug left on the table, it was half drank. An idea popped up in his mind as he scooted closer to the mug, placing his lips on its edge, where still had traces of Sogo’s, while the man was occupied.

“Sorry for the wait, here’s your tea—What’s wrong, Tamaki-kun? Why are you grinning?”

Sogo soon returned with Tamaki’s King Pudding mug in his hand, he tilted his head slightly seeing Tamaki holding his knees up to his chest and grinning to himself.

“Hehe~ Nothing~ Thank you, So-chan!”

Tamaki happily accepted the mug from Sogo and took a sip, the relaxing smell of the tea filled his nose. Sogo also sat down in his seat and picked up his mug, resuming his drinking. Seeing that scene, the blue-haired boy couldn’t help but smirk mischievously.

_I got an indirect kiss with So-chan, hehe..._

Tamaki felt blissful in his own fantasy, he couldn’t get that smirk off his face, which made Sogo look at him confusingly.

“...Oh. Osaka-san, Yotsuba-san, good morning. You two sure woke up early today”

Iori, who has changed into his uniform, entered the room. Following him were Yuki and Momo, who have also in their uniform, except for the sleepy face of the latter.

“Good morning, Sogo-san, Tamaki-san. Come on Momo, wake up”

“...Mmn huh? ...Mornin’ everyone...zzz” - He tried his best and fell asleep again right on the spot.

“Good morning” - Sogo greeted back while Tamaki kept silent.

“Yotsuba-san? What’s wron—” - Iori went around to look at Tamaki’s face but he flinched seeing the smirk on his face - “...Actually, forget it. I don’t want to know what you did”

“Ah...!” - Sogo suddenly remembered something as he shook Tamaki’s shoulders - “Tamaki-kun! You haven’t gotten changed yet! Go wash your face now!”

“Hmm So-chan? Sure”

He stood up and left for the bathroom. The boy was surprisingly obedient that day, which confused Sogo.

“Since Nanase-san hasn’t woken up yet, I’ll take care of breakfast today”

Leaving a sigh, Iori went to the kitchen and put on his navy blue apron, making sandwiches for breakfast. The black-haired boy mentally prepared a whole speech for Riku, after he woke up.

———

“I’m going, So-chan!”

“Have fun at school, Tamaki-kun” - He smiled.

Tamaki cheerfully waved his arms over his head and walked away with Iori, with skips in every steps.

“Yotsuba-san, you seem incredibly happy today...Did something good happen?” - Curiosity finally won over him.

“Something happened...? It’s a secret!” - Tamaki grinned and Iori just shook his head.

_Hehe, today is gonna be a good day!_


	13. Mute Confession

“Uuuuhhh....” - A low groan was heard in a corner of the room.

“...R-Riku-san...are you okay—?” - Sogo looked at the shadow of the red-haired man, curling himself into a ball in the corner.

“No, I’m not okay at all!” - He suddenly stood up, making Sogo jump - “Iori is so mean! Lecturing me for a whole _thirty minutes_ just because I was _five minutes_ late!”

Riku unleashed his frustration and curled up in the corner again.

“If it hadn’t been for school, he would have scolded me for the rest of morning...” - He sighed - “Oh God! Please return the cute little Iori who got embarrassed easily to me—!”

“That’s impossible, Riku-san” - Riku’s pray was cut off by Sogo.

“...I know right...” - He hung his head with tears in his eyes.

The other man chuckled - “But doesn’t that mean he cares a lot about you?”

“You think so...?”

“Yes. Tamaki-kun sometimes scolds me for skipping meals or working too much too...” - He smiled awkwardly.

“But you two are different....” - He sighed again - “...By the way Sogo-san, about what Tamaki-kun said last night...What do you think?”

Riku’s eyes darted around nervously, since they were talking about a sensitive subject.

“About that...” - Sogo’s smile also disappeared, but it soon came back after a few seconds - “We’ll do as he said. We’ll use that money for Iori”

“Sogo-san?!”

Riku stood up and looked at the man, his ruby orbs widened.

“W-What are you talking about?! What about Tamaki-kun?!”

“I...will take care of Tamaki-kun, so please don’t worry”

Sogo said, the smile he wore never left his face, though it didn’t suit him at all.

 _Ring ring_ \- Sogo’s phone suddenly rang. He checked it and saw a message was sent to him, from _Ryuu_.

“Ah, I’m sorry. Please wait a moment” - He turned away and read the message.

> **Ryuu**  
>  I’m sorry for messaging you this sudden, but I’ve talked about what we discussed to Tsunashi-san and gotten his reply.  
>  So about the condition, let’s meet up at the town square at 11 a.m, if that’s fine with you. We can talk about this when we meet.

Sogo glanced at the clock. It was 8 o’clock then, so he had three more hours until the _date_ with Ryuunosuke.

> Sure. We’ll be meeting at 11 a.m, at the town square then. Thank you, Ryuu.

He replied and put away his phone. Then he faced Riku again.

“Sorry, Riku-san. I have something to do today so you don’t have to wait for me”

“H-Huh!? Sogo-san?!” - Before Riku could understand what was going on, Sogo had already left the room - “Geez...what was that about?”

———

It was 10:55, five more minutes until their meeting. Sogo dressed up warmly, wrapping his neck with his scarf and arrived the destination. He wanted to arrive earlier; however, Ryuunosuke has already been standing there. 

“Ryuu!” - Sogo ran to his side - “I’m sorry, were you waiting long?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve just also arrived..” - He looked at Sogo up and down, chuckling - “You haven’t changed at all, always look so warm and comfy in winter”

“Haha...you know I can’t stand the cold...” - Sogo smiled wryly - “Ryuu, about that...”

The white-haired man fidgeted with his fingers and the other man immediately understood. He wated to talk about _that_ matter. 

“...Sou, you must be hungry by now, right? Let’s go, I know a good place nearby”

“Eh..? Ah, yes, let’s go..”

Ryuunosuke held out his hand. 

“Ryuu?”

“Give me your hand, Sou. This is a _date_ , right?”

“...I thought you said you won’t force me?” - He glared at the brunette. 

“Haha, this is one rare chance in a life time, I wouldn’t want to let it slip, would I?” - He laughed - “Sou, here”

Sogo hesitatingly held out his hand, but it was grabbed by Ryuu’s. 

“Alright, let’s go” - He softly smiled and pulled the man closer. 

Sogo, however, keep a considerable distance between them and followed the brunette with a slightly slower pace. 

After a while, they arrived at a small cafe. It was designed cutely, giving a relaxing atmosphere as it was surrounded by nature, trees and flowers. Sogo couldn’t help but feel overwhelm. 

“Wow...this place is beautiful...”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, I love it” - Sogo looked at Ryuu and smiled, which he hasn’t since they met, making the man’s heart skip a beat. 

“I knew you’d like it” - The brunette slightly cleared his throat. 

“I thought you’d take me to a...more high-class restaurant though...” - He looked at the ground awkwardly. 

“You don’t like those, do you?” - He pat Sogo’s head - “Sou, I want you to enjoy to your fullest today, so this is the perfect choice”

“Ryuu...thank you” - He whispered, his eyes, however, glowed with a slight sadness. 

“Let’s go inside”

Sogo nodded and walked in after Ryuu. The inside was decorated cutely too, like the outside. It was warm, with relaxing music. They found themselves a nice seat next to the window. Ryuu chose it because it was close to the heater to warm Sogo and he could look at the beautiful scenery outside too. They ordered and chatted while waiting for the food. It was quite awkward at first, but they soon talked more as time passed. 

“Sou” 

“Hmm?” - Sogo was playing with the straw of his drink while looking out the window and listening to the soft melody of the cafe - “What is it?”

“About your request, I talked to Tsunashi-san this morning, after the meeting”

Sogo stopped circling the straw with his fingers and straightened up his back, he looked at the man opposite him with serious eyes - “Then? What did Tsunashi-san say?”

“He said yes” - Ryuu’s answer made Sogo shocked - “Surprising, isn’t it? I didn’t think he would accept that easily...or perhaps it was because I made quite a scene in front of him and the others...haha...”

He scratched his cheek awkwardly and Sogo knew he did something ridiculously - “Ryuu, what did you do?”

“It was nothing, I—” - He gulped as Sogo’s serious eyes pierced him - “I-I might have been pleading and bowing too much...”

“R-Ryuu! Why did you—” - Sogo suddenly stood up. 

“Shh! You’re too loud!” - Ryuu quickly clasped his hands over the man’s mouth, to prevent him from raising his voice. 

“Ah...I’m sorry...!” - He realized his impoliteness and sat down again - “But still...you don’t have to go that far for me...”

“It’s fine. From the bottom of my heart, I...was very happy when I received a call from you, Sou. Because, you finally need my help with something...” - He moved his hands to Sogo’s cheeks and caressed them gently - “Sou, I l...”

“R-Ryuu! Everyone is looking...!”

The brunette’s loving actions attracted other customers’ attention. The starings brought heat to Sogo’s cheeks as he felt embarrassed. 

“Ah..I’m sorry” - Ryuu disappointedly removed his hands away from the softness he felt - “By the way, Sou, what is your reason?”

“Well...” - Sogo told everything and Ryuu listened to him carefully - “...And that was what happened”

“I see...—S-Sou?! Why are you crying?!”

Ryuunosuke got panicked when he saw tears rolling down on Sogo’s cheeks. 

“I-I’m sorry...I-I just, I’m very glad that you helped me..! Honestly, I didn’t know what to do if you refused my selfish request..!” - He sobbed and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. 

“Sou...” - Ryuu took out his handkerchief and gently wiped Sogo’s teary eyes. 

“R-Ryuu..! You’ll dirty your handkerchief!”

“It’s okay. I’ll wash it later”

“Don’t” - Sogo took it from Ryuu - “You can’t do that. I’ll wash and return it to you”

The brunette smiled softly seeing Sogo tucked his handkerchief into the pocket. He felt glad that Sogo’s noble side hasn’t changed at all. 

“Ah right, can you tell me about that boy, Tamaki?”

Sogo looked at the other man with a suspicious look - “Why do you ask me? I believe, Tsunashi Company’s heir, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, had already found everything he needed”

“Pfft...” - He chuckled - “...Can’t expected less from my _childhood friend_ , you’re right, I’ve gotten almost every information about him, but there must be something I can’t know, right?” 

Sogo rested his chin on the hand, pondering - “...Tamaki-kun is a good boy, he may be very childish and short-tempered sometimes, but he is really kind”

The white-haired man unconsciously smiled as he recalled his memories with Tamaki - “...He’s a very shy boy but he always say what’s on his mind. Talking to Tamaki-kun always warm my heart..—”

“Sou, stop” - Suddenly Ryuunosuke stopped the man, making him confused - “That really is valuable information but it isn’t what I want to know”

The brunette positioned himself and looked into Sogo’s eyes seriously. 

“Sou, _what is Tamaki to you_?

———

“Sensei, here”

At the end of the day, Tamaki and Iori went to the teacher office to turn in the surveys. 

“Oh, Yotsuba-kun, Izumi-kun! Thank you for giving me these—Yotsuba-kun? Why is your paper blank?” - The teacher showed Tamaki’s survey, on which hasn’t been written anything. 

“Oh, that’s because I won’t go to highschool”

“What?!” - Both Iori and the teacher who heard it gasped. 

“Izumi-kun, you two live together, right? Do you know anything about this?”

“N-No..! This is the first time I had heard about this...” - He looked at the blue-haired boy“l angrily - “Y-Yotsuba-san! What are you talking about?!”

“Huh? I said, I won’t go to highschool—”

“Don’t be ridiculous! It’s not time to joke—!”

“It’s not! Because I’m not joking!”

Both boys raised their voice and glared at each other, making a fuss in the office. 

“Forget it! If you’re too lazy to write then I’ll do it for you!”

Iori borrowed a pen from the teacher and was about to write down the name of the same highschool as his when his hand was yanked away by the wrist. 

“Ouch! What are you doing, Yotsuba-san?! Let go!”

“I should be asking that! I said I won’t go to highschool!”

The two of them kept arguing back and forth.

“N-Now now you two...stop fighting. You’re troubling the others” - The teacher scolded, stopping them. 

“I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! - Iori bowed his head. 

“Sorry...” - Tamaki followed the other boy. 

“It’s fine” - The teacher looked at Tamaki - “Yotsuba-kun, you must have your reasons, am i right?”

“Yes” - He nodded. 

“...I understand. I’ll be taking these then, you may leave now”

“Yessir” - Tamaki bowed his head and left the office. 

“W-Wait! Yotsuba-san!? Please excuse us!” 

Iori quickly bowed too and chased after the other boy. 

“Yotsuba-san! I said wait!”

Tamaki finally stopped walking and faced Iori - “Iorin?”

“Don’t ‘Iorin?’ with me! Please explain the meaning of this!”

“So troublesome...” - Tamaki scratched his head, sorting out his words in the simplest way - “In short, only one of us can go to highschool”

“H-Huh?! What do you mean, one of us?!”

“Like I said...we don’t have enough money for both of us to attend highschool, so you go, Iorin”

“Y-You must be joking, Yotsuba-san...”

“No, I’m not”

Tamaki look into Iori’s eyes seriously, which Iori knew he wasn’t lying. 

“But then...what about you, Yotsuba-san?” - He clenched his fists. 

“I’ll be fine. You’re smarter than me so you should go. Besides, you also want to help Rikkun, right?” - He patted Iori’s shoulders, who was looking defeated - “Don’t worry, don’t worry! I still have So-chan with me!”

He grinned widely - “Let’s go home, Iorin”

“Alright...”

Iori followed Tamaki back to the classroom to collect their things before going home. Iori, however, couldn’t lift the weight he was feeling in his chest. They didn’t say a word while walking down the streets they took everyday to get home. 

It was quite dark already since they helped out the teacher at school. Tamaki walked beside Iori, the former was grinning while the latter was depressed. 

“...Yotsuba-san, you look happy for someone who should be feeling sad in this situation” 

“Hmm? Should I?” - He tilted his head - “I don’t need to feel sad if So-chan is with me”

Tamaki smiled again, thinking about Sogo. He held his scarf to his nose, which was the one Sogo gaved him when he was small, and breathed in it. Although it was quite short then, Tamaki never forgot to put it on whenever the weather was cold. 

Just then, he caught sight of a familiar white figure. He immediately turned his head around and saw Sogo on the other side of the road.

_So-chan? ..Eh? Is he going out with someone?_

It seemed like Sogo was walking next to someone. Tamaki tried to figure out who it was, but he couldn’t see well from that distance. He only saw a tall figure, he couldn’t see his hair since the person was wearing a wollen hat. Sogo was talking and chuckling happily, which slightly annoyed Tamaki. 

“So-chan—!” - He tried to called out to Sogo, but stopped in his tracks. 

His eyes stretched as far as they could, he felt like his heart has stopped beating as his breath became heavier, words stuck in his throat. With a hand on Sogo’s waist, the other man leaned down as their faces met. 

“So...chan...?”

A lie. That was a lie. Tamaki thought he might have been seeing things. No, Sogo wasn’t kissing that man. _His_ Sogo wouldn’t kiss someone else beside him—

“Yotsuba-san?”

Iori softly shook Tamaki’s shoulder, snapping him back to reality. The blue-haired boy inhaled deeply, he almost forgot how to breathe. 

“Yotsuba-san..? Are you okay? Your face is white as a paper” - Iori looked at him with a concern look - “Is there something over there..?”

Iori glanced at the direction Tamaki was staring at, but his vision was blocked by the other boy. 

“I..It’s nothing. Let’s go home, Iorin...”

Tamaki grabbed Iori’s wrist and quickly pulled him away, making him confused at how fast his expression changed in just a few seconds. 

“Y-Yotsuba-san? Eh—?” - Suddenly, something cold and wet hit Iori’s nose - “Ah...it’s snowing...”

———

“Really? Did Kotaro really do that?” - Sogo asked, looking surprised. 

“Yes, he and Kounosuke ended up fighting, so Soutaro had to stop them” - Ryuu sighed. 

Sogo chuckled - “I’m glad to hear your brothers are doing fine” - He casted his gaze downwards, a hint of loneliness glowed in his eyes - “It’s nice, having a family like yours. I guess every day would be fun...”

“Sou...”

Suddenly, Ryuunosuke grabbed Sogo’s waist and pulled him in. He closed his eyes, however, instead of feeling the familiar softness of lips, he felt something else. The brunette opened his eyes again and saw Sogo has used his gloves to block his kiss. 

“Ryuu, you can’t”

“Right...this won’t do..” - He sighed and let go of the other man - “Sorry..”

“It’s fine” - Sogo smiled awkwardly - “Thanks for taking me to all kind of places today. It was fun”

“...Sou, how about I treat you some drink?”

“Eh? But I can’t bother you any further...” - He waved his hands, but it was quickly held by Ryuu’s. 

“It’s fine. Come on, let’s go”

Ryuunosuke led Sogo to a small quiet pub inside a beautiful building. 

“It’s been a long time since I last went to one of Tsunashi-san’s hotels”

“It’s _my_ hotel now, he gave me this one to manage”

“Oh, congratulations Ryuu” 

“It’s not that a big deal...”

They went to the counter and sat down on the chairs, a kind-looking man turned around and greeted them.

“Welcome, Ryuunosuke-sama and—Oh? You are...!”

The old man looked at Sogo with shocking expression, which Sogo also noticed and smiled wryly. 

“Please, you’re bothering my guest. Can you bring us two special cocktails, please?”

“Yes, Ryuunosuke-sama. I apologize for my rudeness, please wait a moment”

The old man bowed and started preparing their drinks. 

“Ryuu thanks...and, umm, may I ask the cocktail...”

“Don’t worry, it’s fruit cocktail, it doesn’t have much alcohol”

“Oh” - Sogo sighed - “That’s good to hear. I’m not very good with alcohol haha...”

“......” 

Ryuu stared at the white-haired man, slightly tightened his fingers which were entwined together, a shadow glowed in his eyes. 

———

“Urghh....no more...”

Sogo groaned, his head hung lowly while his arm was plunged over Ryuu’s shoulder for support. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be like this when you’re drunk...”

Ryuunosuke turned the doorknob and walked in, after closing it with a thud and a click, locking it. He carefully guided the drunk man who was stumbling with his steps to the king-sized bed, gently placing him on it. 

The brunette took off his face coat and hat, putting them on the stand while Sogo was rolling on the bed, groaning, his face turned red from all the drinking. 

Ryuu walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge, his hand gently caressed Sogo’s cheek while the other one was unbuttoning a few buttons of his own shirt. The brunette moved his hands to Sogo’s, removing his clothes, starting from his scarf. 

_...How many did he put on himself though?.._ \- He thought. 

After a while, his winter clothes were all discarded on the floor, leaving only his shirt. 

“Mmn...” - Sogo groaned again and turned his head to the side, the pale skin on his neck was shown. 

Ryuu gulped, that sight was too much for him - “I’m sorry, Sou...I’ve been waiting too long...” - He leaned in and whispered into the man’s ear, knowing he couldn’t hear it. 

Things went according to Ryuunosuke’s scheme. The cocktail Sogo drunk didn’t have ‘a little’ alcohol, in fact, it had a lot. Even for a strong drinker like Ryuu, he wouldn’t dare drinking more than one glass. Sogo, however, took two glasses and fell into this state. After that, the brunette led him to one of the rooms in the building, it was his intention to invite Sogo over the hotel after all.

Ryuu licked Sogo’s earlobe before moving down, placing soft kisses along his neck, his hands were occupied with Sogo’s shirt, unbuttoning it. 

“Mnn...” - Sogo softly moaned - “...Tamaki-kun...”

Ryuu froze when he heard the name slipping out Sogo’s lips. He glanced at the man, his face were red, his beautiful white hair stuck to his forehead. Despite being done shameless things, a small smile bloomed on his face as he dreamt about the blue-haired boy. 

“Ah...” - Ryuu sighed loudly - “I’m no match for you huh, Sou. This is the second time he had refused me...”

The brunette pulled Sogo’s shirt in, hiding his body. He moved away from the man and stared at his peaceful figure. He placed a soft kiss on Sogo’s head before adjusting his clothes. 

_“Tamaki-kun is....someone special to me”_

He chuckled wryly - “...I’ve lost”

———

“......” 

Tamaki was sitting alone in his and Sogo’s room, hugging Sogo’s pillow to his chest, filled the nose with the man’s scent still lingering on it. He’s been like this after he got home, even skipped his meal. 

“So-chan...”

He tightened his grip on the pillow, his chest clenched painfully as he softly called the name, trying his best to fight back the tears. 

He glanced at the clock, it was 2 a.m, and Sogo hasn’t returned to their home. Riku told him that Sogo met up with some old acquaintances that morning, but it was unusual that he didn’t come back. Everyone else was worried, too, but they couldn’t contact him. 

_So-chan...what happened...?_

Suddenly, the kissing scene replayed in his mind and Tamaki quickly shook it away. He buried his face into the pillow, whipping up more of Sogo’s scent to calm him down. 

“S-Sogo-san?!” - Riku’s voiced echoed loudly after noises came from outside. 

“So-chan..?” 

Tamaki sprung from the bed, throwing the pillow to where no one knew and quickly ran to the source of noises. 

“So-chan!!” - He shouted and widened his eyes. In front of him was Sogo, his face was red and he was collapsing onto Riku. 

“So-chan!!” - Tamaki quickly ran over and held Sogo in his arms - “So-chan! Can you hear me?!”

“Hmm?...” - Sogo slowly opened his eyes due to the noises - “...Ah? Is it you, Taa-kun...? Ah, Taa-kun is here~ Taa-kun~”

“T-Taa-kun?!”

Sogo smiled happily at the sight of Tamaki, he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s neck, making him blush. Sogo’s scent leaked of alcohol and Tamaki frowned at how strong it smelled. 

“So-chan, are you drunk?! What happened, Rikkun?!” - He looked at the red-haired man. 

“I-I don’t know! I was sleeping when my phone rang, and it was from Sogo-san so I picked it up. But then another voice spoke on the other side, telling me to go to the front door to take him!” - Riku told the story - “He was the one who took Sogo-san here—Eh? Where did he go?”

He pointed at the doorway but no one was there, which confused Riku. Tamaki, however, immediately knew it was the man going with Sogo, the one who kissed—

“Tch...” - He bit his lip - “...I’m taking So-chan back to his room”

“T-Tamaki-kun?!” - Riku tried to stop the boy but he had already disappeared with Sogo - “Geez, they are so weird today...”

Back to their room, Tamaki placed Sogo on the bed, who has fallen asleep again. After putting away his coat and stuffs, the boy tried to lean in but Sogo’s scent was still too strong. 

“Ugh...I guess I’ll sleep with Iorin tonight” - He sighed. 

Tamaki stared at Sogo, at his lips. His eyes burnt with anger, and sadness. He leaned in and softly placed his lips on Sogo’s. 

He kissed him. 

A gentle yet passionate kiss. Pulling away, Tamaki stared at the beautiful sleeping man in front of him, he whispered. 

“...I love you, So-chan...”

He softly smiled, pulling the blanket over Sogo, and stood up, closing the door behind him as he left the room. Silence returned as the white-haired man slowly opened his eyes. His fingers weakly trailed along his lips, still feeling warm from the kiss. 

“...Tamaki-kun, I..love you too...”

He whispered to himself, almost sarcastically. He covered his face with his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry....”

His apologies was drown in the sound of his sobbings. In the silence of the night, he cried, letting his emotions all out. 

He cried, for his _feelings_ wasn’t known...


	14. One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited some details...sorry ;—;

_Chrip chrip chrip_

The sound of the birds singing cheerfully outside the window, rays of sunlight gently shone through the curtains. Inside the room, the white-haired man rolled over to his side.

"Mmn..."

He frowned, his headache was driving him crazy as he tried to open his already swollen eyes due to his crying for two nights in a row, worsened when the sunlight hit him. Once they were opened, he glanced around the room, and memories flooded back to him.

_...I went out with Ryuu yesterday...let's see, he treated me a drink...the next thing I saw was Tamaki's face..Tamaki..._

He sprung up, eyes widened and heat rushed to his cheeks.

_D-Did T-Tamaki confess and k-ki-ki—?!_

His whole face turned red as he recalled those lazuline eyes bored down at him, face leaned in and the sweet taste in his mouth when Tamaki pressed his soft lips onto his— Sogo covered his hot face, his cheeks burned up so much that they could explode any moment.

It was his _first kiss_ , not to mention, the one who took it away was Tamaki, the boy Sogo has grown fond of those past years.

_"...Tamaki-kun, I...love you too..."_

He flinched. His feelings towards Tamaki, he had just realized it after talking to Ryuu, but it wasn't a lie, _he loves Tamaki_.

“Love, huh?... Maybe I’m not deserved to be loved...” - He smiled wryly when he heard the doorknob being turned and someone walked in.

“Ah, So-chan, you awake?”

Sogo flinched, again. The person he wouldn’t want to meet at that moment appeared. While he was cracking his brain to find words, a glass of water was held in front of his face.

“So-chan, here. You must be thirsty” - Tamaki looked at him - “Can you drink by yourself?”

“Y-Yes...thank you, Tamaki-kun”

With a shy smile, Sogo accepted the glass from the boy and placed his lips against it. It was then he noticed, his throat was dried as his voice sounded crack. He took a sip, making it better. However, what he missed was Tamaki’s gaze on his lips for the whole time he drank the water.

“So-chan...” - He opened his mouth but quickly closed them again as if he wanted to say something - “...Are you feeling well?”

“Mmn..” - Sogo nodded and placed the empty glass on the nightstand - “Thank you, Tamaki-kun. I still have a little headache, but I’m fine now”

“Is that so..”

“...”

“...”

There was an awkward silence between them.

“...It’s almost time for school, I’m gonna change now”

“Yeah?” - Sogo tilted his head.

“...So-chan, I said I want to change...”

Sogo blinked, it took a few seconds to clear his head as he blushed - “A-Ah, right, you need to change..! T-Then I’m leaving—”

The man frantically stepped out of the bed; however, his body was still weak as he lurched forwards.

“So-chan!”

Sogo shut his eyes, ready for the impact. However, he didn’t feel the hard floor, instead, he fell on top of something, warm. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Tamaki’s face. Four eyes widened and stared at each other.

“So-chan...you okay?”

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll get up right away—”

“Wait”

As Sogo tried to get up, Tamaki grabbed his arms and pulled the man, flipping him over and making him lay on his back.

“T-Tamaki-kun...?” - Sogo squirmed, but he couldn’t move as Tamaki was pinning him against the floor by his wrists.

The boy hovered over the man, placing his weight onto him. Sogo couldn’t do anything since Tamaki was much stronger than him, or his body was too weak to fight back.

Thus, he gave up on escaping and focus his gaze on the blue-haired boy. He flinched when he noticed that intense gaze, his long silk hair fell down, tickling Sogo’s face as Tamaki’s face was inching closer.

“Tamaki-kun...” - He breathed, not moving his eyes away for a second.

 _Is he...going to..._ \- He closed his eyes, his heart beated loudly in his chest.

Tamaki’s face was close, close enough to feel his hot breath on Sogo’s skin—

“Yotsuba-san! Have you done changing yet?” - Suddenly, Iori’s voice came outside the room.

Sogo opened his eyes again and quickly pushed Tamaki away. Since he was also startled by Iori, Tamaki lost his balance, giving the other to put some distance between them.

“Y..You should hurry, Tamaki-kun...Iori-kun is waiting..”

Sogo hurriedly stood up and went towards the door, almost tripped. He went right to the bathroom, passing Iori as he tried to hide the flush on his face.

“...Osaka-san? Yotsuba-san—wait why are you sitting on the floor?! You haven’t gotten changed yet!” - Iori scowled, seeing Tamaki on the floor - “Please hurry up or I’ll leave you behind”

With that, he closed the door and turned on his heels, leaving Tamaki alone in his room. The blue-haired boy stared at his hands, which had been holding Sogo’s wrists. He hadn’t noticed how small they were, like something fragile.

Then Sogo’s face came to his mind. He had never seen that face of him, shocked and kind of sad. The pink color tingled on his cheeks were not unnoticed either. And why didn’t he fight back when Tamaki was trying to kiss him? Why did he close his eyes? A lot of questions ran through his mind.

“Damn...” - He bit his lower lip - “I sometimes don’t understand you at all, So-chan...”

———

“We’re going now” - Iori said.

“Have fun, you two!” - Riku cheerfully waved his hands.

After waiting too long, Iori had to drag Tamaki away and get things done for him. Yuki and Momo had already left before them. At the moment, the boys were standing at the doorway, leaving goodbye words before going to school, like usual. However, unlike the other days, Tamaki and Sogo have been very quiet, neither of them said a word, making the atmosphere seem awkward.

“Yotsuba-san...” - Iori whispered as he elbowed the other boy, urging him to go.

“Mmn...” - Tamaki looked at Sogo - “Then I’m going...”

“Wait..!”

When Tamaki turned around, without warning, Sogo reached his hands out, wrapping his arms around Tamaki’s waist and hugging him tightly from behind.

“S-So-chan?!” - He yelped as his cheeks turned red.

Even Iori and Riku, who just witnessed Sogo’s boldness, blushed. Tamaki got flustered, he didn’t know what to do in this situation.

Sogo, on the other hand, quietly tightened his arms around Tamaki, as if the boy would disappear if he loosened for a second. Tamaki was troubled at first, but he slowly gave in to the other’s warmth.

However, he couldn’t hold Tamaki in his arms forever, right?

“...Have a safe trip, Tamaki-kun” - He whispered into the boy’s back and slowly pulled away.

“So-chan...” - He turned around and cupped Sogo’s cheeks, caressing them gently - “Geez, what are doing so touchingly like that? It’s not like you won’t see me again”

_Maybe_

Tamaki was grinning, but only Sogo knew the truth. The man put a smile on his face, his hand softly placed on Tamaki’s.

“Right...I’ll see you after school”

Reluctantly, Sogo let go of Tamaki’s hands and stepped away, waving at him. Tamaki, too, took glances back at the man as he left the room. It was not until they completely disappeared that Sogo let out a sigh.

“Sogo-san...” - Riku looked worriedly.

Just then, Tsumugi finished her preparations and was about to head out - “An, Riku-san, Sogo-san, what’s wrong? You too look gloomy”

“Tsumugi-san..” - Sogo faced her - “..I need you to do something”

———

“...”

“...” - He sighed - “...Yotsuba-san, you have been acting weird since we returned from school yesterday, what exactly happened to you?!”

“...Nothing” - Tamaki huffed.

“Nothing? It doesn’t seem nothing to me! You were spacing out in class, forgot your homework, not listen to the teacher and got scolds from him a lot!”

Iori raised his voice at the other, but he didn’t get any responses from him.

“Is it Osaka-san?” - He sighed again.

“Wha—How did you—?!”

“Simple. It’s either Osaka-san or King Pudding. But it’s most likely the former” - Iori calmly said - “I don’t know what you saw, but I guess it’s related to Osaka-san coming back late last night and your strange behaviors this morning”

Tamaki groaned as he endured Iori’s lecture - “Yes yes, it’s about So-chan, happy?!” - He covered his ears with both hands.

“...I won’t ask for details, but at least tell me when you need someone to talk to! Aren’t we friends, Yotsuba-san?”

Iori looked at Tamaki, looking a bit disappointed. That made the other boy feel guilty for hurting his friend.

“Sorry...” - He lowered his hands as he whispered - “It’s just...I’ve been having a feeling...”

“A feeling?”

Tamaki nodded - “A bad, very bad one” - He clenched his shirt tightly- “I’ve felt like this the day I got separated with my sister...it’s scary...”

“Yotsuba-san...” - Iori froze, he had never seen such a painful expression of Tamaki - “...Don’t worry, everything will be fine, as long as Osaka-san is here, right?”

The black-haired boy tried to reassure the other and Tamaki returned his kindness with a soft smile, although the heavy weight in his chest hasn’t been lifted.

“Yes, thanks Iorin...”

_...That’s right. So-chan is here with me, I don’t have to worry—_

“Eh?” - Tamaki looked confused at the unexpected expensive car parking in front of their home - “Wow...such beautiful car, I wonder who’s riding it”

The boys ignored it and entered the building.

“I’m home—Eh, So-chan?”

Tamaki walked inside the livingroom first, only to find Tsumugi and Sogo, talking to an unfamiliar men in suit. They gasped when they saw him.

“Tamaki-kun....there’s something I need to tell you...”

Sogo’s voice sounded sad despite the wry smile on his face. It was strange. Tamaki started to feel more and more uneasy as time passed. Then, he noticed luggages in the room, he recognized them almost immediately, they were _his_.

“S-So-chan...? What do you want to talk about..? And why are my things here..?” - His voice also lost its patience as it was trembling.

Sogo bit his lip, avoiding Tamaki’s gaze as he was unable to look at the painful expression on the boy’s face - “...B..Because you will not live here anymore...”

“...Huh?” - Tamaki thought he was hearing things - “So-chan, come on, it’s not fun to joke like that...”

“It’s not, Tamaki-kun” - The man took a deep breath and looked at the boy again - “Tsunashi Company’s President, Tsunashi-san, has adopted you. From now on, you will known as his son, Tsunashi Tamaki. The paperworks have been signed and you will move in with him”

The world is spinning around Tamaki, Sogo’s words echoed painfully in his head as his heart clenched tightly as if someone was gripping it, preventing him from breathing.

“S-So-chan! This is not true! I won’t go anywhere!”

“Tamaki-kun! Please listen to me!”

“No!” - Tamaki shouted - “I won’t listen to any of this bullshit!” - Tamaki panted, his anger flowed out as he cursed.

“...Hah...I thought you wouldn’t listen” - Sogo sighed - “...Please”

“...I understand” - The men in suit suddenly took out his phone - “Take him”

_Bam!_

Right after that, lots of men in black entered the room and started to grab Tamaki’s arms, holding him in place.

“Yotsuba-san!” - Iori panicked but he was blocked by one of the men - “What do you think you’re doing to Yotsuba-san!?”

“Let me go! Damn it!” - He tried to break through but his attempt was useless against many strong-looking men. He was dragged away.

“I said let go!”

“Tamaki-kun”

Without notice, Sogo stood in front of Tamaki and cupped his cheeks, his gaze was soft and loving.

“I’m sorry...” - He apologised, looking at he boy painfully.

“Y-You don’t have to sorry, So-chan... Just let me go and everything will be normal again...!”

Sogo remained silent.

“I-I promise I won’t eat King Pudding too much anymore! I’ll stop buying it on the way home and hide it in my room!” - He looked at the man, calling out to him desperately as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes - “So please...So-chan...”

“Please take care of yourself even I’m not here anymore. Remember to eat your meals, don’t watse food, and make sure to stay warm in the cold, okay?”

“Stop...! I don’t want...I don’t want to hear them!” - Tears falling down on his cheeks.

“And finally...” - Sogo inhaled. His lips curled up into a smile. He smiled, the best smile he could perform, to meet Tamaki for the last time - “Tamaki-kun please...forgive me”

Sogo moved away from Tamaki, turning his back to him and bowed to the other man - “Please...take care of him...”

“Of course, Osaka-san. Please leave him to us”

The man signaled and Tamaki was being dragged away again.

“So-chan! Didn’t you promise to always be by my side?! Are you breaking the promise now?!” - He tried to fight back but only able to reached a hand out, towards the figure which was getting further and further away from him - “So-chan! So-chan!!”

Tamaki desperately shouted, tears pouring like rain - “So-chan! You liar! I—” - He inhaled - “—I HATE YOU!!”

No matter how much he shouted, how much he cried, the man never looked at him, as the door was closed in front of his eyes.

“...” - Sogo stood still in silence.

“Osaka-san!!” - Iori was freed as he stomped towards the white-haired man, holding him up by the collar - “What is the meaning of this?!”

“I-Iori/Iori-kun!” - Riku and Tsumugi quickly stop the angry boy.

“Let me go! Please explain this, Osaka-san—!!” - Iori gasped and let go of Sogo. A stream of tear rolled on the man’s cheek.

“...I’m sorry, I...want to be alone right now...sorry...” - Sogo weakly dragged his feet towards his room. The others were unable to say anything.

Closing the door to his room, Sogo slid his back against it and sat on the floor - “Wah...ah...!” - He held his knees to his chest and buried his face into his knees, letting his tears soak the fabric.

Tamaki was gone. Sogo had let him go. Was he feel happy for the boy? Or it was regret that was torturing his heart? No one knew, not even Sogo. Happiness, sadness, frustration, anger.,...emotions mixed inside the man, tearing him apart.

“Tamaki-kun...Tamaki-kun...” - He softly whispered, the name he no longer could hear.

———

“Tch, let me go bastards—Ouch!” - Tamaki was dragged outside and was thrown onto the expensive car parking earlier - “Hey that hurts! Damn it! Open this damn door!”

He tried to open the car door, but nothing happened - “Damn it!” - He punched the glass, bitting his lower lip so tightly that it became swollen.

“You’re a lively boy, aren’t you?”

Tamaki finally noticed he wasn’t the only one on the car as he turned around - “...Who are you?”

A handsome man with dark skin and brown hair was smiling at him gently - “Tamaki-kun...isn’t it? I’m Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, it’s a pleasure meeting you”

“Tsunashi...so you’re my _adoptive father_...?” - Tamaki glared at the man.

Ryuu widened his eyes - “No, I’m not. I’m your brother; my father, Tsunashi-san, is the one adopted you” - He scratched his cheeks awkwardly - “Do i really look that old...?”

“...Not really”

“Is that so?” - He sighed, feeling relieved - “I’m glad to have another cute little brother like you, Tamaki-kun”

“Another brother..?”

“Ah, I have three young brothers back at my home in Okinawa. Tsunashi-san actually isn’t my father, he’s my stepfather”

“...Is that so, it’s not like I care though” - Tamaki huffed and leaned against the seat.

“T-That’s true, haha...” - Ryuu laughed awkwardly - “Sorry for telling you this on our first met”

 _...Hmm...He looks kinda friendly..._ \- Tamaki thought - _But that doesn’t matter, I’ll just throw a tantrum and they’ll soon get bored with me. Then I can return to So—_

Suddenly, the brunette chuckled.

“...What’s so funny?”

“Sorry sorry, it’s just as Sou said, were you thinking of making a fuss to get returned?” - He poked Tamaki’s forehead - “Sorry to disappoint you but, you won’t get anything even if you make a mess of the house. Please remember this”

“Urgh...” - Tamaki slightly blushed, puffing his cheeks out like a child with his prank busted. Then he frowned - “Sou..? You mean So-chan?”

The brunette nodded - “Yes, ah, please fasten your seatbelt, Tamaki-kun. We’re leaving”

“Ah..!” - Tamaki looked at his home as the car drove away, his heart sunk inside his chest as the building slowly disappeared.

He leaned back against the seat and looked down. He was really leaving, being apart from his friends, from Sogo.

“...Why do you know So-chan?”

“Hmm...” - Ryuu pondered - “Let’s just say that we know each other occasionally. Tamaki-kun, you know, Sou was actually the one request me to adopt you”

“Wha—?!” - He almost chocked on his own saliva - “So-chan did that?! B-But...no way...”

Ryuu looked at the broken expression on the boy’s face as he patted his head - “..He did that because of you, Tamaki-kun, so you can have the fullest of your life. Do you know what it means?”

“So-chan...for me?”

“Yes, he sacrificed his own feelings for your sake, Tamaki-kun” - He turned serious - “So you must not disappoint him, got it?”

_...Is that so, So-chan..._

Tamaki felt ashamed of himself. He couldn’t protect Sogo, once again, all he did was nothing but make him worried. He clenched his fists, frustration bubbled up inside him as he blame himself for not having known Sogo’s feeling...

_So-chan..._

He wiped away the tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes - “I-I will wake up earlier, study harder, I’ll do exercises everyday..! I’ll eat my meals properly and eat less King Pudding..! I will become a good boy, no...a _man_ that So-chan can depend on!”

Ryuunosuke quietly listened to the boy, he was quite taken back at his bold confessions.

“...Why did I help my rival, again...?” - He chuckled under is breath.

“Ryuu-aniki, did you say something?”

“Ryuu-aniki..?” - _Cute_ , he thought - “No, it’s nothing. Welcome to our family, Tamaki-kun!”

Ryuu grinned widely as he messed up his little brother’s hair.

“Haha, stop it Ryuu-aniki!” - Tamaki laughed as well. He softly sighed, maybe his new brother wasn’t so bad at all.

_Just you wait So-chan, one day...I’ll come back to get you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What am I writing, again? And extra chapter coming next~


	15. (Extra 2) Date - [Part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late~ QuQ  
> I’ve been slacking off too much (and too much homework) ;;;v;;; but here ya go~
> 
> Since it’s too long I have to cut it in half again >~<

_Stomp stomp stomp_

Hasty footsteps echoes loudly in the empty hallway, brightly shone by rays of sunlight.

 _Bam!_ \- The sound of the door being opened forcefully strongly.

"NAGI!!!" - Mitsuki shouted. His angry voiced echoed loudly in the quiet room as he stomped towards the queen-sized bed and pulled the cover - "NAGI! WAKE UP—!!"

He froze. The blonde was sleeping soundly, his muscles was exposed as he didn't have any clothes on, except his pants. In his arms, however, which annoyed Mitsuki, was a beautiful foreign woman resting her head on his arm, with only lingerie on.

"Mmn.." - The blonde slowly opened his eyes due to the noise - " _..Oh!_ Good morning, Mitsuki"

"Morning...wait, that's not it! It's morning already, wake up, Nagi!"

Mitsuki, who was in his butler outfit, was doing his daily routine with his 'master', who also was his adoptive brother. This wasn't the first time he saw a woman in his brother's bed, of course. However, Mitsuki could never get used to seeing it.

The noises also woke the woman up as she snuggled up against Nagi - " _Good morning, Darling~_ "

"Dar—" - With years passed, Mitsuki has learned English so he could understand what the woman said.

" _Good morning, my princess. You look more stunning in the light of day~_ " - He kissed her forehead.

Mitsuki's eyebrows twitched as he listened to the couple exchanging a few words in English. He only adverted his gaze when the woman stood up to collect her clothers scattered on the floor and left the room. She didn't even forget to throw the blonde a kiss, which he returned with a gentle smile. The door closed behind her, leaving two men alone in an awkward silence.

"Mitsuki?" - He softly called the man who was looking at another direction - "What's wrong? You're frowning"

"...Hmph! Whose fault was it?"

Nagi blinked confusingly at the sulking man - " _Oh!_ " - He gasped - "Mitsuki, are you perhaps, _jealous_?"

"Wha—!? What are you talking ab—Mmph!!"

Mitsuki turned his head around; however, his lips was overlapped by something soft, and he realized that Nagi was kissing him - "Mmh mmn!" - He tried to move away but he was held in place by a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in a deeper kiss, and he soon felt weak as he tasted Nagi's tongue with his. Using that opportunity, the other pulled him and pinned him to the bed.

"N-Nagi..! I-I..can't breathe...!" - Mitsuki managed to whisper between his gasps.

" _Oh! I'm sorry, Mitsuki!_ " - He finally pulled away, leaving the other breathless with flushed cheeks, swollen lips - " _Don't worry_ , Mitsuki. You're the only one for me, they're just—"

"Yes, yes, they're just for your _work_ , right? I've already known that"

The orange-haired man slightly puffed out his cheeks. He knew Nagi sometimes would need things like that for _information_. He knew. He knew it very well! But he couldn't stop the uneasiness inside him.

"Mitsuki...you're so cute when you're jealous" - He chuckled - "But why are you still angry although you knew?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Mitsuki turned his face away but Nagi held his cheek and made the elder face him again, looking into his eyes - " _Please_...tell me, Mitsuki"

"I..." - He gulped - "I'm afraid that someday you will get bored of me...I mean, they're all so beautiful..unlike me...—Mmph!"

Mitsuki was stopped by Nagi's lips once again - " _No_ , Mitsuki! You're the most beautiful person in this world! You're my _love_! My _sunshine_! _I love you, Mitsuki_!"

Mitsuki was too embarrassed hearing the other's passionate confessions that even his ears turned red - "S-Stop it Nagi...You're making me blush.."

"But it's true!" - He placed his lips on the other's ear - "Should I prove it to you then?..."

The blonde began placing kisses along the elder's neck while his hands were still pinning Mitsuki's wrists to the sheets.

"N-Nagi...stop..!" - His pleading, however, was unheard. Tears pricked at his eyes' corners - "I said stop!"

Nagi flinched and looked at the man worriedly - " _Why_ Mitsuki? You never refuse me when we do this"

"I-I...I don't like it here...it's full of that woman's smell..." - Mitsuki adverted his gaze, a deeper blush crept onto his face as he admitted his jealousy.

Nagi understood it immediately as he smiled warmly at his partner, he couldn't feel any happier at that moment. He scooped the other man up in his arms, carrying him in bridal-style and walked towards the door.

"W-Wait Nagi! Where are we going?!"

"Your room"

"H-Huh?! Wait—!"

Despite Mitsuki's squirming, Nagi progressed to the elder's room, which was right next to his. He gently placed the man on the bed and hovered on top - "If you don't like doing it in my room, then let's do it here~"

Nagi's beautiful fingers unbuttoned Mitsuki's shirt in a swift move, whilst his lips continued their work on the soft skin.

"Ah!" - Mitsuki suddenly yelped.

" _...Oh_? I found your sweet spot, Mi-tsu-ki~" - He teasingly grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin before sucking on it, earning more moans from the man.

"N-Nagi—Ah—!"

_Knock knock knock_

Their fun, however, was interfered by the sound of the door being knocked, followed by the head butler's voice - "Nagi-sama, Mitsuki-sama, everything is ready"

" _Oh_!" - Nagi gasped as he moved away from the other - "Thank you. You may leave now"

"Yes sir" - With that, he left.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave this for later" - Nagi softly sighed as he quickly kissed Mitsuki - "Come on, Mitsuki! _Let's go_!"

Mitsuki looked at the blonde confusedly - "Go? Where?"

Nagi, who has already stood up from the bed, turned around and winked. He grinned - " _Japan_ "

———

_We will arrive in Japan in fifteen minutes. I repeat, we will arrive in Japan in fifteen minutes ..._

"Ugh..."

Mitsuki and Nagi was on the plane to the former's hometown, Japan. The former, however, was fidgeting with his fingers, eyes darting around restlessly.

"Nervous?" - Nagi asked as he chuckled - "But you often write to your brother, don't you?"

"I-I can't help it! It's been too long!" - He sighed - "I don't even know if he will be happy to meet me..."

" _Nonsense_! Of course he will be! He's your _brother_ , isn't he?" - Nagi placed a hand on Mitsuki's which has turned cold - "I've always wanted to meet him, the one Mitsuki _loves_ after me!"

"What are you talking about? Who says you're the person I love the most?" - The elder softly punched Nagi in the arm as he giggled.

" _Oh no_!" - He made a shocked and heart-broken face - "Mitsuki doesn't love me?"

The blonde covered his face, making a fake sob.

"Geez, stop acting like a child" - He leaned in and secretly peaked the other's cheek - "Of course I love you, dummy"

Nagi quickly kissed Mitsuki when he wasn't noticing, making him jolt back with a blush on his face - " _It's payback_ " - The blonde winked mischievously.

Mitsuki was about to scold him about kissing in public when the flight attendant announced the flight's arrival.

They have arrived in Japan.

———

"Nanase-san. Nanase-san, please wake up"

At Takanashi Orphanage, Iori was shaking Riku's body, who was sleeping soundly like a log.

"Ugh....five more minutes..." - He groaned and rolled over, pulling the cover over him.

"Nanase-san! It’s past noon already! Wake up!”

“Noooooo!”

Iori was pulling the sheets covering the red-haired man while Riku was fighting back, for the sake of his many days he hasn’t slept enough. That was when they heard a soft voice at the doorway.

“Let him sleep, Iori-kun” - Sogo chuckled - “You know he couldn’t sleep much since the baby came”

The orphanage has taken in some new kids, the youngest member among them was a 5-month-year-old baby. Thus, Riku was exhausted when he was given the task to take care of her, especially when she cried at nights.

“But—”

“ _Wahh wahhhhh_ ”

They all froze when they heard the cry coming from next room.

“Ah! The baby!” - Riku immediately sprung up from his bed and ran to the next room, followed by the other two.

“Shh...it’s okay, it’s okay” - Riku held the little figure up and cradle her in his arms - “I’m sorry, did we wake you up?”

Iori was standing at the doorway with Sogo, looking at Riku, who was smiling at the baby to reassure her despite the dark circles under his eyes. The baby also delighted to see the red-haired man as she smiled happily and reached her tiny hands towards him. Iori’s heart skipped a beat.

 _Nanase-san...he will become a good father..._ \- He thought.

However, he felt uncomfortable at the thought of he wasn’t Riku’s partner. After all, they’re both male, he couldn’t have a child with the other.

_Ding-dong~_

“I’ll go get the door” - Iori said and went to the front door, distracting himself from the negative thoughts.

“ _Hello!_ ” - He opened the door and was greeted by a foreign man. His blond hair and his handsome features looked kinda familiar though...— “Is this Takanashi Orphanage?”

 _Oh, so he can speak Japanese_ \- Iori thought - “Yes, it is. How can I help you—?”

“...Iori?”

The black-haired boy flinched. The voice calling his name was awfully familiar, no, it must be, the one he has been longing for forever.

“...N-Nii-san..?”

Iori widened his eyes when the figure of a man with orange hair stepped out from behind the foreigner, smiling at him. He couldn’t believe in his eyes. It wasn’t an illusion, right?

“Iori...” - Mitsuki softly called his brother’s name once again - “It has been a long time...”

“Nii-san!!” - Without wasting any seconds, Iori ran towards Mitsuki and threw his arms around the man, hugging him tightly - “Nii-san! I miss you so much!”

Mitsuki was quite surprised at first but he soon wrapped his arms around the other, completing the embrace. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes - “I miss you too, Iori...”

After a while, they pulled away. Mitsuki stared at his brother whom he hasn’t met for years from head to toes - “Geez, look at you now, growing so much! You’re even taller than Nii-san!” - He teasingly messed up the boy’s head.

“S-Stop it, Nii-san!” - He laughed - “Why didn’t you tell me you’re returning to Japan?”

Iori asked, since he knew Mitsuki was taken overseas through his letters.

“Well, we wanted to surprise you”

“We?” - He blinked confusedly.

“Let me introduce to you, Nagi” - Mitsuki pointed at the blonde, who has been standing quietly in a corner, watching the brothers’ reunion - “He’s Rokuya Nagi, my adoptive brother. He was the one who took me back to Japan”

“ _Hello, Iori_ ” - He winked and held out his hand - “I’ve heard so much about you from Mitsuki! It’s an honor to meet you, Iori!”

“Y-Yes, it’s a pleasure meeting you too, Rokuya-san” - He took the hand and they shared a handshake.

“ _No no_! Please call me Nagi! After all, we’re all in a big family!”

“Eh, but...” - He was soon taken back by Nagi’s bright smile - “Then...Nagi-san”

“ _Great_!” - He happily exclaimed.

“What’s so noisy over there—Mitsu?!” - Momo, who just came downstairs and he shouted when he saw Mitsuki. He quickly ran over and pulled him into a tight hug - “Mitsu! It’s really Mitsu! I thought I’d never meet you again!”

“Momo, aren’t you troubling him again?” - Yuki, who was walking besides him, said.

“But Yuki! It’s Mitsu!”

“Momo..! Yuki..!” - Mitsuki pulled away from Momo and gave Yuki a hug.

“It’s been a long time, Mitsuki-san. I’m glad to see you doing fine” - He smiled at his old friend.

Just then, Sogo and Riku noticed the commotion and went to the livingroom too.

“Mitsuki-kun/Mitsuki!” - They both said in unison.

“Sogo-san! Riku-san—!” - Mitsuki suddenly noticed Riku was holding a baby in his arms. He threw a glance at Iori - “Iori...don’t tell me, you and Riku-san already...”

Heat rushed to the boy’s cheeks as he understood his brother’s teasing smirk - “N-No, we are not! S-She is just one of the kids we’ve taken in recently!”

“I know, I know~ You don’t need to get so flustered, Iori~”

Everyone laughed, knowing what that meant, of course, except for Riku. Nagi blinked, he was surprised to see how lively they were. He was quiet, however, his face wore an complex expression.

“ _Oh_! I almost forgot!” - Nagi suddenly yelped and wrapped his arm around Mitsuki’s waist, kissing him on the cheek, sending heat to it - “..Mitsuki is also my boyfriend, so don’t make a move on him, _okay_?”

Everyone gasped, while Mitsuki turned red as a tomato.

“But, aren’t you two brothers...?” - Iori frowned. Everyone gasped again.

“ _Yes_! But it’s fine, since we’re not related by blood—Ouch!”

Nagi rubbed his head, which has just been smacked by Mitsuki.

“Nagi, what did I tell you about kissing in public?” - He pulled Nagi’s ear.

“Owowowow! Mitsuki, _stop_!”

“..Oh now that I notice, where’s Tamaki?”

Mitsuki’s question made everyone silent as their expression ms turned sour, especially Sogo.

“...Mitsuki-kun, you must be tired from the long way coming here. I’ll prepare a room for you two” - Sogo smiled wryly and left the area, not wanting to continue the conversation.

“S-Sogo-san—?”

Iori placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, shaking his head as a signal telling him to stop - “Nii-san...Yotsuba-san is...”

Iori told him the story - “So that’s what happened...Tamaki left...two years ago..” - Mitsuki said sadly - “It must be hard for Sogo-san...”

The atmosphere became tense - “Don’t stand there, you guys. Come here and take a rest” - Sogo’s voice coming from the next room brought everyone back to reality as they smiled wryly, also trying to forget about the negative thoughts.

After that, they all had lunch, which was cooked by Mitsuki since he had insisted, and talked about his new life, and his relationship with Nagi.

“Hey Iori?” - Mitsuki was washing the dishes with Iori in the kitchen - “How’s your progress with Riku-san?”

“Wha—” - A deep blush crept on the boy’s face and he nearly dropped the dish in his hand - “N-Nii-san!” 

“Don’t tell me you guys haven’t done anything for all those years?!” - Mitsuki looked at his brother unbelievably. 

“W-Well...I...it’s too embarrassing...” - Iori whispered, making the other sigh disappointedly. 

“Listen, Iori. Life is short, so you’d better tell him, or else it would be too late” - Mitsuki scold - “Stop running away from your feeings, Iori, or you’ll regret it later”

”...Like you and Rokuya-san?”

It was Mitsuki turn to blush - “T-That was—He confessed to me first!” - He cleared his throat - “Anyways—you should at least get closer to him!”

”How?” - Iori tilted his head. 

Mitsuki grinned - “A date”


	16. (Extra 2) Date - [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (again) since I’m having mid-term exams at the moment! But here ya go~

_sigh_

Iori sighed as he glanced at his wristwatch, _8:40 a.m_ , it has been ten minutes past their meeting time. By _their_ , of course, it were his and Riku's. 

Mitsuki had asked Nagi to arrange a date for Iori and Riku, since he was an expert in that field. Nagi was excited as he quickly agreed. Thus, the following morning, Iori was standing at the front gate of the building, waiting for Riku to get ready so they can go together. 

“Iori!” - Riku walked out of the building and quickly ran to the boy’s side, dressed neatly - “Sorry! It took me longer than I’ve expected!” - He clasped his hands together and lowered his head as he apologized. 

“...Nanase-san you—”

Riku shut his eyes, mentally preparing to be lectured by Iori, again. However, nothing happened. The elder slowly opened his eyes again to peak at Iori - “...Iori?”

“...It can’t be help, right?” - He softly smiled - “I’ll give you one exception, just for today”

”Iori...!” - The man was touched by his kindness. He smiled brightly and grabbed the other’s hand - “Let’s go, Iori!”

”N-Nanase-san!? Y-Your hand!” - Iori flustered. 

“Hands? Oh, Mitsuki said we should do this! It’s a _date_ , right?” - Riku said innocently, not knowing how much his small gesture meant to the teenager. 

“N-Nii-san..!” - He breathed under his blush, not knowing whether to be thankful to Mitsuki or not.

“Come on, Iori! We’re gonna be late for the train!” 

Riku quickly ran away, pulling the blushing Iori along him. They didn’t notice, however, was two figures hiding themselves in a corner of the street, looking at them from the shadows. They dressed suspiciously, with big long black coats and black hats covering half of their faces. They also wore black glasses to hide their eyes. 

“... _Follow_ _them_ ” - The shorter man said. 

“ _Roger_ ” - The taller one answered with a smirk. 

———

“Aquarium, eh? It’s has been so long since I last went there! I’m so excited!”

Riku and Iori were sitting on the train going to another town for the aquarium. The former stared at the two tickets in his hand, his eyes shone brightly with sparkles like a child with his new toy. Despite his age, he didn’t act like a 25-year-old grown-up man. 

“Iori, how did you get these tickets?”

“That’s—I got them from my friend...He didn’t use them anymore so he gave them to me” - He lied. 

Nagi was actually the one who had got his hands on the tickets, in an unbelievable short time. Even a perfectionist like Iori couldn’t do anything that fast. 

“Oh! You have such a good friend, Iori!” - Riku quickly believed it and continued admiring the beautifully designed tickets. 

After a long ride, the train came to an stop and they got off it. 

“Let’s see...according to the map, the aquarium should be this way” - Iori checked the map - “Nanase-san, let’s go—Nanase-san?” He called out to Riku, however, he was nowhere to be seen. “N-Nanase-san?!” Iori started to get panic, he turned around in every direction, searching for the man. Then he noticed a familiar red at a nearby food stall. Riku was staring at the delicious-looking freshly baked crepes, with drool in his mouth. “Nanase-san!” - He stomp over to Riku’s side and pinched his cheeks, stretching them as fas as he could. “Owowowow!! I-Iowii! D-Dwat hurts—!” “Please don’t go off on your own, Nanasa-san! What if you got lost?!” - He scolded. “I-I’m sowwy...” - Riku looked down guiltily - “The crepes looked so good that...”

Iori sighed and let go of the other’s cheeks. He remembered that neither of them has had breakfast yet - “Excuse me, can I have two crepes, please?”

“Iori...!” - Riku looked at Iori who handed him a strawberry crepe, while keeping a blueberry crepe for himself. 

“It’s my treat. Please take it it as my apology for pinching your cheeks” 

Riku’s face beamed with happiness as he gladly accepted the crepe - “Thank you, Iori!” - He quickly took a bite, the sweetness of the cream and the sweetness in Iori’s kindness melted Riku’s heart. 

“Mmn! Delicious!” - He happily exclaimed. 

Iori smiled, he also bit his crepe as he walked alongside Riku, who was complimenting nonstop about his crepe. 

“Hmm, it looks like they were fighting, not a good start at all” - The suspicious short man said as he hid himself behind a tree. 

_And that crepe looks tasty—_

“Mi~tsu~ki~ Here you go!”

Mitsuki turned his head around and his face almost collided with the cream of the crepe in front of him. 

“N-Nagi! What are you doing?!” - He took a few steps backwards, scowling at the taller man. 

Nagi was holding two crepes in his hands, one chocolate flavor and the other is vanilla flavor. He handed the chocolate one to Mitsuki though. 

“ _Oh_! Your face looked like you wanted to eat this so I bought them!” - Nagi winked. 

_When did he—?!_

“ _Come on!_ Take a bite!" 

"Nom!" - Nagi shoved the crepe into Mitsuki's mouth, making him take a big bite. The sweetness of chocolate melted on his tongue - "This is delicious...!"

His face brightened up immediately as he took the crepe from the other and took bite after bite. 

“You got cream on your face” - Nagi chuckled as he leaned in and wiped off the cream, with his tongue - “Mm you're right. This is _delicious_ ”

It took the other a while to realize what happened as heat rose to his cheeks - “N-Nagi!” - He rose his first, trying to hit the blonde. 

“ _Oh_! They’ve gone far away!” - He changed the subject by looking at the direction which Riku and Iori have gone. 

“What?! We can't lose them! Follow them!” 

“ _Yes, my princess~_ ”

At this point, Mitsuki completely ignored the embarrassment as he focused on the other two. He wanted the date to be perfect so he and Nagi decided to follow them secretly. 

“......Nagi, do you know why everyone has been staring at us for a while?”

“It's because I’m too handsome—Ouch!” - He was smacked in the head by Mitsuki again. 

“No, it's not! It's because you made us wearing this ridiculously suspicious outfit! What are we?! Mafia?!”

“But this is the only thing I have…” - He pouted. 

Mitsuki sighed - “Why did I agree to this, again…”

———

“Iori! Iori! Look! That fish is so cute!”

Riku and Iori has arrived at the aquarium soon after that as the red-haired man excitedly running around since they stepped into the hall. Riku has been running from place to place, admiring the beauty of the sea creatures while Iori just quietly followed the elder. 

“Ohhh...this one has such a scary face…” - Riku frowned at the fish with a weird face - “Ah! There’s a dolphin!”

He quickly ran to the dolphin’s side - “Nanase-san! Please don’t get too far away, it would be trouble if you got lost!” - Iori called out, his eyes never left the sight of the other. 

“I know, I know!” - He smiled brightly at the boy before turning his head around, pressing his cheeks to the glass to take a better look at the dolphin - “It’s so cute!”

The man’s face lit up like a child with his new toy; and as if the dolphin noticed him, it let out a cry and swam around in circles. 

“Woah! What’s it doing?!” - He gasped. 

“I think it’s saying hello to you, Nanase-san. It must have taken a liking to you” - Iori finally caught up to Riku, he stood beside the man and looked at the dancing dolphin. 

“Ehh, is that so. Nice to meet you too, little dolphin!” - Riku smiled brightly and raised his arms above his head, waving at the creature.

“Eeee eeeee!” - The animal cried out in response and rubbed its nose against the glass where Riku was standing.

“Ehehe! Aren’t you a friendly one!”

Iori, who has been watching the man the whole time, chuckled when he saw the other also pressed his nose against the glass, responding to the dolphin. 

_Cute…._ \- He thought. 

Iori slipped his hand into the pocket, slightly gripping the piece of paper inside it. Although Mitsuki and Nagi had prepared everything from the beginning, he couldn’t help but had a plan for himself. He wanted Riku to enjoy to his fullest, after all. 

“Let’s go, Nanase-san. There are still many places we haven’t gone to”

“Mmn...okay. Good bye, little dolphin!” - He waved at the animal. Parting with the creature made Riku a little sad but the thought of exploring new places excited him. 

“Eeeeee!” - The dolphin cried before swimming away. 

“Let’s go, Iori!” 

Riku held the other’s hand and walked away, which the boy had gotten used to. Meanwhile, the two spies were still doing their work. 

“Good. It looks like they’re having fun. Right, Nagi? …..Nagi? Nagi—!”

“Kyaaaah~!”

Mitsuki’s heart almost jumped out of his chest as he suddenly heard shrieks behind him. He turned around and frowned at the scene, many girls were gathering around something, to be precise, a person, and it was none other than Nagi. Although he was wearing a hat and glasses, he were still able to attract women with his ikemen aura. 

“Hey, pretty boy~ What’s your name?”

“You’re so tall! Are you perhaps a model?~”

“But his clothes are quite…”

The girls were swooning over Nagi, giving him question aftet question. 

“ _Oh_! You can say that I’m a bad guy...because I’m going to steal your heart right now, my little kittens” - Nagi winked seductively, making the girls let out shrieks. Some of them were actually on the verge of passing out. 

“Not again…” - Mitsuki sighed as he shook his head - “Unbelievable...I’ve just looked away for a second—”

“U-Umm...are you his friend?” 

Suddenly, a girl approached Mitsuki and shyly asked, pointing at Nagi. 

“Ah yes...How do you know?”

“Well...your clothes look alike…and you’ve been staring at him for a while...” 

Mitsuki flinched, were he that obvious for the whole time? - “W-Well—”

“I’m sorry” - The girl bowed her head - “My friends must be causing you troubles…”

“Your friends?”

The girl pointed at the other girls swarming around Nagi and Mitsuki understood - “It’s fine. This happens quite a lot” - He smiled wryly - “Please raise your head. None of this is your fault, you don’t have to sorry!”

She heard Mitsuki’s words as she slowly raised her head - “Thank you. You’re very kind” - She smiled warmly. 

Mitsuki slightly blushed. To be honest, he really thought her smile was cute - “I-It’s nothing…” - He scratched his cheek awkwardly. 

“......” - Nagi quietly stared at the elder - “Sorry, girls. I just remember I have some work to do. Maybe next time~”

He winked at the girls and walked through the group, despite their whining, and towards the orange-haired man. 

“ _Hello beauty_ ” - The blonde looked at the girl talking to Mitsuki as he slipped his arm around the elder’s shoulder - “Sorry to disturb your conversation, but I’m here to take back _what belongs to me_ ”

Nagi blew them a last kiss before forcefully pulling Mitsuki away. The girl stood still, dumbfounded, while the others were making a fuss. 

“.....” - Nagi was still pulling Mitsuki away by his wrist, not saying anything. 

“Nagi! Hey Nagi! Where are you going?! We’re going to lose Riku and Iori—”

_Bam!_

Without warning, Mitsuki was trapped between Nagi and the wall behind him, with both hands on each side of his face. The blonde has led him to a private place, where people rarely passed by. 

“Nagi…?” - He looked at the blonde and shuddered when Nagi’s intense gaze bored down on him - “W-What’s wrong with you suddenly—?”

Nagi suddenly kissed the elder on the lips, cutting him off - “Mmph—!” - Mitsuki tried to speak but his mouth was occupied by the other’s, he could only breath between gaps. 

“Nagi! Stop!” - He finally had a chance to push the other away. He slipped away from the blonde and angrily glared at him as his lungs were grasping for air - “What the heck is wrong with you?!”

Nagi opened his mouth, trying to say something; however, he only managed to whisper a few words - “.....I’m sorry”

“.....” - Mitsuki was also quiet, the air became awkward between them - “....Let’s go, Nagi...we need to catch up to Riku and Iori…”

“ _Okay…_ ”

Nagi followed Mitsuki as they went back to where the two were, neither of them said a word since then. They silently watched Riku and Iori as the two went from place to place, of course, according to Iori’s secret plan. 

They visited many places, enjoyed many food, mostly sweets, and had a lot of fun. Riku was excitedly running around all the time as he followed Iori’s lead. The sky has turned crimson as they were walking along the road in the park nearby. 

“Time sure flies, doesn’t it?” - Iori softly sighed, he wished that day would never ended, he wanted to spend more time with Riku - “What do you think, Nanase-san—?”

He turned around to look at Riku, but he wasn’t walking behind him anymore. Instead, the boy found him leaning against the streetlamp, his face was somewhat pale as he was clutching at his chest tightly. 

“Nanase-san?!” - Iori quickly ran over to the other’s side and looked at him worriedly. He carefully supported Riku and guided him to a nearby bench, making him sit on it. A deep frown formed on the red-haired man’s face as his breath was rough, sweats broke out on his forehead. 

_W-What should I do now? Should I call for help?!_ \- Iori panickingly looked around, not sure what to do next. 

“....I-In...my pocket…” 

Riku managed to said something, though it was barely than a whisper, Iori heard him and quickly search his pockets. Inside, he found an inhaler, the boy immediately knew what to do as he held it to Riku’s mouth. 

The man clasped his lips around the familiar tube and took a deep breath - “Hahh…” - Riku’s finally can breathe normally again as he let out a sigh of relief - “..Thanks Iori. I wouldn’t know what to do if you weren’t here...haha..” - He laughed weakly. 

Seeing the elder trying to joke despite what just happened made Iori a little upset - “Nanase-san, this isn’t a joke. You could have died!”

Riku lowered his gaze to the ground, a wave of guilt washed over him as he slowly spoke - “I...have always had a weak health since I was small, all I could remember was going in and out of the hospital quite a lot..” 

He smiled wryly as he recalled the events of himself in the past - “I guess I has been running around a lot today, it usually happens when I move too much..”

“Nanase-san…” - Iori looked at the man, his anger was replaced with guilty as he lowered his head - “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have taken you to many places like that..”

“I-It’s not your fault, Iori! I had lots of fun today thanks to you! If only I had took better care of myself…” 

Riku placed his hand on top of Iori’s and looked into his eyes - “I’m sorry...I’m pathetic, aren’t I? Although I’ve always tried to do my best, nothing I do is good..and I ended up causing troubles for everyone…”

“Nanase-san it’s not tr—!” - Iori was cut off when Riku placed a finger on his lips, telling him not to say anything. 

“It’s fine, I got that a lot. At times like this, it was only my brother who was always with me. But...I have you now, Iori” - He smiled softly - “You’re perfect. You’ve always, always been able to do things perfectly, no matter how bad it was”

He took a deep breath - “I..had a lot of fun today, so I don’t regret anything...Thank you, Iori...for staying with me”

Iori’s heart beat so furiously inside his chest that it was painful. He felt happy that he was able to help Riku; however, at the same time, something triggered inside him…

“..I’m not as perfect as you think, Nanase-san” - He shook his head - “I still haven’t been true to my feelings...but…”

The boy straightened himself and stared at the man, his eyes showed no wavering. Then, he leaned in. 

“.....!” - Riku widened his eyes as everything seemed to play in slow-motion in front of him. His mind went blank in an instance as he could focus on nothing but the lips overlapping his. 

Moving away, Iori smiled the most happy smile - “...I’ll be more honest to my feelings starting from now on. So please bear with me, Nanase-san”

Riku stayed silent as his brain was still analyzing the situation, heat rushed to his cheeks as they turned as red as his hair and his heart beat so fast, to the point he thought he could have an attack any moment then. His lips were parted, but he couldn’t say anything.

“...One more thing, Rokuya-san and Nii-san, you two can come out now”

After Iori had said that, a rustle sound came from the nearby bushes. After a few seconds in silence, two figures walked out of it, showing themselves. 

“That’s Iori for you...When did you know we were here?” - Mitsuki asked. 

“From the beginning. Anyone could have noticed you with that suspicious figures”

“I knew it..” - Mitsuki sighed. 

“....Eh? Mitsuki, Nagi, what are you doing here?” - Riku, who has just snapped out of his thoughts, blinked at the sudden appearance. 

“They just happen to passed by. Let’s go, Nanase-san, it’ll get colder by the night and it’s not good for your health”

Iori held out his hand, bringing heat to Riku’s cheeks again. The red-haired man was hesitant, he felt nervous after what happened. 

This time, Iori forcefully took the other’s hand in his and led him away, a satisfied smile bloomed on his face. On the other hand, Riku kept his gaze lowered on his feet as he walked beside Iori. Little did he knew, was the feeling blooming inside him. 

“...When did Iori become so bold?” - Mitsuki blinked, he was quite shocked that his once shy brother could do such things - “We should head back soon too…”

Mitsuki glanced at Nagi; however, he was staring into the distance - “...be honest with my feelings…” - He whispered in a very low tone. 

“Nagi?”

“... _Oh_! It’s nothing. Let’s go, shall we?” - He turned on his heels when he suddenly remembered something - “...Ah right, Mitsuki, there’s one place I want you to go with me”

“Huh?” 

———

“....So, why did you bring me here?” - Mitsuki had taken off his coat and threw it onto the couch as he sat down on the edge of the king-sized bed. He crossed his arms and his eyebrows twitched. 

“I want to talk to you” - Nagi also put away his coat and hat. 

“Talk? You want to talk to me? In a L.O.V.E.H.O.T.E.L.?!?” - He growled. 

“Relax Mitsuki, I really want to talk to you” - He knelt down before the elder and placed a kiss on top of his hand - “I’m sorry for upsetting you today. I...was jealous of that woman”

Mitsuki blinked. Did he just hear it right? Nagi, of all people, a womanizer, feeling jealous towards one of them—?

“Now I understand how you feel whenever I’m with a woman, Mitsuki…” - He sighed - “It’s frustrating seeing you being happy with her...I was scared, what if she stole you away from me, _my precious, my angel_..?”

“Nagi…” - Mitsuki looked at the blonde who was almost desperate, pleading him to stay as the grip of his hand tightened - “You dummy...I’m not going anywhere”

“.. _Really_?” - Nagi’s face brightened up when Mitsuki nodded - “I won’t make you sad anymore, ever again. I’ll be honest to myself, just like Iori”

“Oh, Nagi…” - The orange-haired man was so touch that it brought tears to his eyes - “I—”

Without warning, Nagi pushed the other onto the bed and hovered on top. 

“N-Nagi! I thought you just want to talk!” 

“ _Oh_? I told you I’ll be honest with myself, didn’t I? This is what I feel right now…”

The blonde licked his lips seductively as he leaned closer to the elder’s ear - “...Shall we continue what we were doing yesterday morning..?”

“Urrghh….do what you want…” - Mitsuki blushed deeply, he couldn’t say no to that voice, he never could. 

“Then...Itadakimasu~” - Nagi smirked mischievously as he watched the smaller man quivering beneath him. 

“ _I love you, my princess…_ ”

“ _...I love you too...dummy.._ ”

Mitsuki slowly gave in to the other man, with both his body and soul were melted by the sweet melody only he could hear.


	17. Reunion

The leaves wavered slightly, making satisfying rustling sounds as a gentle breeze passed by. The pink flowers softly swayed, as if they were saying _’Welcome back’_ to the figure beneath them. The sound of footsteps resonated with the sound of nature.

A man walking on the path, which was covered with leaves and petals. He stopped. Raising his head, he looked at the blooming forest. Then he inhaled, a familiar aroma filled his nose. 

“Ah...It’s been a long time...”

———

_Stomp stomp stomp—Slam!_

“Papa!”

A little three-year-old girl planted her still not stable footsteps along the corridor, swinging the door with a very bright smile bloomed on her face. 

“Rika! I told you not to run in the hallway!” - A black-haired man who was standing inside the room turned his head around and scolded. 

Immediately, the smile on the girl’s face disappeared, replaced by a frown as tears welled up in her eyes - “I-I’m sorry Papa...sobs...”

The little girl rubbed her teary eyes with the back of her hands, making the man flinch at the scene - “R-Rika I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to make you cry—”

“Ah! Did you make her cry again, Iori!?”

Riku, who happened to pass by, put down the basket of laundry he was holding and quickly ran to the girl’s side, crouching down beside her. 

“Shh it’s alright, Rika. Don’t cry, Mama is here” - He gently picked the girl up in his arms and patted her head lovingly. 

Iori blushed. He could never get used to seeing this blissful scene. For some reasons, the baby which was taken in three years ago called Iori and Riku as Papa and Mama. It was quite awkward at first; however, they gradually felt happy being called like that. To Iori, it was a miracle, like the gods have heard his wishes, to become Riku’s lover and to have a child with him.

“Rika” - Iori came closer to the girl and pat her head - “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scold you. Please forgive me” 

“Sobs...I-I’m sorry too Papa...I-I just want to show you this...” - She took out a small piece of paper folded neatly in her pocket and showed it to them.

“...A drawing?” - The two looked at the messy drawn picture. 

“Yes! This is Mama! This is Papa! And this is me!” - The little girl excitedly pointed to the different colors in the picture respectively. 

The red was Riku, the black was Iori, in the middle was a little figure holding their hands and they all looked happy.

Iori couldn’t help but chuckled slightly - “That’s beautiful, Rika. You did a good job”

“Ehehe..” - The girl puffed out her chest proudly, her sadness disappeared quickly. 

Riku witnessed the whole thing and giggled - “Alright alright, no more fighting, okay~? Rika, make up with your Papa”

She nodded and leaned closer to Iori, kissing his cheek - “Good girl, Rika” - He chuckled and softly placed a kiss on her cheek, an old custom in the orphanage. 

_Ding-dong~_ \- The door bell suddenly rang. 

“Ah, I’ll go get it. Nanase-san, please care of Rika for me” 

Iori parted away from the other two and went to the door, opening it - “How can I help yo—”

“...Oh? If it isn’t Izumi Iori”

“You—!” - Iori froze. He frowned at the moment he saw the person standing at the doorway, a duplication of Riku - “Kujo Tenn!”

“Heh...look at you now, having grown so much” - Tenn snickered - “Not mistaken me for Riku again?”

“I-I’m not!” - He blushed. 

“Let’s see...I remember it was when you were about...seven, that was the first time you had seen me” - He put a hand on his chin, recalling the event - “Your face looked like you had just seen a ghost, you got all panicked and ‘ _N-Nanase-san! W-What happened to your hair?! W-Why does it turn white?!_ ’—making a fuss until Riku showed up and explained that we are twins”

Kujo Tenn, Riku’s older twin. Despite being family with Riku, he was adopted and raised by the Kujos for his talent when they were small.

Iori only blushed harder hearing the other’s mocking tone - “S-Shut up! That happened a long time ago!”

“..Oh?” - A shadow casted over Tenn’s eyes as he suddenly came closer to the other. 

“W-What are you—” - Iori instinctively moved backwards, only stopped by the wall behind him. 

Without warning, Tenn slammed his hand on the wall next to Iori’s face, trapping him - “That’s not the way you should talk with your elder...Should I show that beautiful lips of yours how to speak properly?...”

Tenn smirked and leaned closer to Iori. Meanwhile, the latter froze in place. In his eyes, however, was the image of Riku. Iori couldn’t do anything whilst Tenn’s face got closer and closer—

“...Just kidding” - The elder stopped right before their noses touched and moved away. He looked at the bewildered man, snickering - “What’s with that face? Did you see Riku in me?”

Iori finally snapped back to reality as heat rushed to his cheeks - “I-I didn’t—!”

“Tenn-nii!” - Riku’s cheerful voice could be heard as he ran towards the two with Rika in his arms, a big smile bloomed on his face, though it was soon replaced with a pout - “Tenn-nii! Stop bullying Iori!”

“...You haven’t seen your brother for a long time and the first thing you said was for another man” - He sighed - “I’m hurt, Riku”

“I-It’s not like that Tenn-nii! I missed you a lot! But Iori is important to me too!”

“Nanase-san...” - Iori’s heart felt warm inside his chest; however, he gasped - “W-Wait Nanase-san, don’t say those things in front of your brother—”

“I knew”

“Ack!” - Tenn’s words pierced right through Iori’s chest like an arrow as he chocked on his own saliva - “W-What are you saying, Kujo-san? W-What did you know?”

“You, Izumi Iori, are Nanase Riku’s boyfriend and...” - He glanced at the girl in Riku’s arms - “...Your child”

The black-haired man swore, he could faint any moment then. He glared at Riku, the reason for this mess, while the other just winked and stick out his tongue childishly. 

“Tenn..? Are you Uncle Tenn?” - Rika suddenly asked, making everyone look at her way. 

“Yes, I’m Tenn. How do you know my name?” - He smiled at her. 

“Mama told me a lot of about you, Uncle Tenn! He said you’re a kind, reliable, respectful and very talented person!” - Rika’s honesty made Riku feel embarrassed, though they were his words. 

Tenn chuckled - “Is that so? What’s your name, little girl?”

“Rika! Papa and Mama chose this name for me!”

“Eh? Papa and Mama, hmm?” - He said teasingly, and the other two blushed as his expectation - “You’re a good girl, Rika. Make sure to listen to your Papa and Mama, alright?”

“Yes!” - Rika beamed a smile at Tenn, and he smiled back as he patted her head.

“...That’s right, Riku. Here’s the thing you want” 

Tenn took out an envelope inside his pocket and handed it to Riku. 

“Thank you, Tenn-nii!” 

He accepted it and put it away in his pocket, without checking whatever the content was, since he has known it too well. Tenn was their secret financial support before they got supported by Tsunashi Company; however, Tenn still helped them sometimes, when the threat was too heavy.

“Tenn-nii, do you want to stay with us today?—”

“Tenn-oniichan!”

Riku froze. He saw a young girl with blue hair running towards them while calling Tenn ‘oniichan’.

“Aya” - Tenn looked at the girl - “What are you doing here? I thought you’re waiting in the car”

“Gaku-san told me to call you. He said we’re leaving”

“Is it time already...” - He sighed - “...Riku? What’s with your shocked face?”

“...! T-Tenn-nii...who is she?”

“Ah, right. I haven’t told you, this is Kujo Aya, my adoptive sister”

“I’m Kujo Aya. Nice to meet you, Riku-san! Although this is the first time we meet, I’ve heard a lot about you from Tenn-oniichan!” - Aya bowed her head deeply. 

“N-Nice to meet you too, Aya!” - Riku also bowed his head, he smiled. 

“Tenn-oniichan, let’s go. Gaku-san is waiting” 

Tenn nodded - “See you another time, Riku. And Izumi Iori” - He smiled at Iori but his eyes were dark - “You’ve better not make Riku cry, got it?”

“Y-Yes..” - Iori gulped as he felt shivers ran along his spine. 

Satisfied, Tenn left with Aya to the car which was waiting outside. Getting on the car, Tenn was greeted by a frowning silver-haired man sitting in the driver seat, crossing his arms. 

“You’re late, Tenn”

“Shut up, Gaku”

Tenn was sitting next to Gaku in the front row while Aya got on the second one. 

“What took you so long? I thought you have died in there”

“What? Can’t I have some moments with my little brother who I haven’t seen for a long time?” - He glared at the other. 

“Tenn, come here” - Gaku gestured Tenn to come closer. 

“Hmm?” - Confused, Tenn leaned in and Gaku suddenly pecked his lips. Tenn immediately drew back as he glared at the other, a blush formed on his face - “Yaotome Gaku! What do you think you're doing?! Aya is here!"

"Ah, please don't worry about me. I have used to seeing this" - Aya chuckled, earning a satisfied huff from Gaku.

“See? She doesn’t mind it”

“Shut up, you stupid soba brain! Hurry up and drive!” 

Tenn leaned against the window and huffed. Gaku softly sighed and started the engine. 

Aya chuckled. It was quite a common scene for Aya since she often saw Tenn with his boyfriend Gaku, doing lovey-dovey stuffs at their house. She glanced at the scene outside the window and saw the big board named ‘Takanashi Orphanage’.

_Onii-chan...I wonder if he’s still living in one..._

Aya clenched her fists tightly, recalling her brother which she was separated from since she was very small. She was raised up in an orphanage just like her brother, until Kujo adopted her. She tried to gather information about her brother’s whereabouts. However, she hasn’t heard anything from him. 

_Onii-chan...will I be able to meet you again—_

“.....!!!” - Aya gasped as her eyes widened, her eyes quickly followed the figure walking past the window. His blue hair which was similar to hers fluttered in the wind - “Onii-ch—!!”

 _Brrrmmm_ \- The sound of the engine operated and the car drove away, the scene changed in Aya’s eyes.

“Hmm? Did you call me, Aya?” - Tenn poked his head out of his seat and looked at the girl, who was wearing bewildered expression - “What’s wrong, Aya?”

“...! I..It’s nothing, Tenn-oniichan..! I thought I just saw my brother...” - She waved her hands in front of her and put on a smile - “Ah—but I could have been seeing things! I couldn’t see clearly”

“Aya...Don’t worry, we’ve promised to find your brother, haven’t we?”

“That’s right, Aya. Just leave it to your Tenn-oniichan” - Gaku teased. 

“You’re in this too, Gaku” - Tenn lightly punched Gaku in his arm. 

“I know I know..”

Gaku and Tenn’s usual fights brought a giggling to Aya once again as she felt happier - “Thank you, Tenn-oniichan, Gaku-san”

She put her hand on the window, her eyes never left it. She told herself to forget about that person, however, her instincts told her he was the one she has been looking for. 

_Onii-chan, maybe I can’t meet you...But I’ll wish for your happiness for now.._

———

“I’m home—Why are you guys standing here?” 

Sogo just came home from the trip to the market to buy groceries and was greeted with Riku, Iori and Rika at the doorway as soon as he opened the door. 

“Welcome home, Sogo-san! Tenn-nii just got here!”

“Ah, I see”

“Ah! We also met his new sister today! Hmm how to put it, she looks kinda familiar, like...like...” 

“Like Yotsuba-san” - Iori finished Riku’s sentence. 

“That’s right! She looks just like Tamaki!”

Sogo’s chest tightened - “....Tamaki-kun?” 

Riku and Iori noticed Sogo’s sad expression as they quickly changed the subject - “O-Osaka-san! Those bags must be heavy, let me help you”

“A..Ah, thank you, Iori-kun” - Sogo smiled softly despite the throb in his chest. He handed Iori half of the bags he was holding and went to the kitchen to put them away. 

“Can I put it here, Osaka-san?” 

“Yes, please do”

Iori put down the bags as he was told - “I’m sorry, I have to take care of other things. Can I leave things here to you and Nanase-san?”

“Of course, Iori-kun. Please leave this to us”

Iori nodded and left the kitchen. Sogo began putting away the groceries; however, his mind was full of one particular thing Riku mentioned earlier. 

“Tamaki-kun...” - He lowered his hand which was about to put away the new mug he just brought. 

_Tamaki-kun_ , the name sounded familiar but also unfamiliar to Sogo’s lips. He never once forget that name or his feelings towards the person, for the past five years. 

Sogo was lost in his thoughts when suddenly he felt somthing slipped around his waist and pulling him in. 

“Ahh!” - Sogo shouted and dropped the mug onto the floor, making a loud shattered noise. He squirmed, trying to break out of the grip on his waist while searching for anything to grab on the counter—

“So-chan”

Sogo’s heart skipped a beat. That nickname. That voice. That scent. His mind went blank the moment those things hit him.

“...T..Tamaki..kun?...” - He slowly turned his head around, his eyes widened as much as they could as the figures of the person filled his vision. 

It was Tamaki, the person whom Sogo has always wanted to meet, but also not wanted to meet. 

It was none other than Tamaki, the one whom he has always loved. 

“So-chan...I’m back..” - Tamaki gently caressed the other’s cheek, running his fingers on the skin which he has always been longing for. 

“It has been a while since I last said ‘I’m back’” - Tamaki chuckled slightly while Sogo remained speechless. He continued - “..Ah, that’s not right. Let me fix it a little....”

“So-chan, I’m back... _to get you_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought of another name for the little girl; however, ‘Rika’ popped up in my head as I began writing  
> It sounds good so I decided to use it xD


	18. Coming With You

“T..Tamaki-kun...what are you..?—”

“S-S-S-Sogo-san! T-T-T-Ta—!!”

“Osaka-san!? Are you alright?! I heard your yellin—Y-Y-Yotsuba-san!?!” - Iori’s worried face turned pale as if he had seen a ghost. His hand shakily pointed at Tamaki as he looked at Riku’s way - “N-Na-Nanase-san! W-What’s going on!?”

“I-I-I don’t know! After you two went to the kitchen Tamaki suddenly showed up and walked in—!”

_”Yo, Rikkun”_

_“...Eh—T-T-Tamaki-kun!?!—!”_

_“Where’s So-chan?”_

_“H-He’s in the kitchen...”_

_“The kitchen. Alright, thanks Rikkun”_

“—and he walked straight towards the kitchen before I could know what was happening!” - Riku told the story. 

“I see...—Wait, that’s not it! Why didn’t you tell us sooner?!”

“I told you it happened so fast that I couldn’t!”

“Ahhhh” - Tamaki groaned, drawing their attentions - “..Stop fighting, Rikkun, Iorin”

“Right—What are you doing here, Yotsuba-san?!—Ah, should I call you Tsunashi-san now..?”

“Yotsuba-san is fine”

“Then Yotsuba-san...do you mind letting go of Osaka-san? His face has gone white as a sheet...” - He glanced at Sogo, who has been standing still like a log.

“Hmm...no” - Tamaki tightened his wrap around the elder’s waist as he puffed out his cheeks - “I’m not letting go of So-chan”

Sogo’s back was pressed against Tamaki’s chest, his body surprisingly fitted with Tamaki’s. The former’s heart rate rose up dramatically as he could feel the latter’s warmth, smell his scent or even hear his heartbeat, his long hair would sometimes tickled the former. 

“T-Tamaki-kun...” - Sogo was finally able to talk as his throat felt sore - “Please let go of me...”

“No. So-chan is going nowhere. So-chan is coming with me”

“Coming with you? What do you mean, Yotsuba-san?”

“..Eh? Did I explain it to you?” - Tamaki looked at Iori. 

“No, you didn’t” - Iori sighed. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I guess she will arrive here soon...”

“She? Who’s she—?” - Iori became more puzzled by the other’s strange words. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps and a loud noise at the entrance, soon after that, Tsumugi entered the room with a panicked face. 

“E-E-Everyone! Big news!” - Everyone turned their attentions to Tsumugi - “T-Tsunashi-san has completely bought our orphanage!”

“...Eh?” - Iori, Riku and Sogo looked at each other - “EHHHHH?!”

“W-Wait” - Iori rubbed his temples in order to ease his headache - “By Tsunashi-san, you mean, which Tsunashi-san..?”

“It’s...Tamaki-kun...” - She glanced at the blue-haired man - “I just received the contract from Tsunashi Company...Tamaki-kun has bought the entire land...”

“Ah...” - Iori felt dizzy as Tsumugi went on with her explanation. 

“Iori!” - Luckily, Riku managed to catch his boyfriend before he collided with the ground - “Iori! Are you okay!?”

“...Yes, I’m fine. I...just need a few seconds to take this in...” - He massaged his temples. 

“Tamaki-kun! Is what she said true!?” - Sogo stared at the other in disbelief. 

“Yes, So-chan. Why would I lie to you?”

“It’s....no way...How..?” - Sogo also started to feel dizzy as his heart could not proceed with the events. 

“I’m... _Tsunashi Tamaki_ now, remember?” - Tamaki grinned - “I got permission from my father so don’t worry”

_His father...ah, he’s referring to Tsunashi President—_

“However, it wasn’t written on the contract but, I have a condition”

“A condition..?”

Tamaki nodded. He stared into Sogo’s amethyst orbs - “That is, So-chan has to come with me, to my new home”

“...Eh?” - Sogo was hearing things, right? - “...What did you say, Tamaki-kun?”

“So-chan can work for me as my assistant. I’ll own this place and Takanashi Orphanage won’t be threatened again. Sounds good, eh—?”

“I refuse”

Tamaki froze - “...What..?”

“I said, I refuse” - Sogo repeated and stared deeply into the other’s eyes - “I’m appreciate for your kindness but...I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun” - Using one moment Tamaki’s embrace loosened up, Sogo slipped out of his arms - “We can handle it ourselves...without your help”

Rage built up inside Tamaki’s body as he gripped both side of the elder’s shoulders - “Stop talking nonsense, So-chan!! This is good for both you and me! Why would you—!”

“Yotsuba-san! Stop it!” - Iori grabbed the furious man’s arm - “You’re hurting Osaka-san!”

Iori’s words snapped Tamaki back to his senses as he saw a frown appeared on the purple-haired man’s face, he quickly let go of him - “S-Sorry...I didn’t mean to—”

“...It’s fine, Tamaki-kun..” 

“...” - Both of them stared at the floor, neither of them said another word.

“R-Right!” - Riku suddenly yelped, breaking the tension - “I remember we still have things to do right?! Let’s go, Tsumugi, Iori!” - He quickly pulled Tsumugi and Iori out of the room, leaving the two some spaces. 

They shared an awkward silence for a while until Tamaki broke it - “So-chan...I want to go to _that place_ , is that okay?”

“...Ah” - Sogo gasped, he immediately understood what the other meant - “Alright”

“Let’s go then...” - He tried to grabbed the elder’s hand, however, he missed, or it could have been Sogo did that on purpose - “....”

He watched as the man walked away, staring at his lonely back. Tamaki clenched his fist, he has always been looking up to that back, which always calmed him. However...

_How can I make So-chan look at me..._

...was a question which Tamaki has asked himself for many times. 

———

“...”

_Tamaki-kun...I’m sorry. It’s not like I’m not happy to see you again but..._

He clenched his fists. 

“...It’s better if you don’t see me again...someone like me...only bring misfortune to everyone...”

His whisper faded into the air without any notice as he smiled painfully. 

_I don’t to deserve to love you...Tamaki-kun...My feelings for you...it’s better for them to disappear..._

———

The two quietly walked on the streets at a same pace; however, they felt so distance. 

“...Hey So-chan...” - Tamaki broke the awkward atmosphere - “I don’t see Momocchi and Yukicchi anywhere”

“Ah...they’ve moved to their college’s dorm”

“Dorm? Why?”

“They formed a band called...hmm, Re:vale...I think? Things are getting busier for them so they chose to live near the college and workplace”

“Heh...a band? Sounds interesting”

Sogo nodded. 

“...What about Mikki? Any news from him?”

“Ah...He came to Japan with his boyfriend once, but they returned soon after that because of work”

“Mikki has a boyfriend? That’s great, I’m happy for him” - Tamaki sighed - “...Though it’s a shame I couldn’t meet him” 

Sogo nodded.

“...Do you think I can meet Mikki again someday?”

Sogo nodded again. 

Tamaki tried to keep up the conversation; however, Sogo only either answered shortly or just nodded. 

“Hey So-chan—!”

“We’re here”

Tamaki was so focus on Sogo that he didn’t notice that they have arrived at the destination, where cherry blossoms bloomed - “Do you remember this place, So-chan?”

“...Of course, it’s my favorite place...although I haven’t gone here for a while...I’m glad it’s still as beautiful as ever” - Sogo looked at the trees, feeling nostalgic - “...Tamaki-kun, why did you come back—”

Suddenly a strong gust came out of nowhere, blowing all the petals away. Both of them had to cover their faces due to the strong wind. 

“So-chan! Are you okay—?!” - Tamaki glanced at Sogo; however, he chuckled - “Look at you, So-chan! You’ve got petals all over your hair!”

Not only the wind messed up his hair, petals also got stuck in it - “E-Eh? Where—” - Sogo reached out his hands towards his head. 

“Here, So-chan” - Before Sogo could do it himself, Tamaki gently took the petals out of the elder’s hair. Tamaki’s fingers ran through his hair made him ticklish, but at the same time, a blush crept on his face as the sensation hit him. Tamaki smiled softly as he threw away the last petal - “It’s all done, So-chan”

“T-Thanks...” - Sogo quickly lowered his gaze to hide his blush - “...Why am I the only one have petals in my hair?”

“Hehe, I think that’s because the cherry blossoms really love you, So-chan”

“Is that so?” - Sogo blinked - “Ah...I guess it missed me, I haven’t gone here since the day you left”

“Eh?” - Tamaki widened his eyes.

Sogo quickly covered his mouth, his secret had just been slipped - “I-It’s nothing. Please forget about it—”

“So-chan!” - Tamaki gripped the other’s hand - “Why?”

“I-I...” - Sogo turned his head away, avoiding Tamaki’s gaze. 

“Look at me” - He cupped Sogo’s cheeks in his hands, making the man face him - “Please tell me, So-chan”

Sogo widened his eyes as he stared at his reflection in the blue-haired man’s eyes. He felt his emotions were being stirred up - “I...don’t want to come here...since it’s a place full of memories, of me and...you, so...”

Tamaki blinked, his brain slowly analyzed. And a blissful smile bloomed on his face as soon as he understood the reason - “Is that so..! So-chan...you have always been thinking of me, right? Right?”

“I...”

“I’m so happy, So-chan...” - Tamaki caressed the other’s cheeks in his palms gently, so softly as if he was handling something fragile. 

Sogo didn’t try to run away, perhaps, part of him has always longing for the other’s touch. He relaxed his face in Tamaki’s warm large hands. That he got the chance, Sogo glanced at Tamaki. 

“You’ve really grown up, Tamaki-kun...” - He reached out his hands and also touched the other’s cheeks - “Look at you now, you’re even taller than me. I remember the days when you’re still little and always follow me...it was so cute” - He chuckled. 

“Well, a lot of time has passed... You look thinner So-chan, have you been eating properly?” - He pouted and pinched Sogo’s cheeks.

“O-Ow ow...t-that hurts Tamaki-kun—”

_Chu_

Without warning, Tamaki leaned in and placed a soft kiss on where he pinched. The spot he made contact with immediately burnt up as the white-haired man’s face turned all red. 

“T-Tamaki-kun! W-What are you doing?!”

“Hmm? I’m making up with you” - He smirked - “Isn’t this what you taught me, So-chan?” 

While Sogo couldn’t said anything in return to that, Tamaki’s words hit him _It’s your turn_ \- “...Eh?” - He blinked - “B-But—there might be someone passing by—It’s embarrassing...”

“Hmm...but it’s more embarrassing if I do this...” - He wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and suddenly pulled him in. The surprise made Sogo lose ehis balance as he stumbled towards Tamaki and fell into his chest and it only made the man’s state worsen - “...right? Come on, So-chan. I won’t let you go until you kiss me”

Tamaki definitely enjoyed watching Sogo’s embarrassed face, even his ears turned red then, his eyes rolled restlessly as he softly bit on his lower lip. Tamaki’s eyebrows twitched, he wished he could eat Sogo right at that moment...

“A-Alright...I got it...” - After a brief moment, Sogo made up his mind as he leaned in - “...” - He looked into Tamaki’s eyes - “U-Umm Tamaki-kun, can you...bend down a little..?

With years passed, Tamaki has grown up taller than Sogo, so the latter was having trouble reaching the former’s cheek - “Hmm...I refuse” - Tamaki smirked, teasing Sogo - “It’s payback”

Sogo frowned, when did Tamaki become this mischievous, he asked himself - “F-Fine...” - He stood on his tiptoes and leaned forwards, pressing his lips against the other’s cheek. He quickly pulled away and adverted his gaze - "T-There, satisfied..?"

Tamaki grinned in response. He was nowhere to be satisfied, but he wouldn't want to force the man - “Hey So-chan, come with me” - Sogo flinched - “Why won’t you accept it? It’s a good chance”

“Tamaki-kun...” - Sogo stepped away from the other - “I...”

“Please, So-chan...you should come with me, I promise to take good care of you—Ah, wait. You _must_ come with me”

“And why should I listen to you?” - He tilted his head.

“It’s an order from your new landlord” 

Sogo chuckled - “What’s that? Are you blackmailing me, Tamaki-kun?” 

“It’s business, business So-chan. I’ve been studying hard” - He puffed out his chest proudly - “So-chan, what’s your answer?”

Sogo stare at the figure opposite him, he softly sighed as the corners of his lips slightly curled up into a small smile. 

“......”

———

 _Sigh_ \- “That was quite a mess...” - Iori softly sighed as he recalled the events just happened that morning. After the two left, he cleaned up the broken mug after Tsumugi had explained further details and left - “I didn’t think Osaka-san would refuse Yotsuba-san though..”

“I was surprised too..!” - Riku agreed as he felt a tug on his pants. 

“Mama...is Sogo-san fighting with that brother...?” - Rika looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. 

Riku pat the little girl’s head and smiled - “Don’t worry sweetie. I’m sure they will make up” - He paused - “I hope so...”

“It’s getting quite late..” - Riku looked at the clock, it was almost 5 p.m. - “I wonder what took them so long..—”

Just then the entrance door opened and entered Tamaki alongside Sogo - “We’re back”

“Ah! Welcome back, Sogo-san, Tamaki-kun!” - Riku and Iori went out to greet them - “So...how’s it going?” - Riku nervously asked.

Tamaki and Sogo looked at the fidgeting red-haired man as they chuckled. With a soft glance at each other, they both raised their hands, which was entwined. 

Riku and Iori looked confused at first, but they soon smiled brightly - “Hehe! Let’s have a party tonight! Let’s invite Tsumugi, Yuki and Momo too!” - Riku happily exclaimed, which was approved by Iori. They left the area to prepare things, leaving Tama and Sogo alone again. 

“Heh...looks like they won’t let us rest tonight” - Tamaki grinned at Sogo. 

“You’re right...” - Sogo glanced back at Tamaki and smiled softly. _I guess...it’s fine to be selfish, once in a while..._ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind was kinda a mess when writing this chapter so I don’t know how did it turn out ;;-;;


	19. Goodbye, Loved Ones

“Alright, this should do it” - Sogo placed the cardboard box he was holding onto the ground. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he looked at the sky - “The weather looks nice today, too..”

“So-chann” - Tamaki wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist and rested his chin on the shoulder.

If it was before, Sogo wouldn’t mind the touching. That moment, however, feeling the blue-haired man presence was enough to fasten his heartbeat and bring heat to his entire face - “T-Tamaki-kun..! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just want to hug you” - He tightened his embrace and nuzzled his face against the back of Sogo’s neck, making Sogo almost yelped at the sudden contact as it tickled him.

“So-chan...” - Tamaki whispered to the elder - “I’m not going to let you go...never again”

“T-Tamaki-kun..you’re too close..!” - Sogo started to squirm a little as he felt the other’s hot breath in his ear. His heart beat so fast that it could explode any moment then.

“Hmm?” - Tamaki seemed to have caught on Sogo’s embarrassment as he smirked mischievously - “Are you embarrassed, So~chan~?”

“Hii—!” - Sogo yelped as Tamaki’s lips clasped on his earlobe. He quickly covered his mouth, however, it was too late.

“‘ _Hii_ ’? So-chan~ Your voice is so cute, I want to hear more...”

Tamaki whispered sweetly as he placed soft kisses along Sogo’s earlobe - “S..Stop it, Tamaki-kun...! Ah—!”

_Smack!!_

“Ouch! What the heck—?!” - Tamaki rubbed his head, where had just been hit, and turned around. His eyes met Iori’s, who was clenching his shaking fist tightly and frowning deeply.

“Yo. Tsu. Ba. - SAN!!!” - He shouted - “How many times do I have to tell you!? Please stop doing improper things in the public! There are children here too!”

“Tch” - He clicked his tongue - “You again, Iorin? Always stop me when things are getting good...”

“Don’t ‘Tch’ with me! Yotsuba-san! Are you listening to me!? Do not cover you ears!”

“Ahh! I don’t hear anything!” - Tamaki didn’t give in to the other as he covered his ears and turned away from Iori.

“Yotsuba-san!”

“U-Umm...” - Sogo slowly spoked, drawing their attentions from the fight - “I-I’ll go check if I forgot anything..! Please excuse me” - He quickly escaped the area, leaving the other two in silence.

“Look Iorin! You made So-chan run away!” - Tamaki glared at the other.

“Huh?!” - The black-haired man glared back - “Excuse me? Weren’t you the one who scared Osaka-san?!”

“Grr...” - Sparks flew between them, neither of them willingly backed off.

“Tch...whatever” - Tamaki huffed as he walked away - “I won’t give up that easily”

Iori sighed - “Yotsuba-san...you really look like a wolf hunting its prey...”

“Well...”there’s no way a wolf will pass on a delicious meal like that - He licked his lips devilishly - “Just a little more and I’ll be able to catch my _prey_...”

Meanwhile, Sogo was wandering aimlessly around the building as he still felt dizzy from the heat from the previous event.

“Phew...that was close...” - He sighed - “I’d never think Tamaki-kun can be that bold...he’s really grown up into an adult...”

_I wonder if he had done that to any woman... He’s really handsome after all..._

His heart throbed painfully at his own thought of Tamaki next to some woman as he quickly shook his heat to get rid of it.

He softly put his hand over his ear where Tamaki touched, which was still warm from it - “Tamaki-kun...why did he do this to me...”

Sogo bit his lower lip, he didn’t know whether to feel happy or confused about Tamaki’s behavior.

———

“Is everything ready?” - asked Iori.

Sogo nodded - “Yes, I’ve got everything in need”

“Sob...I’m so happy for you, Sogo-san..!” - Tsumugi wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

“Tsumugi-san...” - He smiled softly at her and bowed deeply - “Thank you for having taking care of me all this time. I...wouldn’t have known what to do if you and President hadn’t taken me it that day...”

“P-Please raise your head, Sogo-san!” - Tsumugi quickly helped the man straighten up - “Please don’t say that. You’ve also done so much for us! I and Father are very grateful to you, Sogo-san”

They shared a quick hug before Sogo turned to Iori and Riku - “I’m going to miss you two...”

“Wahh Sogo-san!” - Riku pulled Sogo in a tight hug as he sniffed his nose - “I’m going to miss you a lot too!”

“Nanase-san, you’re troubling him. Come on” - Iori pulled the sobbing Riku away from Sogo.

“Iori-kun..sorry. I’ll leave things here to you”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. Please take good care of your yourself” - He smiled as he shook the other’s hand - “...Yuki and Momo sure are late”

“Maybe they’re oversleep?” - Riku said.

“Sorry we’re late” - Just then Yuki showed up, pulling along was a sleepy Momo rubbing his eyes - “Sorry, it took me a lot of time waking Momo up. Come on Momo, wake up”

“Mmn...I’m so tired...Ah, Sogo-san, congratulations”

“Eh? Congratulations? Why?”

“Hehh? Aren’t you two getting married—Mmph!”

Yuki quickly cover Momo’s mouth - “I’m sorry, Sogo-oniisan, Momo is probably still drunk from all the drinking last night. Please don’t pay attention to him”

“O-Okay...” - Sogo was confused but he decided to ignore it and hug each of them - "I’ll miss you”

“We’ll miss you too, Sogo-oniisan. Thank you for having taken care of us” - Yuki said, holding back his tears.

“I guess that’s everyone...”

“I wish Nii-san were here too..” - Iori sadly said.

“Don’t worry. I’ve already written to him” - Sogo looked at them one last time - “Thank you everyone...Then, I’ll be going now”

With a bow, Sogo turned on his heels and left. He stared at the name of the building, where he’s called home, where he was taken in as a family member, for a very long time - “....”

“Are you done, So-chan?” - Tamaki was leaning against the car parking in front of the building as he waited for Sogo.

“Yes...” - He wiped his corner of his eyes - “Thanks for waiting, Tamaki-kun. I wish you were there, too”

“Thanks, but I’m no good with goodbyes” - Tamaki held out his hand towards the elder - “Let’s go, So-chan”

“Mmn” - Sogo smiled gently as he took the hand, letting the younger guide him onto the car like a gentleman.

After that, he also got on the car, sitting next to Sogo - “Go to my office” - He ordered the driver and the car drove away.

“Your office? Aren’t we going to your home?”

“Don’t worry. I’ve already sent your things to our home. Right now...”

“Our home...” - Sogo mumbled.

 _Ah right...I’m going to live with Tamaki-kun from now on..._ \- He slightly blushed at the though, a small smile bloomed on his face.

“...So-chan, are you listening?” - Tamaki waved his hand in front of Sogo’s face.

“...E-Eh?” - Sogo snapped back to reality - “S-Sorry Tamaki-kun, can you say it again please?”

“I said...right now I have to work. And you will help me with it, So-chan. That’ll be your first job, as my assistant” - He grinned.

“When did I become your assistant...well nevermind, I’m looking forward to working with you, Mr. Yotsuba, I mean, Mr. Tsunashi”

“So-chan! What’s with that name! It’s creepy” - He puffed out his cheeks.

“Hehe...sorry, sorry..” - He giggled and they both laughed after that - “I wonder what kind of work you’re doing...hah...” - He let out a small yawn as he covered his mouth.

“So-chan, sleepy?”

“Mmn yeah...we’ve partied all night so I’m a little sleepy right now...”

“Hmm we still have a long way to my office so how about take a quick nap. You can lean onto my shoulder”

“Is that fine..?”

“Yes. Enough talking and come here, So-chan” - Tamaki wrapped his arm around Sogo’s shoulder and pulled him in - “I’ll wake you up when we arrive, so don’t worry”

“Then...I shall take up your offer. Good night, Tamaki-kun...” - Sogo leaned against Tamaki’s shoulder, closing his eyes and let the drowsiness take over him.

Tamaki smiled warmly looking at the elder who was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, his phone rang as a message came. He checked it, from Ryunosuke. 

> **Ryuu-aniki**  
>  _Sup’ Tamaki. How’s thing going? I hope you didn’t get drown in a pile of work paper haha._
> 
> _Ryuu-aniki! It’s been a while! How’s your vacation in Okinawa?_  
>  And please don’t mention the word ‘work’ ugh...it’s still giving me a hard time...  
>  [crying King Pudding]  
>  Oh..! By the way, I have good news, Ryuu-aniki!
> 
> **Ryuu-aniki**  
>  _Good news? What is it, Tamaki? Did you get to eat a lot of King Pudding?_
> 
> _It’s even better than King Pudding!  
>  [happy King Pudding]  
>  So-chan is living with me!_

On the other side, at Okinawa, the brunette flinched as he read the message - “...Sou...?” - He paused, not knowing what to reply.

> _Ryuu-aniki?_  
>  Heyyyy!  
>  Are you there? Hellooooo?  
>  [Pouting King Pudding]  
>  Ryuu-anikiiiiii!! 
> 
> **Ryuu-aniki**  
>  _Ah sorry, I was spacing out  
>  That’s great, Tamaki. You must be very happy._
> 
> _Of course I am! I’ve been waiting for this moment for five years!_  
>  [Sparkling eyes King Pudding]  
>  Ah right, when will you come back, Ryuu-aniki? 
> 
> **Ryuu-aniki**  
>  _I’m not sure...maybe in a few days...  
>  Ah, I have to go now. I’ll talk to you later, good bye Tamaki. _
> 
> _Bye Ryuu-aniki!_

He turned off the phone and put it away. He returned his attention to the sleeping beauty next to him as he smiled gently. Suddenly, he let out a big yawn, the exhaustion finally got to him. 

“...I guess I’ll also sleep a little...” - He leaned his head against Sogo’s and fell into a deep slumber right after that. A smile naturally bloomed on his face - “I love you, So-chan...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm there may be smut in the next chapter...or maybe the next next one~ *winks winks*
> 
> I finished writing the draft last night but it took me a long time to think up a tittle for the chap ;;v;;


	20. Before The Storm

“Tama...Tamaki-kun...Wake up, Tamaki-kun...”

“Mmn...” - The blue-haired man squirmed as he rubbed his eyes open lazily - “...So-chan..?”

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun. It looks like we’ve arrived” - He chuckled - “Though you said you would wake me up, you fell asleep too”

“Ah...I guess I was tired” - Tamaki stretched his arms as he yawned. 

“You were smiling in your sleep though...did you dream about something good?”

“Mmn..yeah? I dreamt about you, So-chan” 

“H-Huh?” - Sogo blushed at Tamaki’s remark. 

“Let’s go. Kaorin will get mad if we’re late”

“W-Wha—wait! Tamaki-kun—!” - Despite Sogo’s protesting, Tamaki had already pulled him off the car and walked towards the building. 

——— 

_Ding!_ \- The evaluator came to a stop and the door opened. However...

“You’re late” 

As soon as they walked out, they were greeted by a woman with long pink hair. She crossed her arms and tapped her heels on the floor while frowning. 

“Sorry, Kaorin” - Tamaki apologized. 

“Excuse me? You were five minutes late and all you said is sorry?” - She glared at Tamaki. 

“Calm down, Kaorin. It’s just five minites...can’t you overlook it?”

“Listen kid, time is money. And I don’t have all day for you” - She sighed - “...If it hadn’t been for the Tsunashi Company, I wouldn’t have accepted this” - She mumbled. 

“Huh? What did you say, Kaorin? I can’t hear you”

“Nothing. So, who do you want me to design for?”

“Right. So-chan, this is Asenagi Kaoru, she is one of the most famous fashion designer. I want to her to make some outfits for you” 

“...You are..!” - Kaoru gasped at the moment she saw Sogo. She was too busy getting mad at Tamaki to notice him a while ago. 

“....It’s a pleasure meeting you, Asenagi-san...” - Sogo smiled wryly at the woman. 

“...Oho..this is interesting” - She held her chin, glancing at the man. 

“Kaorin, this is the person I told you about. He is Osaka—”

“That isn’t necessary. I’ve already known who he is” 

“Huh? Do you guys know each other?—Hey wait, where are you going, Kaorin!?” 

Kaoru had already turned on her heels and walked away - “What? Do you not want to me to make clothes for him? Hurry up and get over here. I don’t have time to waste!”

She threw a death glare at them before continued walking away. The men followed her in silence. After a while, they reached a room where their appointment was set, inside were a lot of clothing brought by Kaoru. 

“Osaka-san, this way please” - Sogo nodded and did as she say - “Let’s see...please try on this one, this, also this, this suit, that one...oh, this one too...”

She picked some clothes from the shelves and put them them onto Sogo’s arms - “W-Woah...” - The clothes kept piling up, making the man almost lose his balance. 

“...Alright, that should do it. Osaka-san, please try on each of them and show it to me. Hurry up”

“G-Got it...” - Sogo walked towards the changing room, carefully not to drop any clothes. 

“Kaorin...are you sure those will fit him? Don’t you need to take measurements first?”

“Don’t worry. I know what to do, or you don’t believe in my eyes” - She glared. 

“N-No, sorry ma’am...I’ll stay quiet..”

“Hmph” - She huffed and turned her face away. 

After a while, Sogo walked out of the changing room, wearing the new suit Kaoru picked - “How do I look..?” - He was wearing a dark purple suit with white stripes, matching it was a black necktie and white shirt. 

“Woah—it looks perfect on you, So-chan!” - Tamaki gasped at how beautiful Sogo looked as he grinned at the elder. 

“I-Is that so..?” - Sogo smiled awkwardly at the compliment, his cheeks turned slightly pink. 

“That doesn’t look so bad” - Kaoru nodded - “Alright, next one”

Just like that, Sogo kept trying on the clothes from casual ones to formal ones, which were all suited him. He was embarrassed and happy at the same time whenever Tamaki complimented him on how he looked. Aftet a while, Sogo changed into the last suit and walked out - “How about this one?”

“Mmn, you look perfect in everything, So-chan. Kaorin, I’ll be taking all of them” - Tamaki looked satisfied. 

“Oh my! I guess I don’t hate that generosity of yours, kid. Thank you for your support~” - She clasped her hands and smiled happily. 

“T-Tamaki-kun!? All of them?! You don’t have to do that—!”

“It’s fine, So-chan. I can’t have my assistant wearing poor clothes”

“P-Poor clothes...?” - Sogo frowned. 

“Kaorin, please send them to my house later, as usual” - Kaoru nodded at his request - “Alright. Let’s go, So-chan” 

“...Okay...” - Sogo slowly walked towards Tamaki. 

“Wait, Osaka-san” - However, he was stopped by Kaoru as she looked into his eyes and whispered - “...Are you sure about returning here? I heard things didn’t go well with your father...”

“...Asenagi-san” - He smiled wryly - “Please don’t worry. I can take care of myself...Please don’t tell this to anyone...”

“I can help you with that but...” - She sighed worriedly. 

“It’s okay...Everything will be fine...I think..” 

“Hey So-chan! What are you doing over there? Hurry up!” - Tamaki called out to the elder.

“Ah, I’ll be right there, Tamaki-kun..! ...Sorry Asenagi-san...and thank you...” - He lowered his gaze and quickly walked towards the exit. 

“Osaka-san...” - She stood still while watching the white-haired man leaving the room. Her chest felt heavy as she worried about his future...

———

“...”

The men were inside the evaluator, going to another floor. However, neither of them spoke. 

“...So-chan...are you upset about something?”

“No, I’m not”

“Yes, you are. Maybe it’s because I said you were wearing poor clothes?”

“No, it isn’t” - Sogo turned his head to the side and slightly pouted - “Hmph...I’m sorry that my shirt is a little plain and my pants are a little worn out...Well I guess I can understand...Tamaki-kun isn’t a common child anymore...” - he mumbled.

“...You really are upset about that” - Tamaki softly sighed as he pulled the elder in by his waist - “I’m sorry So-chan, I really didn’t mean it. I just don’t want anyone to laugh at my So-chan” - He rubbed his nose against the other’s hair and took a sniff of his scent - “Besides, I want to see you dressing up. You look so beautiful, So-chan..”

“Ugh...” - Sogo buried his face into Tamaki’s shoulder so as to hid his embarrassment - “It’s not fair, Tamaki-kun...How can I be angry at you after hearing those words...”

 _So cute_ \- He thought - “Damn it...you’re the one being not fair...”

All of the sudden, Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s wrists and pinned him to the wall, sliding his leg between the elder’s, blocking his escape. 

“T-Tamaki-kun!?” - Sogo gasped as Tamaki’s face slowly got closer to his - “T..Tamaki-kun...?” - His heart beat so fast that it was hard for him to breathe as the other’s gaze pierced through him. 

Sogo shut his eyes tightly, waiting for whatever coming next. 

“...Not yet” - Tamaki whispered. 

“...Eh?” - Sogo slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warmth on his wrists faded away. Tamaki was standing far away with his back facing him. 

After that, the evaluator came to an stop - “Let’s go, So-chan. My office is this way” 

“A-Alright...” - He quickly collected himself and followed Tamaki, trying to calm down his heart. 

_...What did I expect...?_ \- He shook his head - _Get a grip of yourself, Sogo..! Tamaki-kun isn’t for you...you do not deserve him..._

“So-chan, this is my office. Come in”

Sogo snapped out of his thoughts - “Y-Yes, thank you, Tamaki-kun” - He glanced at the sign on the door, _’Vice President’_ , as the other opened it - “Tamaki-kun, you are the vice-president?”

“Yes. My father wanted me to do this, as a result of my hard work” - He explained - “He said I still need experience so he put me under Ryuu-aniki’s management”

“Ryuu...” - Sogo flinched as he mumbled the name which he also hasn’t called for a long time - “...Your brother, the president...where is he?”

“Ryuu-aniki? He’s in Okinawa right now, though he’ll be back soon”

“I see...” - Sogo sighed in relief - “Ah, right. What should I do now, Tamaki-kun?”

“You can help me with...those” - He pointed at the piles of paper placed on his desk. He sighed - “...And I’ve only skipped work for a day...”

Sogo chuckled at how childish Tamaki sounded - “Don’t be sulky, Tamaki-kun. I’ll help you” - He walked to the desk and started looking at the papers. 

“What are you doing, So-chan?” - He peeked over the elder’s shoulder. 

“I’m categorizing these. You’ll work easier like this, see?”

“...Oh! It’s true..!” - Tamaki widened his eyes - “Thanks So-chan! I know I can count on you!” - He happily hugged the man from behind, making him blush.

“H-Hurry up and do your work, Tamaki-kun!” - He quickly escaped the younger’s arms - “Is there anything else I can help with?”

“...You can clean up the room or do anything you want” - He slightly pouted, which was unnoticed by Sogo, and started reading the documents. 

“Yes sir” - Sogo giggled softly as Tamaki was his boss then. After that, he started his work by tidying up the room. 

From his desk, Tamaki kept taking secret glances at the man as he quietly smiled. 

———

“Ahhh, today is so exhausting” - Tamaki plopped himself onto the bed right away after he and Sogo got home. 

“Tamaki-kun! Take of your coat first!” - Sogo went to his side and helped him take off the coat, then he put it and his onto the stand - “Tamaki-kun, where is my room?”

“Your room...? It’s here...” - Tamaki lazily answered. 

“But...isn’t this yours? - He tilted his head. 

“Yes, but it’s yours too...we’re sharing the room...” 

“H-Huh?!”

“So sleepy...” - Tamaki yawned loudly as he curled up on the bed - 

“Tamaki-kun! You can’t sleep now! You need to take a bath!” - Sogo shook the other’s body, waking him up. 

“...Dreamland is calling me—Yikes!” - Tamaki suddenly felt shivers ran along his spine as he looked up and saw Sogo, smiling. 

“...Tamaki-kun, do I need to repeat myself?”

“I-I got it! I got it! I’ll go take a bath right away!” - He quickly got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. 

Sogo sighed, though he chuckled immediately after that. He glanced around the room, Tamaki’s room, which was full of Tamaki-like things, such as King Pudding - “Hehe, Tamaki-kun really loves King Pudding, doesn’t he?—Oh?” - He noticed a giant King Pudding plush on the bed - “He still keep that plush I bought for him a long time ago..?”

He plopped onto Tamaki’s bed and reached for the plush. Looking closely, the King Pudding plush was a little old, but still clean. He held it close to his chest and sniffed it - “It’s full of his smell...it feels good...” - His eyelids slowly lowered as he bathed in Tamaki’s scent. 

———

“So-chan, the water is ready—” - Tamaki has just finished his bath and walked inside the bedroom, there he saw the white-hair man lying on the bed, hugging his plush and sleeping soundly - “Geez...and yet you’re the one telling me to take a bath before going to sleep..”

Tamaki chuckled softly as he lied down onto the bed next to Sogo, carefully not to wake him up - “Sweet dreams, So-chan...” - He leaned closer to give the man a good night kiss. He glanced at Sogo’s lips, which was slightly parting. 

He used his thumb to run along those soft lips, he blushed as he recalled the first time he kissed Sogo. He suddenly felt the urge to taste them again—

“...No, I shouldn’t rush things...I’ll wait until So-chan is ready”

He leaned in again and placed a kiss on Sogo’s cheek before falling asleep with the elder in his arms. 

———

Several days have passed since Sogo moved in with Tamaki. He has gotten used with his new job as Tamaki’s assistant. They also have gotten a lot closer during those days...

“Tamaki-kun, do you want some tea? It can help you relax”

“Yes...I’ll need it...Thanks So-chan...” - Tamaki rubbed his temples as he was looking over some important documents. The thing has been giving him headache for hours. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back” - Sogo chuckled. 

“...What’s so funny, So-chan?”

“Sorry, it’s just, this is just like how I used to take care of you back in the old days. I guess things haven’t changed much”

Tamaki flinched. He didn’t like how it sounded. He didn’t like things to stay the same, he wanted Sogo to rely on him more - “...Sooo-channn, the teaaa” - He groaned. 

“Ah, sorry sorry. I’m going now, so please wait a moment, Tamaki-kun” - He chuckled again as he left for the kitchen. 

Closing the door behind him, Sogo walked on the hallway of Tamaki’s house—his house, of which he had remembered all the ways - “Oof—!” - Just when he was taking a turn at the corner, he pumped hard into someone. 

“Watch out—!” - The person caught him by the arm before his butt collided with the floor and pulled him back - “I-I’m so sorry! Are you alri—” - Suddenly, he gasped, and so did Sogo as they recognized each other. 

Meanwhile - “So-chan is so late...” - Though he said he would be right back, it has been more than thirty minutes since Sogo left and Tamaki was getting impatient - “...I guess I’ll go check on him”

He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, leaving the room. On the way, he heard someone talking and giggling. Curiously, he walked towards the source and saw a familiar figure. 

_Ah, there he is—!_ \- “So-chan—”

“Ryuu”


	21. Triggered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain **smut**  
>  Please consider yourself before reading, you could skip the smut part if you didn’t like these stuffs~ >o6  
> Thank you~

“Ah, sorry sorry. I’m going now, so please wait a moment, Tamaki-kun” - Sogo chuckled again as he left for the kitchen.

Closing the door behind him, Sogo walked on the hallway of Tamaki’s house—his house, of which he had remembered all the ways - “Oof—!” - Just when he was taking a turn at the corner, he pumped hard into someone.

“Watch out—!” - The person caught him by the arm before his butt collided with the floor and pulled him back - “I-I’m so sorry! Are you alri—” - Suddenly, he gasped, and so did Sogo as they recognized each other - “Sou...?”

“Ryuu...?” - Sogo widened his eyes. In front of him was Tsunashi Ryunosuke, without a doubt - “You’re...back from Okinawa..?”

“Eh? How do you know I went to Okinawa?”

Sogo clasped his hand over his mouth - “Ah sorry, Tamaki-kun told me that...um...” - He rolled his eyes nervously - “R-Ryuu...your hand...” “My hand?” - Ryuu the. noticed that he was still grabbing Sogo’s arm as they pumped into each other earlier - “S-Sorry!” - He quickly let go and step backwards a little to make some space. 

After that, they didn’t know what to say as they awkwardly stared at their feet. 

Sogo started fidgeting with his fingers - “L-Long time no see, Ryuu...”

“Y-Yeah, it’s been a while...” - Ryuu scratched his cheek nervously. 

”.....” - Another silence. 

“U-Umm..!” - They both suddenly spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and blinked - “S-Sorry! You first—!” - The two said in unison again. 

Suddenly, they both bursted out laughing - “Haha, this reminds me of the old days..” - Sogo chuckled. 

“Yeah...We always spoke up at the same time when things got awkward” - Ryuu smiled - “And you know the one always got to say first, don’t you?” - He put a finger on his lips and winked at Sogo. 

“It can’t be helped” - Sogo shrugged his shoulders - “Ryuu, why did you come back to Okinawa?”

“What do you mean, Sou? I just went there for vacation—”

“Don’t lie to me, Ryuu. Do you think I don’t understand you?” - He looked into the other’s eyes - “Did something happened with your family?”

Ryunosuke sighed - “...I guess I can’t hide anything from you Sou...My father got sick in the last catch so I went back there to take care of him and my brothers”

“Oh my...Is he okay?”

“Yes, he just got a fever, though my brothers made it sound serious...” - He smiled wryly, recalling the conversation with his brothers over the phone. 

“But isn’t that good? You got to see them again”

“Well yes, but...”

Sogo chuckled again and again while listening to Ryuu talking about the stories with his brothers. Little did he know was the pair of eyes have been watching him from the shadows for a while. 

“So-chan...” - Tamaki clenched his fists tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. His blue eyes darkened as he watched Sogo talking so causally with Ryuu. 

_I remember...they do know each other...but..._

He didn’t want Sogo to smile happily at another man. No one is allowed to see that smile of Sogo—his Sogo, his and only his—

“Hehe, your family is as lively as ever, Ryuu...Ah, that’s right—” - He suddenly gasped as he took something out from his pocket - “Ryuu, here”

“What is it—Ah, my handkerchief..!” - Ryuu widened his eyes - “You’re still keeping it?”

“Yes, of course. I’ve been keeping it since I moved here, waiting for you to return so I can give it to you”

“....!” - Tamaki overheard what he said. His heart throbbed painfully inside his chest at the thought his beloved has been holding someone else’s thing and more importantly, another man was in Sogo’s mind while being next to him, without his notice. 

“...I’m sorry I couldn’t return it to you sooner...” - Sogo apologized.

“Please don’t mind it, Sou. I know it was a hard time for you too. Thank you” - He took the handkerchief from Sogo and put it away. His hand accidentally brushed over Sogo’s skin, making his heart skip a beat - “.....My brothers mentioned you, Sou”

“Me?” - Sogo tilted his head.

“Yes. They said they wanted to meet you again someday. They missed you too, you know”

“...” - Sogo paused - “I’m glad to hear that but...” - He smiled wryly - “...You know I can’t, Ryuu”

“Sou...” - The brunette looked heartbroken seeing the other’s sad face - “Sou...why not coming with me?”

“Eh..?” - Sogo widened his eyes before averting them - “...Ryuu, I thought we agreed to stop talking about this sixteen years ago—”

“I can’t, Sou! I can’t!” - Ryuu suddenly shouted, making the other flinched. 

“Ryuu...” - Sogo stared at the brunette clenching his trembling fists. 

“Sou...” - Ryuu’s voice started to shaken - “You know that I...to you...” - He reached out a hand towards Sogo - “Sou, please—”

_Slap!_

The burning sensation on the back of his hand made the brunette frown as he drew it back. He widened his eyes horrifiedly as the figure in front of him slowly filled his vision.

Tamaki was standing before him, his arm wrapped around Sogo while the other one reached out, which also turned red from the earlier slap. He lowered his head, his eues couldn’t be seen well since his hair had covered them. 

“T..Tamaki...kun..?” - Sogo stared at the man holding him in shock. Never before had he seen Tamaki being this scary. 

“...Ryuu-aniki, what do you think you’re doing to _my_ So-chan..?” 

Both Ryuu and Sogo felt shivers ran down their spine. Tamaki’s voice was low, real low, as if he was a wolf, growling at its enemy. Each word spoken was heavy, especially the word ‘my’.

“T-Tamaki it’s not like what you think—”

“What I think..? I think you’re troubling _my_ So-chan, Ryuu-aniki..”

“T-Tamaki-kun wait! Ryuu isn’t—”

“Shut up, So-chan” - He snapped at the man, completely cutting him off - “We’re going”

Tamaki forcefully grabbed Sogo’s wrist and pulled him away. Before that, however, the blue-haired man threw at Ryuu a death glare, his lips moved as he warned ‘ _Stay away from my So-chan_ ’.

Ryuu’s felt weak before Tamaki’s rage as he stumbled to the floor, he was too shock to do anything - “W-What was that...”

The other two left, leaving Ryuu sitting on the floor, speechless. It took him a few minutes to process everything was happening - “Ha..Hahaha...ha...” - Ryuu covered his face with one hand and raised his head, a small stream of tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled his past. 

_”Sou, please don’t cry!” - A twelve-year-old Ryunosuke was comforting a ten-year-old Sogo, who was crying nonstop at his uncle’s funeral._

_“B-But Ryuu...Uncle...Uncle is...! He left me alone...!”_

_“Don’t worry Sou! You won’t be alone! Because you have me with you!”_

_“...Really?”_

_“Yes, I promise” - He hooked his pinky with Sogo’s, who was smiling at him, a smile he has always treasured._

“Hahh....” - Ryuu sighed - “...Sou, thank you...for everything...”

———

“Tamaki-kun!” - Sogo tried to keep up with Tamaki as he was being pulled away - “Tamaki-kun!” - He shouted for the other; however, Tamaki didn’t listen to him. 

“Tamaki-kun! I said wait up—!” - Before he could know, they had arrived at their room as Tamaki opened the door. He led Sogo to the bed and yanked him by the wrist, throwing him on top of it - “Ack—!!”

Sogo’s body fell onto the sheets with a loud thud. He slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his aching wrist which has turned red from the grip - “What are you doing, Tamaki-kun!?” - He growled. 

Tamaki, on the other hand, had closed the door and locked it with a click. He glanced at the white-hair man lying on the bed, holding his wrist and glaring at him - “So-chan...” - He slowly walked closer to the man. 

“Why did you do that, Tamaki-kun!?”

“Why...? You won’t understand So-chan...” - He suddenly placed his fingers on Sogo’s chin and lifted up his face - “What about you, So-chan? What were you doing with Ryuu-aniki”

“We...were just talking!”

“Then why do you look so happy, So-chan!?” - He smirked painfully - “...Do you have a crush on him or something?”

Tamaki’s words were like daggers piercing through Sogo’s heart. He opened his mouth, but again, he bit his lower lip. 

_No...! The one I like is...!_

Sogo wanted to shout his true feelings at Tamaki, but he couldn’t find the courage to that. Instead, he kept silent. 

“Why aren’t you saying anything...?” - Tamaki looked at the elder sadly, his heart was being torn painfully - “Why...Why don’t you understand that I...”

“Tamaki...kun...?” - Sogo slowly reached his hand towards Tamaki’s trembling shoulders - “Mhph—!!”

However, Sogo was pushed down against the sheets once again. He widened his eyes as something was blocking his breathing. His heart beat fast as he felt the softness on his lips—

Tamaki was kissing him.

“T-Tamaki—Mmn!” - Sogo gasped when Tamaki’s lips parted away; however, they soon clasped over his again, over and over. He could barely breathe between the gaps. 

After a while, Tamaki moved away and they both panted, their lips became swollen from all the kisses. Both of them became blushing messes. Not stopping there, however, Tamaki slid his hand under the elder’s shirt. 

“T-Tamaki-kun! W-Wait—!” - Sogo weakly grabbed the other’s sleeve, trying to push him away. However, Tamaki quickly pull his wrists above his head and pinned them to the sheets with his large hand. 

“..Wait? I’m sorry So-chan...I’ve been waiting for five years...no, even more than that...” - Tamaki leaned in Sogo’s ear. 

“...I can’t wait any longer”

———

“Hah...hah..Ha—Ah!” - Sogo’s soft moans slowly filled the room as his body slightly shook whenever Tamaki kissed his pale skin. His shirt, however, was tossed somewhere in the room, and so did Tamaki’s. 

The younger licked Sogo’s neck before grazing his teeth against the collarbone and sucking on it. Once the spot turned red and formed a bruise, Tamaki moved his lips to a new area and repeated - “N..No Tamaki-kun...don’t..! S-Someone might see them...!”

“It’s fine. Let them know who you belong to”

“Ah—!” - Sogo gasped again when Tamaki’s teeth sunk into his skin. Tears started to blur his vision - “S-Stop...!”

“Stop? Although you have become like this..So-chan?” - Tamaki brushed his fingers over the elder’s pants, which has formed a bulge, making him blush hard. 

“N-No! T-That’s not—Hii!!” - He threw back his head when the other grabbed his bulge purposely. 

“Mmn~” - Tamaki sighed satisfiedly. His fingers played with the other’s pants, starting from the zipper. Sogo jolted, he squirmed around trying to stop him. However, with his hands pinned, he couldn’t do nothing but watch Tamaki slowly remove the remaining of his clothes—

“Heh~ Look at you So-chan...you’re beautiful” 

Sogo bit his lips and turned his head to the side, avoiding the other’s gaze. If he found a hole then, he would jump himself in there immediately. He neither can cover his blushing face nor his twitching bottom. He was completely exposed to Tamaki - “D..Don’t look...” - He quietly sobbed. 

“Why So-chan? I’ve seen it plenty” - He smirked - “So-chan...you really are beautiful...” 

“Hng—!” - Sogo bit his lower lip, preventing his moan from coming out as Tamaki kissed his tip - “Tamaki—don’t—! Ah—!” - Tamaki began his domination of Sogo’s member as he teasingly licked the tip. Sogo instinctively closed his legs; however, Tamaki had placed his hand on Sogo’s inner thigh and spreaded his leg further. 

“So-chan~” - A pleasant shiver ran down Sogo’s spine when his name was called and he felt Tamaki’s hot breath on his burning erection. Tamaki’s lips slowly clasped around his tip and—he was slowly eaten. More moans slipped past the elder’s lips as the other’s tongue twirling around his member. 

“Oh, ah—Tamaki—!” - He arched his back, feeling a knot tied in his stomach as he was close— “Tamaki-kun!” - Without warning, all the pleasure left Sogo as he groaned painfully. Tamaki had released the elder’s, leaving him lying there, trembling - “N-no—Tamaki-kun! Y-You can’t do this to me—!” 

“Hmm? I can’t do what?” - He smirked. 

“Pl..Please...it hurts...” - Sogo begged as tears filled his vision and rolled down his cheeks. He could only focus on the itching feelling of his bottom—

“Fine” - Tamaki suddenly grabbed Sogo’s shaft and moved his hand swiftly. The sudden pleasure made Sogo scream as he moved his hips in rhythm of Tamaki’s hand. With a few more strokes, Sogo groaned lowly as he released into the younger’s hand. 

“Hah...hah...” - Sogo’s body trembled and slightly shook due to the pleasure he was receiving. He was breathless, his heart had been beating so fast that he thought it could explode anytime. Sogo had turned into a blushing mess, his hair stuck into his face as he stared at the other’s eyes hazily. 

Tamaki leaned in and gave Sogo a quick kiss on the lips. He let go of his wrists and started caressing Sogo’s cheek - “So-chan...sorry, this might hurt a little...”

The white-haired man was still too exhausted to figure out what the other was saying, until he felt his ass being lifted up and something entering his entrance— “T-Tamaki-kun!”

Using Sogo’s cum, Tamaki slowly pressed two of his fingers inside the man. Sogo’s entrance tightened around his fingers as he pushed in deeper. Tamaki swiftly moved them in and out of Sogo in a moderate speed, satisfied when he heard soft moans coming from the elder. His fingers rubbed Sogo’s walls, moving them in scissors-motion to stretch them further, until he hit a certain spot—

“Hyah—!” - Sogo yelped. 

“...Oh? I found your weak spot, So-chan~” - Tamaki smiled mischievously as he roughly rubbed that spot, and it made Sogo shout loudly. The blue-haired man kept on attacking his weak point, sending electric waves throughout the elder’s body. 

“Ah...hah—! Ta-Tama—Hahh!” - Tamaki enjoyed listening to Sogo’s sweet moans, they were music to his ear. He added the third finger, spreading his inside even more. After that, Tamaki pulled out his fingers, making the other whine at the lost of contact. 

“Shush So-chan...I can’t hold it back anymore...”

Sogo gulped as he stared at the other. He blushed at how good-looking Tamaki was. Sweats rolling down on his forehead, his collarbone and his chest. Sogo’s gaze fell upon Tamaki’s fine abs, he has been working out hard, he thought. Tamaki slowly flicked his belt open, pulling the zipper—and pulling his pants down. 

“....!” - Sogo gasped at the sight of Tamaki’s erection springing freely in the cool air. 

_I-It’s...It’s bi—!_

Sogo covered his blushing red face and turned away, not daring to look at it for another second - “...So-chan, why are you hiding you face—Ah” - Tamaki chuckled, looking amused - “So-chan~ Look at me” - He removed the other’s hand and made him look his way - “Don’t worry...you’ll love it later” - He whispered sweetly to Sogo’s ear and nibble his earlobe and Sogo’s face turned even redder than a ripe tomato. 

Having teased the elder enough, Tamaki held up Sogo’s legs and lined his tip to the entrance - “I’m going in now...” 

“Wait—ah!” - Sogo held the sheets tightly, his knuckles turned white due to the grip. He shut his eyes and bit his lip hard, a deep frown formed on his face as Tamaki slowly made his way in. 

“Kuh...so tight. So-chan, loosen your body—” - The painful look on the white-haired man’s face didn’t go unnoticed though. Tamaki looked at his beloved worriedly - “So-chan...are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“T..Tamaki-kun...!” - It hurted, really hurted. Part of him wanted to run away that moment; however, Sogo also didn’t want to. He expected for more - “K...Kiss me...Tamaki-kun...”

He quickly leaned in and took over his lips. They share sloppy kisses as his tongue slipped inside Sogo’s mouth and twirled around his. Until he felt Sogo’s muscles relaxed, Tamaki moved his hip. 

“Ngh—!” - Sogo tensed up almost immediately when the other moved deeper. But Tamaki kept him distracted by kissing him and whispering sweets nothing words. 

“...It’s all in, So-chan”

“H-Hahh...hahh...” - Sogo’s chest rose up and down as his lungs were grasping for air. His hear beat intensively fast inside his chest, so much that ot started to hurt, though he didn’t care. He opened his eyes, half-lid, and stared at the other. He breathed - “....Please continue...Tamaki-kun...”

Tamaki gritted his teeth. That face of Sogo was more than enough for him to lose his reasons. He grabbed Sogo’s sides and slammed his hip into the elder’s. The thrust made Sogo screamed and arched backwards, his spine was painfully straight. Tamaki quietly cursed under his breath as he felt Sogo’s tightness closing on him. It was wet, and hot. He kissed the other again, giving him time to adjust to his size. 

“T..Tama...hurry...” - He begged between the gaps. As he wished, Tamaki slammed his hip again, shocking his body every time he thrusted in. 

“Damn it...” - Tamaki growled. He has never been this good before, not even when he dreamt about Sogo. He looked at the man lying beneath him, who has become a mess, both a moaning and a blushing one. Emotions stirred up inside him, a mixture of happiness and frustration. He didn’t even know why rage was building up inside him, he should be happy that Sogo was—

“Damn it..! So-chan...look at me...! Look at me—only at me! So-chan—!” - All the frustration Tamaki has been feeling flowed out and took over him as tears streaming down his cheeks. He stopped moving his hip, his shoulders were trembling.

“Tamaki-kun...” - Sogo gently wiped away the tears, cupping his cheeks. His amethyst orbs stared into those lapis ones. He smiled - “I’m looking at you...Tamaki-kun...only you...” 

“...!” - Tamaki bit his lip hard. He hugged the elder tightly and thrusted inside him roughly. 

“Ah—Tamaki—Tamaki-kun..! Tamaki-kun!” - Sogo kept moaning the other’s name, over and over. He wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s neck and dug his nails into his back. Tamaki frowned as the pain hit him, but he paid it no mind as Sogo was the only one he could focus on then. 

The two of them shared kisses. The sounds of their moans resonated in each other’s mouth and the sound of the skin contact echoed in the room. 

“T-Tamaki-kun!” - Tamaki nodded, he knew Sogo was close as his walls tightened around his member. Tamaki, too, was at his limit. With a last thrust into Sogo’s deepest part, he let out a low groan and bit the other’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Sogo moaned loudly as heat rushed in between his legs. His whole body trembled pleasantly as he came. 

Tamaki lay on top of Sogo, both of them were breathless and grasping for air. Sogo’s hand limply fell to the sheets as exhaustion lured him away. His eyelids fell heavy and slowly closed down. Between his consciousness and unconsciousness, he heard Tamaki’s voice somewhere in the dark. 

“I love you...So-chan...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I’m sorry. What have I done... _*covers my face*_ (///—\\\\\\)  
> I’m sorry, I know I’m not good at these stuffs...


	22. Fragments of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahh it’s quite long so I might not have time to check for mistakes >< so please kindly overlooked them if there were any~

_”Ahh!!” - A scream pierced through the air in a elegantly decorated room. A loud thud followed as a boy fell onto the floor, his hand holding his swollen cheek, his white hair covered his teary eyes. His body was trembling in fear as he looked at the figure before him - “Father!”_

_A middle-age man having white hair similar to the boy’s was looking down at him, who he called father - “Hmph”_

_“Father—! Please listen to me—”_

_“Silence! I do not want to hear any of your nonsense!”_

_The boy quietly bit his lip in frustration, however, he couldn’t do anything._

_“Go” - The boy looked at him confusedly - “Go, and never come back, if that’s what you want. This family does not need someone like you!”_

_“F-Father—! What are you—!?”_

_“I am not your father” - The man pointed randomly at a security guard - “You, take him away”_

_The guard was hesitant a little but he still did as the man said - “Let me go!” - The boy dodged the guard but he failed and he was led away from the room - “Father! Please! It wasn’t Ryuu’s fault! Father!”_

_“Osaka Sogo! From this day, you are no longer my son or my heir! You’re not allowed to come back here, not even one step! However, if you dare return...”_

“...!” - Sogo shot his body straight up, he was panting heavily as sweats soaked his forehead - “Huff...huff...” - He slowly put his hand to his forehead, feeling weak - “...Why...that dream...of all time...”

“...So-chan?”

A hand suddenly placed on Sogo’s shoulder, making him jolt and turn around in panic. Then, he saw Tamaki staring at him, looking worried - “What’s wrong, So-chan? You’re sweating so much...”

“It’s..I’m fine, Tamaki-kun...I was just having a bad drea—” - He paused. His vision slowly got better as he saw Tamaki better.

The blue-haired man was naked, the sheets were covering his lower half, his chest, however, was exposed. Sogo gulped, he glanced at himself, as he thought, he was also naked. Moreover, there were bruises all over his body and a clear bite mark on his shoulder. Heat rose to his face as memories of last night slowly came back to him.

“T-Tamaki-kun!” - He glared at the other while using his arms to cover his bruises.

Tamaki blinked at the flustered man, smirking victoriously - “Why are you getting all embarrassed now, So-chan? Although you were begging me so much...”

“Ugh...” - Sogo couldn’t protest. He remembered everything, he only covered his face in shame.

“So-chan” - Tamaki picked up his shirt lying nearby and wrapped it around Sogo’s body, smiling warmly.

“T-Thanks...”

Tamaki watched Sogo shyly pulled the shirt, which was oversized for him, over his body, his fingers fumbled with the buttons. The corner of his lips curled up into a smirk as he glanced at each of his rewards on the man’s body. Although he felt happy that he had claimed Sogo, he regretted having done it too roughly.

“So-chan” - As Sogo has just done with the last button, Tamaki wrapped his arms around the abdomen and pulled him in. Sogo blushed, though he didn’t say anything. He quietly put his hand over Tamaki’s and leaned against the younger’s broad chest, taking in his warmth.

Tamaki blinked. Then, he smiled.

“Hey So-chan...call me Taa-kun”

Sogo glanced at the other, confused - “What’s with that nickname, Tamaki-kun?”

“...Isn’t it what you called me when you got home drunk?”

“Ah—” - Sogo recalled calling him that in his drunken state. He hung his head, feeling embarrassed - “Is that okay?” - He timidly looked at the other - “I mean...isn’t it too childish..?”

“Yes, I want you to call me that when we’re alone” - Tamaki looked back at the elder’s eyes with sincerity.

“Then...Taa-kun...” - He whispered softly.

“I can’t hear you, So-chan~” - He placed his fingers on Sogo’s chin.

“T-Taa-kun”

“One more time” - He gently caressed Sogo’s cheeks.

“Taa-kun. Taa-kun. Taa-kun. Taa-kun—”

Sogo repeatedly called Tamaki’s name until the younger claimed his lips, shutting him up. Parting, both of them stared into each other’s eyes, blushing. A burning sensation stuck in Tamaki’s throat.

 _It’s now or never—!_ \- “So-chan! There’s...something I want to tell you”

“What is it..?”

“So-chan” - He straightened up himself and took a deep breath - “I love you”

“Mmn, I know” - Sogo nodded.

“Yeah you know—WHAT!?” - Tamaki shouted as his eyes widened in surprise - “H-How!?”

“Well...that day five years ago...when I got home drunk and you took me to my bed I...was awake when you confessed and...” - He smiled wryly, his cheeks turned pink as he fumbled with his fingers - “...when you kissed me...”

Tamaki was speechless. It was his turn that his cheeks flushed up. He used his fingers to massage his temples as he was still sorting out his thoughts - “S-So...what about you, So-chan..?”

Sogo smiled softly - “I...love you too, Taa-kun...”

“Really? You’re not lying?!”

“Geez...do I look like lying?” - He slightly pouted.

“But...what about Ryuu-aniki..? You two...kissed...” - Tamaki looked painful remembering the scene he saw on that snowy day. A memory which he didn’t want to remember.

“Kiss? Me and Ryuu? What are you talking about?” - Sogo blinked in confusion - “We never kissed”

“B-But I saw you with my own eyes! Ryuu-aniki..he bent down and...”

“Oh, Taa-kun...” - Sogo softly sighed - “I didn’t let him kiss me...because I loved you”

Tamaki was at a loss of words - “Unbelievable....” - He let out a big sigh of relief and rested his head on the elder’s shoulder - “...I’ve been worried for nothing...”

Suddenly, Sogo realized the truth behind Tamaki’s strange behavior in the past and last night. He softly spoke - “Tama—Taa-kun...were you, perhaps...jealous of Ryuu?...”

“....Yes of course...I don’t want to see you being so happy with another man, even if that’s Ryuu-aniki...” - He puffed out his cheeks and shyly averted his gaze.

“Hehe...you’re so cute, Taa-kun” - Sogo couldn’t help but chuckled at the sulking man.

“Shut up...it’s your fault, So-chan...” - He tightened his embrace around the other’s waist while talking in his scent - “...Hey So-chan, can I kiss you?”

“...Do you even have to ask? After stealing my first kiss...” - The sheets wrinkled beneath as Sogo turned around and wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s neck.

Tamaki snickered - “Right...” - He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against the elder’s, kissing him passionately.

After their kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, giggling. They shared warmth in each other’s arms for a while, before Tamaki broke the silence - “Hey So-chan?”

“Mmn?” - Sogo sheepishly responded.

“So...we’re lovers now?”

Sogo blushed, the word ‘lover’ still sounded unfamiliar to him - “Y-Yeah...”

“So-chan, can you...tell me about your relationship with Ryuu-aniki?”

“...Taa-kun, you’re still worried about that..?”

“I-It’s not that I’m jealous! I just...want to know more about you, your childhood, your past...everything... I’ve grown up under you care but I don’t know anything about you” - Tamaki looked at Sogo with puppy eyes - “So please?”

Sogo softly sighed - “I guess it can’t be helped...I don’t want to hide anything from you either...” - He relaxed his body into the other’s arms as he looked into the distance, recalling his past - “Let’s see...I used to be the heir of FSC Group”

“Mmn. I see...” - Tamaki nodded - “.... W-WHAT!?!”

“Ouch! Don’t shout in my ear, Taa-kun!” - He snapped while holding his poor ear.

“S-Sorry So-chan! B-But, you mean, THAT FSC!?” - Tamaki looked shocked, he had never had many surprises in his life as that moment

FSC Group, as known as Five Star Company, a very well-known company in Japan. It is said to be have enough potential to be a rival of Tsunashi Company. Since Tamaki worked here, he had heard that name several times.

“Yes, it is” - Sogo smiled wryly - “It must be hard to believe, right?”

“Yeah...—No—I mean—why would someone like you work at a small orphanage though?”

Sogo closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. He began telling his story - “...When I was a first grader in the elementary school, because of my father’s influence, no one got the courage to make friends with me... I was lonely, but I had been endured it until the second grade...that’s when I met Ryuu...”

~~

_”....” - A seven-year-old Sogo was sitting on the swing in the schoolyard. His legs boringly kicked the dirt while watching other kids playing around in groups. He let out a soft sighed and smile wryly - “...I guess it’ll be another lonely year—”_

_“Hey, what are you doing here?”_

_Sogo jolted when a voice called out to him. He raised his head and saw an older-looking boy with brown hair and dirt on his clothes. His amber eyes looking down at him - “Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Why don’t you go play with your friends?”_

_“I...I don’t have any friends...No one wants to come near me...” - Sogo clutched the hem of his shirt, looking sad despite the smile on his face._

_Ryuu looked at the younger for a while before grinning - “Alright! Then I’ll be your friend!”_

_“E-Eh?” - Sogo was shocked - “D-Don’t...Y-You must know about my family, you’ll be in trouble being related to me—”_

_“So? I don’t care about that” - Ryuu kept his cheerfulness even though Sogo was starting to panic. He placed his hand on Sogo’s head and patted him - “I’m Ryunosuke. Nice to meet you! What’s your name?”_

_”S-So...Osaka Sogo...”_

_“Alright Sogo-kun! Let’s go!” - He grabbed Sogo’s hand and pulled him and ran away, the sudden pull made the other almost fell flat on the ground._

_”W-Wait—Tsunashi-san! Where are we going!” - He desperately ran after the brunette._

_Ryuu turned his head around, showing Sogo a very big smile - “Let’s go play!”_

~~

“Ryuu is two years older than me, so he was my senpai...a very caring one, to be honest. I’m very look up to him” - Sogo chuckled recalling the young Ryuu - “He was still living with his real father in Okinawa and haven’t received the name ‘Tsunashi’ then. We played soccer after that and I ended up getting dirty, just like him”

“Did you get in trouble?” - Tamaki asked.

“Yes, I got scolded after that and warned not to play with him again...But you know Ryuu, he was pretty stubborn and didn’t give up at all”

“But...we didn’t get the chance to play much. I heard he had family matters so he had to return home in Okinawa” - He sighed - “I was very sad back then, I’ve just made my very first and only friend and yet he left...I thought it was my destiny to be alone...”

“But he came back a few months later, under the name of Tsunashi Ryunosuke”

~~

_“.....” - Sogo was sitting on the grass near a river, where he and Ryuu usually played. He was hugging his knees and looked into distance, once in a while, he sighed - “Ryuu...where are you...”_

_”What are you doing here all alone?”_

_Sogo gasped and turned around. In front of him definitely was Ryunosuke, who still had that bright grin on his face - “R-Ryuu!?”_

_“Yo, Sou. Hehe, why are you making that face? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost—Woah!” - Ryuu yelped in surprise when Sogo suddenly attacked by hugging him tightly, making him lose his balance and fell onto the grass as a result._

_“R-Ryuu...! I thought you said you went back to Okinawa...!” - Sogo quietly sobbed while not letting go of the elder, his shoulders slightly trembled - “I-I thought...you were leaving me...sobs..!”_

_“I’m sorry, I...had to take care of something but it’s fine now. Sou, I won’t be leaving you anymore” - Ryuu wiped Sogo’s tears - “Because I’m Tsunashi Ryunosuke now. Nice to meet you, again”_

_“Tsunashi...? You mean...”_

_Ryuu nodded and smiled wryly - “Yes. My mother remarried the President, you see...my father’s ship just broke so I need money to repay their debt”_

_“Ryuu...”_

_”Don’t make that sad face, Sou! Everything is fine now, I don’t have any regrets” - He patted the other’s head - “Besides, being one of the Tsunashis means I can spend more time with you!”_

_Sogo gasped, beaming the most happy smile at the brunette - “That’s great, Ryuu...! I’m happy..!”_

_Ryuu blushed at that smile, his heart skipped a beat as it thumped loudly in his chest - “Y-Yeah...that’s great...” - He messed up Sogo’s hair so as to hide his blush, making the other giggle. Sogo hadn’t known, however, how gentle Ryuu’s gaze as it never left Sogo’s sight._

~~

”Ehh, so that’s how you two met...” - Tamaki nodded - “I can see why you admire him, he’s a very nice person! Though I still won’t let him touch my So-chan!” - He pouted.

”Oh Taa-kun...” - Sogo chuckled - “It’s true that I admire him like a brother...well, to be frankly, he’s my ex”

Tamaki coughed heavily behind Sogo, as a result of choking his own drool.

”T-Taa-kun!? Are you alright?!” - Sogo quickly rubbed the younger’s back to calm him down.

”Y-Your ex..!? So-chan! You said there’s nothing between you and him..!” - Tamaki whined, almost crying.

”C-Calm down! You looked so tense that I was just kidding...well, half kidding...”

”Soooo-channnn” - Tamaki pinched Sogo’s cheeks, hard - “You. Better. Explain. This!”

”O-Owowouch! I-I’m sorry—! Please let go of my cheeks—It hurts..!”

Tamaki let go as Sogo pleaded with a huff, turning his back to the elder, showing his sulking.

“...Taa-kun, are you mad at me?” - 

“Hmph!”

“Taa-kun?” - Sogo crawled towards Tamaki and wrapped his arms around his neck, snuggling up his hair - “I’m sorry...Forgive me, please?” - Sogo softly peaked Tamaki’s cheek, causing him to blush.

“You..!” - Tamaki grabbed Sogo’s chin and roughly kissed on his lips - “...Cheeks aren’t enough to forgive you” - Seeing the dark blush on the elder’s face eased Tamaki’s jealousy a little - “I’ll punish you later, but you have to explain to me first”

A pleasant shiver ran down Sogo’s spine, he became flustered - “O-Okay...” - He cleared his throat - “Well...you could say that there were romantic feelings between us...but it’s only one side...”

Sogo looked quite sad for a moment - “Ryuu he...confessed his love to me sixteen years ago, when I was fourteen years old...”

~~

_”Hey...Sou” - Ryuu called out to Sogo, who was walking beside him along the beautiful lakeshore in Okinawa, where he took the younger to visit his family._

_“Hmm?” - A gentle breeze blew by, messing up Sogo’s hair as he turned around - “What is it, Ryuu?” - He used his hand to pull the hair sticking to his face behind his ear, smiling at the other._

_Ryuu blushed, he quietly thanked the gods for creating such a beautiful creature standing before him._

_“Ryuu?” - He tilted his head, waiting._

_“A-Ah, sorry. I was spacing out” - The brunette scratched his head awkwardly._

_“Hehe, why would someone space out after calling someone else’s name?” - Sogo giggled._

_“Sou...” - Ryuu took the other’s hands in his and stared into his eyes - “I like you”_

_“Well...I like you too, Ryuu—”_

_“That’s not it, Sou!” - Ryuu almost raised his voice - “I like you, not as a senpai or a friend, I like you as a man!”_

_“...Eh?” - Sogo widened his eyes and blinked - “A-Ahaha...That’s funny, Ryuu...”_

_“Sou” - He tightened his grip on Sogo’s hands - “I’m serious”_

_“.....” - Sogo stayed quiet. The person who he had always admired as a brother suddenly had feelings for him, which confused him - “Please...give me some time to think about this...”_

_“Sou—”_

_“Please” - Sogo quickly shut Ryuu up - “...Please don’t say anything...until I’ve made up my mind”_

_“Sou...” - He quietly let go of his hands - “I understand. I’ll be waiting, no matter how long it is”_

~~

“So...did you gave him an answer?”

Sogo shook his head - “No...I had avoided talking about that...We kept going out on dates but I never gave him a clear answer” - He sighed - “However, about one year later, my father somehow had found out about this and prevented me from seeing him again. He...put pressure on Ryuu...on his real family...”

“That’s cruel...” - Tamaki felt sad for his brother.

Sogo nodded - “When I stood up for Ryuu, he hit me and...cut all ties with me...He said—” - Sogo suddenly paused. The dream that morning flashed in his mind.

“So-chan? What’s wrong? What did he say?”

“...I-It’s nothing! He said if he would stop if I agreed never meet Ryuu again...That’s when I ran away from home. I was wandering aimlessly on the streets when the President took me in”

“The President?”

“Oh, right...I haven’t told you. He’s Tsumugi-san’s father, also the principal of the elementary school you studied”

“Ah” - The blue-haired man exclaimed.

“I met Riku-san and Tsumugi-san after that. At first, I was just like you, Taa-kun”

“Me?” - He blinked.

“Yes...I kept silent all time, not wanting to care about anything...But everyone’s kindness slowly changed me” - He gently caressed Tamaki’s cheeks - “That’s why I wanted to help you the moment I saw you, Taa-kun...I didn’t want you to suffer like me...”

“So-chan...” - He hugged the elder tightly - “You’ve gone through a lot...I’m sorry I couldn’t helped you sooner...”

“It’s fine. I have you now” - He rubbed his nose against the other’s, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah. Everything will be fine, as long as we’re together!” - Tamaki grinned.

“Hehe...” - Sogo smiled warmly, feeling so happy - “Let’s get changed, or you’ll be late for work, Taa-kun”

“Ah—!” - He glanced at the clock. There wasn’t much time left - “I forgot! So-chan help me!” - He quickly jumped off the bed, pulling Sogo behind him. Sogo quietly shook his head and sighed while picking up their scattering clothes on the floor.

“....”

_Everything will be fine..._

———

“Soooo-channnn teaaaaaa” - Tamaki groaned, his face lay flat on the papers.

“Alright alright, I’m making it—Oh? We’ve ran out of tea...” - Sogo looked at the empty bag of tea - “I’ll buy some more. Please wait here, Taa-kun”

Just when Sogo put on his coat and was about to leave his office - “So-chan come here” - Tamaki called him over.

“What’s wrong, Taa-k—Mmn!” - Sogo was sudden pulled down as his lips was taken over by Tamaki’s soft ones.

Tamaki grinned as he noticed the elder’s pink cheeks when they parted - “I love you, So-chan~”

“Geez...I love you too, Taa-kun” - He walked towards the door - “I’ll be going in a bit!”

With a smile, he left. He was walking on the corridor when he pumped into someone - “Oof! I’m sorry—R-Ryuu!?”

“Sou...!” - Ryuu widened his eyes.

“U-Umm...” - After what happened yesterday, the white-hair man found it hard to look at the brunette at the moment. Suddenly, he heard a soft sigh.

“I guess you will never be alone again” - He smiled - “Congratulations, Sou. I’m truly happy for you”

“Ryuu...”

“Don’t make that face, Sou! Smiles suit you more” - Ryuu messed up Sogo’s hair.

“S-Stop it Ryuu..! Haha...” - Sogo chuckled lightly.

Ryuu smiled, looking a bit sad - “Where are you going?”

“I’m buying some tea for Taa—Tamaki-kun. We ran out of it”

“Oh, I see...Take care on your way” - Ryuu walked past Sogo and waved his hand, without looking back.

“Thank you, Ryuu....” - Sogo softly whispered, not sure whether the brunette had heard it or not. He turned around and went forward.

———

“Let’s see...I’ve got everything we need” - Sogo checked the last time - “I even bought King Puddings for Tamaki-kun. Hehe, I bet he’ll be very happy to see this...” - He quickly left the store to return to the office. There were skips in his steps as he his thoughts were full of Tamaki.

“...We’ve found him”

Sogo turned his head around. An electric wave ran throughout his body. Even the sound of the grocery bag fell down onto the ground with a loud thud sounded annoying to him.

_...as long as we’re together_

Everything went black.


	23. Resolution

_Thud thud thud_ \- Loud footsteps echoed in the quiet President Office where tension has been built, clearly showing the person’s impatience. 

_SLAM!!!_

“YOU STILL HAVEN’T FOUND HIM!?” - Tamaki slammed his hands on the desk hard, making objects placing on it clatter. 

An office worker jolted at the man’s rage - “S-Sir—“

“It has been three days and So-chan is nowhere to be found!!” - He shouted at the trembling man. 

“...Tamaki, calm down” - Ryunosuke, who has been sitting next to Tamaki, resting his chin on the hands, glanced at him. 

“CALM DOWN!? How can I be calm at times like this—!“ - He snapped at Ryuu.

 _SLAP!!_ \- The sound of a dry slap pierced through the room, frightened everyone. 

Tamaki looked horrified as well, he slowly touched the aching part on his face, where Ryuu slapped him - “Ryuu-aniki—“

“Do you think you’re the only one worried about Sou!?” - He raised his voice at the other man - “Getting angry won’t bring him back! What we need right now is to stay calm and think of a way to solve this!” - The brunette fell back into his chair, massaging his temples - “...Do you understand now?” 

Tamaki stayed quiet for a moment before slowly sitting down in his seat as well - “...I’m sorry...” - Ryuu was right, making a fuss would only make things worse. Thinking about Sogo, the blue-haired man’s heart throbbed painfully. 

Ryuu glanced at Tamaki, who was biting his lips in frustration, and saw his swollen cheek. A wave of guilt washed over him - “I-I’m sorry Tamaki! Does it hurt!?...”

Tamaki quietly shook his head - “It’s fine, Ryuu-aniki...Thank you for calming me down..”

“Where could Sogo have possibly gone...” - The brunette sighed. 

“He said he was going to buy some tea...” - Tamaki’s voice started to tremble as he was on the verge of crying - “H-He said he would only go for a bit...but he hasn’t come back..!”

“Tamaki...” - Ryuu looked sadly at his brother. He, too, understood the other’s feelings, as he was also worried about Sogo - “Why did this happen...”

“So-chan...” - Tamaki clenched his fists - “Damn it...! If something happened to So-chan...then I..!” - He cursed under his breath, blaming himself fir not able to protect Sogo, again. Never before had Tamaki been this depressed, not even when he lost Aya nor when he got separated from Sogo. 

_Knock knock knock_ \- Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, snapping everyone in the room out of the tension. 

“Come in” - Ryuu demanded. 

The door opened with a creak and a men in suit entered - “Tamaki-sama, someone is wished to see you”

“...Me? Who is it—?”

“It’s me” 

Sounds of heels tapped on the floor echoed as Kaoru appeared and leaned against the door. 

“...Kaorin? I remember not having any assignments with you. We’re having some troubles right now...please leave—“

“I might know where Osaka-san is” - Kaoru said. 

Tamaki immediately stood up from his seat, widened his eyes - “W-What...? Is it true, Kaorin!? Where is he!? Tell me—!”

“Calm down, Tamaki! Let her speak!” - Tamaki almost walked over and grabbed Kaoru; however, Ryuu quickly stopped him. 

“I-I’m sorry...” - His heart beat fast inside his chest that it was for him to breathe. He couldn’t wait anymore second, he finally had a clue about Sogo’s whereabout. 

“...So where is he, Kaoru-san?” - Ryuu asked. 

“...Back then, when I was still working with the Osakas, I’ve heard rumors about the President and his son, to be specific, Osaka-san” - Kaoru said - “Well, to be honest, they were all not good ones...”

“Stop beating around the bush, Kaorin! Please tell us where So-chan is!” - Tamaki was getting impatient. 

“...FSC” - She mumbled. 

“What...?” - Tamaki looked shocked. 

“FSC Mansion...where the President, his father, lives...or I should say...his _old home_ ”

———

“.........”

“Young master...” - A maid was holding a tray of food. She quietly whispered to the man lying on his stomach on the king-sized bed, his face buried into the pillow. 

“Young master...Sogo-sama...I’ve brought some food, please eat something...”

“.....I’m not hungry” - Sogo weakly answered, not bothering to raised his head - “Please leave.....”

“But you haven’t eaten anything for three days..! You’re going to exhaust yourself at this rate..!”

“Please....just leave me alone...”

“Young master—!”

“Leave him be, if that’s what he wished” - A low voiced sounded at the doorway, making Sogo flinch as he slowly turned his head towards the source. 

“.....Father...”

Standing at the doorway was none other than Osaka Soushi, Sogo’s father. The maid quickly bowed her head, greeting her master - “President...”

Wearing a cold expression, he glared at the man used to be his son, lying limply on the bed, without any sympathy - “Who said you can call me father? I don’t remember having a son like you”

“I..I’m sorry...Osaka-san...” 

Soushi pointed at the maid - “Bring that away” - He ordered. 

“But sir...”

“Get out. He said he didn’t want to eat. Do I have to repeat?” - He glared, making the maid jolt and quickly do as he said. There were only two men left in the room. 

“.....How pathetic” - He walked over to the bed and looked down at Sogo, showing no sympathy for his son’s terrible state - “Is this what you get for running away from home?”

“......Why did you bring me here...?”

“....Why? Don’t play dumb” - He reached out and forcefully grabbed Sogo’s face, pulling him up - “I told you I would bring you back if you dared take one step back in this world”

“Guh...!” - Sogo couldn’t do anything back, he could neither have the strength nor the courage to do that. His gaze was hazy, but burned as they pierced at the old man. 

His father sighed - “...More importantly, can you explain what is the meaning of...this?” - He pulled the collar Sogo’s shirt and yanked it open, exposing half of his pale chest. Sogo gasped, he was still covered in bruises and marks formed by Tamaki. 

“W-What are you doing, Father—!?” - He quickly pulled the shirt back to cover his trembling body, avoiding his father’s intense gaze. 

“Hmph. Was it Tsunashi Ryunosuke?”

“N-No! It’s not Ryuu!” - Sogo raised his voice. 

“...Then, was it Yotsuba Tamaki?”

Sogo froze. He didn’t think his father would know of Tamaki, not by Tsunashi Tamaki, but his real name Yotsuba Tamaki - “......”

“No answer? I’ll take that as a yes” - His cold gaze was still pierced at the shocking man, who has curled his body up terrifyingly - “To think you have been disgraced past those years...Nevermind, that doesn’t matter anymore”

Soushi turned on his heels and walked towards the door - “Tomorrow you’ll move to France”

“Wh...What do you mean..?” - Sogo looked horrified by what he was hearing. 

“You’ll live the rest of your life there, finding a suitable woman and produce another heir for me” - He said coldly before closing the door. 

“Father, what are you—Father—!” - Sogo tried to reach out for his father; however, the door had closed with a loud noise and his father had gone - “Ugh!” - Using too much force, he fell out of the bed and onto the the floor with a thud. 

Sogo used the last of his strength to push himself up, panting heavily. He weakly looked at his reflection in the mirror. He has become thinner as a result of skipping meals for three days; his pale skin was even paler then. The bags under his eyes and his red eyes due to his secret crying at nights only made his appearance look worse. 

He glanced at his bruises, the marks that Tamaki left, the only thing of Tamaki that he had on his body. He softly traced his fingers along them. He hugged himself, and sobbed. 

“...Tamaki-kun...please...save me...”

———

“What..?” - Tamaki widened his eyes, and so did everyone else in the room. 

“...Kaoru-san, is what you saying true?” - Ryuu asked. 

“Yes...I heard he made some deal with his father before he ran away from home...”

“...He did that for Ryuu-aniki...”

“What..? How did you...”

“Sou told me...that you were threatened...”

“Ah...” - He recalled his bitter past and bit his lower lip. He has still been blaming himself for that accident. 

“...Ryuu-aniki, do you know where that is?” - Tamaki stood up. 

“Eh? Sou’s home? I do but...”

“Send the address to my mail later” - He put his coat over his shoulder and walked towards the door. 

“Tamaki!” - Ryuu also stood up, confused by the man’s strange behavior - “What are you planning to do!?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting So-chan back” - He kept on walking. 

“Wait” - The brunette stopped him - “Be careful, Tamaki. Osaka-san...Sou’s father is a cruel man. He would do anything to achieve his goals”

Tamaki turned his head around and flashed Ryuu a big grin - “Don’t worry, Ryuu-aniki. I’ll _definitely_ protect So-chan!” 

He walked past Kaoru and patted her shoulder - “Thanks Kaorin. I’m gonna buy a whole lot of your designs after this!”

“Mou...though I’m appreciated for your generosity, this isn’t time to talk about that...” - She softly sighed - “Well, good luck, Tamaki-kun!” - She gave Tamaki a thumbs up and saw him off. 

“Hahh...” - Ryuu slumped back into his chair, putting a hand over his forehead - “Protect Sou, huh..? I’m counting on you, Tamaki” - A smile quietly rose on his lips. 

Meanwhile, Tamaki had left the building and got on his personal car - “Take me to the head office” - He said to the driver and the car drove away. 

_...This will be my first time asking him for something but...if it’s for So-chan..._

The evaluator came to an stop as Tamaki stepped inside a room on the highest floor of the building to which he had just arrived - “Tou-san...”

_Please wait for me, So-chan. This time, I’ll save you, definitely!_

———

“.....Is everything ready?” - Soushi asked the servant standing at the doorway while getting changed. 

“Yes sir, everything is almost done. We just need to have the young master prepared”

“Hmph, then hurry up and do that”

“Sir...what about his health? I don’t think he can move much in the current state...can’t we delay the flight?

“Then put him on a wheelchair or something. He will leave this place, today” - Soushi said coldly. 

“Yes sir, I understand. Please excuse me” - The servant bowed and left the room. 

Soushi glanced at his wristwatch, three hours left until Sogo’s departure to France. It was finally the day he could turn Sogo back into the shape he wanted. Everything was going smoothly according to his plan—

“Sir, someone is wished to meet you” - Another servant knocked on the door and informed from the outside. 

“...Who is it?”

“It’s Tsunashi Tamaki, sir”

“Hmph, so that brat finally showed up...Tell him I don’t want to meet him”

“But sir...He’s making quite a fuss at the front gate...I’m afraid that...”

“......” - Soushi turned on the camera and looked at the screen. There, he saw a blue-haired man surrounded by men is suits pressing the doorbell continuously while yelling. 

_“Hey! Open the door! I’m Tsunashi Tamaki! I want to meet your President! Open. The. Door.!!”_

Tamaki’s loud voice sounded over the device, making Soushi sigh - “...Let him in. It’ll be trouble if he keeps shouting like that”

———

 

 _Thud thud thud_

The sounds of footsteps echoed in the hallway as Tamaki walked along it. He came to an stop before the middle-age man, glaring at him. 

“Welcome, Yotsuba Tamaki”

“...How do you know my name?” - Tamaki frowned. 

“Hmph. That doesn’t matter. What business do you have with me?”

“I’m taking back So-chan”

“So-chan..? Ah, you must mean Sogo. He’s not here, you can take your leave now”

“You’re lying. Someone told me he could be here” - Tamaki signaled the men behind him - “Search for him”

“Yes sir” - The men bowed and divided into groups, searching around the mansion. 

“...What do you think you’re doing, Yotsuba Tamaki? I can denounce you to the authorities”

“I’ve got permission from the authorities” - He showed the other a piece of paper as a proof and fluttered it in front of his face - “You can meet my lawyer later for details”

“You—“ - Soushi furrowed, he started to get annoyed - “Who do you think you are, brat?! Even if you found him, you didn’t have the right to take him away from me”

“Then are you telling me you have that right?!” - Tamaki snapped - “You...You don’t know what Sogo’s has gone through...You never think of his feelings!”

“His feelings? Nonsense, he should be thankful for what I’ve given him”

“Thankful? Don’t be ridiculous! You’ve been given him nothing but torture, depression, nightmares!” - Tamaki clenched his fists, recalling Sogo’s sad face when he talked about his past - “You’re just being selfish!”

“He raised his voice - “Have you ever seen him smile from the bottom of his heart? You could never see it. Even when he found happiness with Ryuu-aniki...it was you, you destroyed his hope with your own hands!”

“.....”

“Huff...huff...” - Tamaki panted as he has been letting his rage out, making the old man speechless - “...I..I promised So-chan...that I would never make him cry again...by being by his side, forever...”

Just then, one of Tamaki’s men came running back and whispered in his ear - “Tamaki-sama...”

Tamaki nodded and walked towards Soushi - “Let me tell you something, oji-san. I won’t let you hurt him, ever again” - He took another piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to the other - “This, will be proof of my words”

Tamaki then turned on his heels and followed the other men, after throwing a sharp glance at Soushi one last time - “I will protect my So-chan, against anyone wanting to hurt him”

Soushi stood in silence as the blue-haired man slowly walked away. Holding the piece of paper he gave in his hand, Soushi opened it.

“....!” - He widened his eyes. Then, he sighed - “....I didn’t think Tsunashi would involve this much in this...” - He fold the paper, tucking it away in his pocket, and walked towards his room - “...Cancel the flight”

“Sir..?” - The servant standing in front of his room flinched when he was suddenly ordered. 

“Cancel it. We won’t need it anymore”

“Y-Yes sir...Please excuse me..” - He quickly bowed and walked away. 

Soushi entered his room and sat down on the armchair. He picked up a picture on the table and looked at it. 

The picture showed a beautiful woman with amethyst eyes and long silver hair, there were two strands of hair sticking out on top of her head like a small sprout. She was holding a young boy in her arms, smiling gently. The boy also wrapped his small arms around the woman’s neck, hugging her tightly. His big bright smile showed how happy he was with the woman. 

The man trailed his fingers along the glass of the picture, over the two - “Sogo...do you hate me now..?”

———

“.................”

_....Where..?_

“Have you found him?!” - Tamaki asked as he walked faster with each step.

_....Where is this...?_

“Yes sir, we’ve found him. It seems he was staying in his room but...”

_....It’s so dark...I can’t see anything..._

“But what?” - Tamaki was getting impatient, he suddenly felt restless. 

_....My body...so heavy...I can’t move..._

“Well...”

_....So cold...Anyone...please..._

“Hurry up and take me to him—“ - No sooner had Tamaki arrived at the destination than he froze. He was terrified looking at the person in front of his eyes - “So-chan!!”

Sogo was collapsing on the floor, unconscious, due to his father’s order not to go near him the day before. He was in a terrible state, he was skinny, his skin was extremely pale and his face showed no life. 

Tamaki quickly ran to his side and carefully held him in his arms - “So-chan..! So-chan!” He called his name over and over, but he got no response. 

_....Who..? Who is calling me...?..._

Tamaki’s heart stopped beating for a second. He couldn’t even know if Sogo was still alive or not, if his body wasn’t slightly warm - “Quickly! Call the ambulance!”

_....Is there someone..? Ah...no good...my mind is going blank..._

Between his consciousness and unconsciousness, only one last image popped up in his mind before he passed out. 

_....Tamaki-kun..._

———

“......!!” - Sogo slowly opened his eyes, darting them around the unfamiliar place - “...Where..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update!  
> Andd please understand for Sogo’s father! He may be cold and cruel but I believe that he also loves Sogo from the bottom of his heart! So I wanted to create an image of a Osaka Soushi caring for his son though his methods are unacceptable ><  
> (After all I don’t think there are any parents that don’t care about their child, well, maybe except some, but still mostly!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! >w<


	24. Always Be By Your Side

“...Where..?” - Sogo’s mind was hazy and it hurt a little whenever he tried to remember what had happened. 

“...So-chan?”

Sogo rolled his eyes, though his vision was still too weak to recognize the person, he knew that voice - “...Ta..Tamaki...?”

Tamaki held his breath. It was Sogo, it really was Sogo. Sogo was calling his name - “So-chan!!” - He quickly threw his arms around his beloved’s neck, burying his face into the man’s chest - “I’m so glad...! Y-You have been sleeping for days! I was so scared..!” - Tears streaming down his cheeks and soaked into the elder’s shirt. 

“Taa-kun...” - Sogo weakly wiped away Tamaki’s tears and smiled gently - “Don’t cry...I’m here now...”

“So-chan...” - Tamaki held Sogo’s hand and softly kissed the palm, the back and each fingers, treating it like a fragile glass shoe. 

Sogo blushed, he missed that warmth, very much - “Taa-kun...” - He shyly looked into Tamaki’s eyes, biting his lower lip. 

Tamaki stared at the man, paused for a moment. Then, he moved his face closer to Sogo’s and softly pressed his lips on the other’s. 

“Mmn...” - Sogo immediately felt weak in the kiss. It’s been so long since he could feel Tamaki’s soft lips— “Mmph!” - Sogo suddenly raised his body up, ending up smashing his forehead into Tamaki’s.

“Ouch!” - They both held their foreheads and groaned in pain. 

“S-So-chan! What was that for!?” - Tamaki rubbed his poor forehead. 

“I-I’m sorry owow...—Wait, what happened!? I-I thought I was at my house...and my father..!” - Sogo got panicked as he recalled the events, feeling so dizzy - “W-Why am I here—And how?! Taa-kun—!”

“Geez So-chan! Listen to me!” - Tamaki helped Sogo lie back down on the pillow - “I went to your house and talked to your father. Then I found you collapsed on the floor so I quickly brought you to the hospital”

“I see...but how did you persuade my father...? I don’t think he would let me go that easily...”

“Well...” - Tamaki softly sighed - “...It certainly wasn’t easy...but everything went smoothly since you’re Yotsuba Sogo...”

Sogo blinked - “Pardon?”

Tamaki scratched his cheek, blushing - “Although I’m Tsunashi...I asked my father to keep my name as Yotsuba...and thus...”

Sogo’s face turned bright red as heat rose to his cheeks - “T-Then...that means...!”

“I-I’m sorry So-chan..! It’s not that I wanted to hide you but...” - He gently picked up the elder’s hand and looked into his eyes - “...I want to officially ask you when you’re feeling better, and at a more suitable place...Is that okay?”

“Ugh...” - Sogo shyly turned his head away - “...Stupid...you’ve already known my answer...”

Tamaki chuckled - “What? I don’t know what you’re saying~” - He lifted up the man’s chin and made him face his way as he got closer and closer - “Tell me, So-chan...”

“Ugh...” - Sogo gave up and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever came next—

“Yotsuba-san, we’re here” - The door to his room was suddenly opened as Iori walked in - “Yotsu—Eh? Yotsuba-san? Why are you lying on the floor?—O-Osaka-san! You’ve awakened!”

Iori quickly ran to Sogo’s side and looked at him worriedly. 

“Huff...huff...H-Hello Iori-kun...” - The sudden appearance made Sogo’s heart almost leap out of his chest as he instinctively pushed Tamaki away. Thus, he ended up falling to the floor. 

“Osaka-san, your face looks a bit red...are you feeing okay?” 

“Y-Yes! I’m fine! Thank you for worrying about me!” - Sogo flustered answered. 

“Fuck Iorin...” - Tamaki clicked his tongue as he slowly got up. 

“...Yotsuba-san, language” - Iori glared at the man - “If you have time to blame me then you should take better care of Osaka-san”

“I was about to!” - Tamaki growled as sparkles flew between them. 

“T-Taa—Tamaki-kun, Iori-kun..! Calm down..!”

“Iori! I told you to wait for me!” - Riku entered the room, pouting - “Ah! Sogo-san!”

Seeing Sogo, Riku quickly ran over and flung his arms over the man, hugging him tightly - “Wahhhh Sogo-san Sogo-san Sogo-san..!” - He sobbed uncontrollably while clutching Sogo’s shirt. 

“R-Riku-san...I can’t breathe..!” 

“Nanase-san” - Iori sighed as he pulled Riku away by his collar - “Come on, you’re going to worsen his state”

“B-But Ioriiiiiii” - Riku sobbed.

“No buts”

Sogo chuckled as he watched the two arguing back and forth childishly, he missed them. 

“So-chan” 

“Hmm?”

Tamaki leaned in and pecked Sogo on his lips. Immediately, the elder’s face turned bright red as he pushed the other’s face away. 

“T-Tamaki-kun—!” - He whispered to Tamaki while glancing at the other two, who hasn’t noticed yet - “D-Dummy! What if they saw us—!”

“Mmn, then let them. Hey So-chan...will you wait for me a little bit longer?”

“Wait...? Wait for what?”

Tamaki held Sogo’s hand in his and gently kissed his ring finger - “This” 

Sogo blushed madly, he shyly lowered his gaze and nodded. The response brought a smile to Tamaki’s face - “So-chan...” - He leaned in again for another kiss—

“Waaahhh! Iori is so mean!” - Riku suddenly charged at Sogo and knelt down besides the bed, burying his face into the sheets - “Listen to me, Sogo-san—! Eh? Tamaki-kun, why are you lying there?”

Riku tilted his head and looked at the blue-haired man, who was lying flat on the floor. 

“Damn...” - Tamaki clenched his fists. 

“Hmph. Serve you right” - Iori shook his head and sighed. 

“Iorin why you—“

“Hello—Oh, Sogo-oniisan woke up?” 

“Whattt? Is it true?!—Tama? Are you sleeping on the floor?”

Yuki and Momo entered the room. 

“...Not again...” - Tamaki mumbled. 

“Ah—Ahahaha—!” - Everyone looked at Sogo, who was holding his stomach and laughed uncontrollably - “I-I’m sorry—Haha—It’s just—Ahaha—“

Everyone softly smiled. They had never seen such a carefree smile on Sogo’s face. 

Tamaki looked at his partner doubling in laughter, his heart throbbed painfully due to his feelings for Sogo. 

He couldn’t be happier than that moment. 

“So-chan” - He softly called. 

“Haha...” - Sogo wiped away his tears - “What is it—?”

Tamaki cupped Sogo’s cheeks in his hands and bent down, despite everyone’s gasps. They shared warmth again. 

At that moment, Tamaki and Sogo lost in their own world. 

———

“I see...I see. Is that so? Is everything good?”

Ryunosuke was looking over some papers in his office while talking to someone on the phone. 

_”Yes, Ryuu-aniki! Everything is perfect! So-chan really loved it too!”_

“I’m glad you two liked it. Anyways, have fun with your vacations, okay?”

_”Got it, Ryuu-aniki!”_

“...Did you bring it, Tamaki?”

_”It? Of course! I could never forget it!—Ah, So-chan is calling me! I’ll talk to you later, Ryuu-aniki! See ya!”_

“Alright alright, see you later”

_Click_

Ryuu hung up and looked at the piles of paper once again, he softly sighed - “A trip to Hawaii for a month just for his proposal...I wonder how much time will they spend for the honeymoon” - He chuckled and went back to his works. 

_Ping!_

“Hmm?” - Ryuu’s phone flashed as a message came in, from Tsumugi - “Let’s see... _’Tsunashi-san! I’m sorry to bother you while you’re working but do you want to come to my house for dinner? I’m making dumplings tonight!’_ ,”

Ryuu chuckled as he replied with a _‘Yes, I’d be glad to’._

The brunette met Tsumugi while they were both visiting Sogo at the hospital. Tsumugi thanked him for the support for the orphanage and since that Ryuu had taken an interest in her. Thus, they exchanged phone numbers and often messaged to each other. And after a few months, when Sogo had fully recovered, they also eventually got closer. 

_Ping!_

The phone flashed again and Tsumugi replied with a happy bunny icon, followed by the message _’That’s great! I’ll see you at 6 p.m.!’_

A smile bloomed on Ryuu’s face as he read the message. He put his phone away and started working, though he kept glancing at the clock and his mind was occupied by the dumplings and the blonde’s smile...

———

“Mmn! This feels great!” - Tamaki stretched his arms towards the blue sky and took a deep breath of the cool breeze of Hawaii. 

Tamaki was standing on the balcony of the resort where he and Sogo were staying in Hawaii, enjoying the beautiful scenery. He purposely chose the room which had a full view of the entire beach. 

“Ah, Taa-kun, there you are” - Sogo opened the door to the balcony and walked towards Tamaki - “I was looking for you. What are you doing here?”

“Hehe it’s nothing. Hey So-chan, let’s take a walk on the beach!”

Sogo nodded and let Tamaki take his hand, following him to the beach. 

The two walked along the shore with white sand, hand in hand. Sometimes their shoulders touched, but they paid it no mind. 

The sun had just risen halfway, making the atmosphere warmer. The morning breeze made it even more relaxing. 

It was a quiet walk, but it was peaceful. They quietly admired the beauty of nature, or they just wanted to enjoy the warmth they were sharing. 

“Hey...So-chan?”

“Mmn?” - Sogo lazily hummed, perhaps he was still sleepy from getting up so early that morning. 

“I have something to tell you”

“What is it, Taa-kun?”

Tamaki stopped walking besides Sogo as he stood in front of him. Then, he knelt down before the elder - “So-chan...” - He took something out of his pocket. It was a small blue box. He held it in front of his face and slowly opened it, revealing a silver ring in the middle, decorated with beautiful rose quartz and finest gold details - “...Will you marry me?”

Sogo was speechless as emotions welled up in his throat. He widened his eyes as his heart throbbed painfully, to the point that it was hard to breathe. 

“...So-chan, do you not like it..?” - Tamaki looked at the elder, who hasn’t said anything, with sad and worried eyes. 

Sogo quickly shook his head - “...It’s not like that, Taa-kun. I love it...It’s..It’s just...I’m so happy that I don’t know what to do...!” 

“So-chan...it’s fine to cry” - He smiled softly. 

“Eh..?” - Sogo blinked - “Ahaha...I guess I can’t hide anything from you at all, Taa-kun...” - Tears started falling down on Sogo’s flushing cheeks as his shoulders slightly trembled. 

Sogo looked at Tamaki through his blurry vision, with the most beautiful smile he had ever had - “...Yes..! I will..!”

Tamaki’s lips curled up into a smile, his face beamed with utter happiness as tears also formed on his eyes. He took the ring out of the box and stood up - “...So-chan, look inside it”

“The inside...?” - Sogo accepted the ring from Tamaki and held it to the sky. The sunlight shone through the ring, revealing a line crafted inside, it said: _’Forever yours, Tamaki’_

Tears once again welled up and streaming down Sogo’s cheeks - “T-Taa-kun...! This is...!”

“Do you...like it?” - Tamaki scratched his cheek shyly. 

Without and seconds further, Sogo leaped in Tamaki’s arms and clutched his shirt tightly, sobbing into the fabric - “I love it, Taa-kun...! I’m so happy right now that no words can describe it...”

Tamaki gently hugged his partner and kisses his hair lovingly - “Let me put it on for you...”

Sogo nodded and gave the ring to the other. Tamaki gently held up Sogo’s hand and slid the ring on his ring finger - “Ah...a perfect fit. You look beautiful, So-chan...”

Sogo blushed and nuzzled against Tamaki again, admiring his new ring, which would bound him to Tamaki forever. 

Suddenly, he felt his chin was lifted up and his eyes met Tamaki’s. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and closed his eyes. Soon after that, a pleasant softness pressed against his lips, taking away his breath. 

They kissed gently, but passionately, under the witness of the shining sun and the ring, a proof for their eternal love. 

After the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled, they both were blushing. 

“I love you, So-chan”

“I love you too, Taa-kun...”

“Alright...shall we go?” - The couple suddenly giggled and started walking along the beach again. 

“Hey So-chan...you know, I’ve been thinking about this for a long time...”

“What is it?”

“Our child...”

Sogo blushed - “...Isn’t it too soon to think about? We haven’t even planned the wedding...besides...having children is...” - He looked troubled knowing that matter was impossible between two people of the same sex, anyone would know that. 

“I know...but when we’re ready, I want to adopt a child from Takanashi Orphanage”

“Takanashi Orphanage? Why?” - He widened his eyes. 

“Because...that’s the place I met you...and was saved by you...” - He gently carried Sogo’s cheeks - “Your kindness melted my heart, which I thought would never be healed again...I want to become like you...to reach out and help the ones who are the same as me...”

“Taa-kun...” - Sogo felt happy to heae those words, his Tamaki had truly grown up - “Then I’ll help you”

“Really?”

“Yes, of course silly” - He teasingly poked Tamaki’s nose - “I want to help those kids too...just like how I helped you”

“So-chan...!” - Tamaki hugged the elder from behind and buried his face into his shoulder - “Thank you...”

“I...should be the one thanking you, Taa-kun...you’ve also saved me from that nightmare...” - He kissed Tamaki’s cheek and smiled - “Thank you, Taa-kun...Hehe, just like you said, everything is going to be okay, as long as we’re together, right?”

“That’s right, So-chan, everything is going to be okay...because...” - Tamaki whispered in Sogo’s ear before kissing him deeply. 

“ _I will always be by your side_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waahhh it’s the end of the story! And RyuuTsumu might be a rarepair but I want to give Ryuu a ray of hope so why not? >w<
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end! I hooe you all had been enjoying it~  
> Please check out my other works if that interest you~  
> See you next time! Thank you for your support! <3 <3 <3


End file.
